Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness
by Syareoo
Summary: This is a remake of 'A Crack In Reality'. After the events of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto and Obito were the last survivors and clashing one final battle. The battle resulted in Naruto being thrown into a new world, that is completely different, but yet the same. Strong almost godlike Naruto. Naruto x Fem Kyuubi, Fem Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto that rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Beta read by Jacklvmage12**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 1 New World New Problems**

* * *

Naruto scowled and clenched his fists tightly as the man across from him just stared at him. Like many times before, his entire body suddenly lit up like a sun. Golden chakra with black seal-like markings spread across his body, a tattered cloak formed behind him with the collar having six magatama markings on it, very much like the ones around his neck and two of his endmost blond locks spiked up, resembling horns.

"Why don't you just give it up, Naruto? You've got nothing left." The man across from him taunted. The man had clothing-like flesh, nine tomoes decorated the back of it as well as one much larger tomoe at the top that had a ripple pattern to it. Six other tomoes also went around his chest area and he was holding a shakujo. While his left eye was purple and had a ripple-like pattern to it, his right eyes were red with three black tomoes in it.

"We've already discussed this once before, Obito. Just because everyone and everything I know is gone, doesn't mean that I'll give up. I refuse to let their deaths be in vain. They were trying to stop you from completing your fucking stupid idiotic plan. And I will not stop until I draw my last breath." Naruto spat out the name as he had no desire to use it again.

Naruto channeled chakra to his eyes, as they changed. More specifically, they changed into his best friend's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that had been gifted to him when Sasuke had died.

"Hmph. Stubborn until the very end huh? You are still filled with such confidence." The Juubi's second Jinchuriki gave a sick, twisted grin towards Naruto. "Despite receiving Sasuke's eyes and the Yin portion of the Kyuubi's chakra from your father. You still have no chance of defeating me while I'm in control of the Juubi's power."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we, huh?" Naruto shot back, as he got into a battle stance. ' _Oi, you ready yet Kurama? This could be our very last fight together, so let's not hold back anymore!_ ' Naruto announced towards his only friend left alive.

The giant semi-humanoid Kitsune, that lives inside of him didn't need a second to think about his answer. ' _ **Yeah, let's kill this bastard, but be quick about it Naruto.**_ '

As if someone signaled them to start, the two Jinchuuriki rush towards each other, they're speed easily breaking the sound barrier. Obito thrust his shakujo towards Naruto, who countered with Sasuke's Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Normally, any object that made contact with a Truth-Seeking Ball that was infused with Senjutsu would be erased from existence. But Naruto combined Kurama's chakra, his Senjutsu, and with his newly acquired Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to counter that.

Naruto's left leg came flying towards Obito's chest but said Uchiha merely blocked it with his left palm. Obito then spun around smashing his shakujo right into Naruto's right cheek with so much force that it sent the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki sailing through the air. Naruto quickly did a flip in the air, landing on his feet as he growled, wiping the blood off his lip while Kurama's chakra healed his fractured jaw.

"Oh, I didn't hurt you too badly did I, Naruto? I mean, I knew you were always weak, but this is just pitiful." Obito taunted, before slamming his shakujo cracking the ground. Naruto snarled in anger. "I'll show you who's weak, you damn bastard."

Obito cocked an eyebrow as he watched the ethereal form of the Kyuubi take shape around Naruto. What really caught his attention was that purple armor that started to cover it from head to toe along with two giant, purple wings protruding from its back.

"Well, this certainly is new. To think that you covered that mode with Susanoo." The Uchiha remarked, not looking the least bit intimidated by the now 'Draconic Samurai Kitsune'.

' _This is taking a lot more chakra than I expected,_ ' Naruto thought as the ethereal figure of Kurama opened its massive jaws and started gathering a large amount of negative and positive chakra until it formed a massive, purple sphere.

Seeing this, Obito took the air as he gathered all of his Gudodama [Truth-Seeking Balls] to form a protective barrier around himself.

' _Let's hope my Truth-Seeking Ball, can handle a Bijuu Dama of that size and power?_ ' Obito thought to himself, as the black balls began to cover his entire body in a protective sphere. Naruto's Sharingan began to bleed as he infused Amaterasu into his Bijuu Dama.

Obito's eyes widened in slight fear. ' _What the hell is he doing!? He's really not trying to do something like that, is he!?_ ' Obito thought to himself, not wanting to believe what this Konoha ninja was attempting. However, his eyes widened further as he saw the Bijuudama 'accept' the black flames and have the flames coat it.

Naruto grinned at his achievement. ' _To be honest I didn't think it would work? But I'm glad it did._ ' Naruto sheepishly thought to himself, melding the Bijuu Dama with the flames of Amaterasu.

Obito's scowl deepened as his black spheres completely covered him in a protective barrier. Naruto fired his Bijuudama which was covered in black flames. His grin widened slightly as his Bijudama that was covered in the flames of Amaterasu impacted with Obito.

A large explosion appeared directly in front of Naruto, who, using his new Susanoo-clad Kurama avatar, it's wings and tails encased, Naruto protecting him from the explosion. The explosion lasted for a few seconds before disappearing, and the dust eventually faded.

Obito let out a groan as he lay on the ground. His left leg and most of his right arm were blown to bits. His rib cage was ripped wide open, although the Juubi's chakra was working faster ensure its host would remain alive.

"This is it, Obito," Naruto said aiming his Kusanagi no Tsurugi down at the barely alive Uchiha. "You've taken so much from this world and all you've given it back is pain and sorrow. For that, I'm going to kill you." Naruto roared as he aimed the blade directly at Obito's heart.

However, just before the sword made contact, the Uchiha's left hand shot out grabbing the blade, stopping it with the last of his strength.

Naruto scowled as he tried to force the blade down, but it didn't even bunch. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Obito's Rinnegan eye pulsed with power. "Yeah..." Obito murmured as he channeled the rest of his chakra into his Rinnegan. "This is it, for the both of us. If I die, then I'm taking you down with me!"

"Gedo Art– Kūkan To Jikan no Ware [Outer Path – Crack in Time and Space]!" Obito roared out. Naruto cursed himself for not releasing his grip on his Kusanagi. Within seconds the entire area shattered apart like a pane of glass. Naruto felt an incredible pull on his body.

The last thing Naruto saw before being pulled into the darkness, was Obito's body disintegrating from the side effects of this technique.

* * *

{Unknown location}

As Naruto slowly opened up his eyes, he looked down and saw he was wearing a familiar outfit. In fact, it was the very outfit he was wearing when he returned to Konoha after his two and a half year long training trip with Jiraiya. Naruto looked to his left as he saw a large man with long spiky white hair tied in a ponytail laying next to him. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, it was all he could do not to cry. There, lying directly next to him, was his sensei Jiraiya of the Sannin or Ero Sennin.

Naruto desperately wanted to hug this man, but as he could see, the sun wasn't even up yet. So Naruto decided to hug his sensei in the morning, as he decided to get a little more sleep.

* * *

{Naruto's Mindscape}

Naruto gave a soft groan as he opened his eyes, blinked a few times and sat up in ankle-deep water. He was in front of a giant gate with large steel bars. In the middle was a large piece of paper with the kanji for Fuiin (Seal) on it.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, he thought he got rid of the cage? "You have got to be kidding me? Well, I guess I might as well see how Kurama is doing?" Naruto thought aloud.

Naruto walked right up to the cage and peered inside, it was rather dark. Naruto's expectancy a gigantic Kitsune with red-orange fur nine large tails that lazily swaying back and forth. Instead he saw two large shapes, two of them were orange in color, and there was a small shape on top of one of the orange shapes.

Naruto frowned at this, something was wrong. Very wrong. Against his better judgment, Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth. "OI! KURAMA!" Naruto hollered into the cage.

Naruto was greeted by two large groans, followed by a softer one. " **GOD DAMMIT NARUTO! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! HUH?! WHAT THE HELL IS THE CAGE DOING HERE?! I THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF IT!** " Kurama yelled out.

"I know that Kurama, what I want to know is who else is in the cage with you?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly as he looked towards his left and he saw another large orange Fox. The biggest difference in between himself and this other Kyuubi, was it look like a giant Fox with nine tails no humanoid upper body, arms, hands, or rabbit ears.

" **Hmmm... This is most interesting indeed... It seems you've replaced our host, and you brought along your own pet to keep us company...** " A demonic female voice came out of the other Fox's mouth, much to the surprise of Naruto and Kurama.

"Kyomi, what's with all the noise?" A silky smooth voice came from on top of the newly named Kyomi's head.

Both Naruto and Kurama followed the voice and their jaws dropped. there on top of Kyomi's head was a beautiful woman. She had long, rich, black and blue hair which flowed down her back, she had bright pink irises with black sclerae, and pale white skin. She wore a beautiful silk, black and pink dress, that would only belong to someone in royalty. She too had slender fingers, slender arms, curvy hourglass shaped body, F Cup sized bust, big round juicy ass, wide hips, and slender legs.

" **Kyoriki, it appears our host has been replaced, and to top it off he brought a pet with him as well,** " Kyomi spoke in a voice filled with humor.

Kyoriki bright pink eyes before staring down, at Naruto. "Well, he doesn't look much different from our old host." Kyoriki looked towards Kurama as her eyes widened. "WOW! Another Kyuubi, but he's different from you he's completely made out of chakra how is something like this possible?"

Kurama stared at this woman. " **You, you're not human, are you? you're giving off a dark aura. What are you exactly?** " Kurama asked, on both his and Naruto's behalf, because knowing his host he'd say something stupid and get them both killed.

"Well it's an easy one, chakra Fox I'm a vampire."

The entire area was silent, Kyomi snickered at her new host reaction. " **What's the matter? Boy, is it really that surprising?** "

Kurama narrowed his eyes. " **That's impossible, vampires do not exist... Unless...** " Kurama spoke in a low tone. Naruto looked at his furry partner. "What is it Kurama?"

Kurama gave a humorless chuckle. " **This may be hard for you to hear Naruto... But I believe we're in a completely different world. That last technique that bastard Obito used on us must've thrown us through a dimensional portal and you took over the body of this world Naruto. And I joined you because I was sealed within you.** " Kurama explained hoping that his theory was right.

Naruto was silent, before giving a sigh. "Well, there wasn't really much left in our world, to begin with, huh?" Naruto spoke in a dead tone.

Kyoriki tilted her head. "What you mean by that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto clenched his fists tightly as he answered. "War is what happened. Some psychotic bastard was trying to recreate the Juubi, and trap the world in an Infinite Genjutsu."

" **Juubi? Boy, were you dropped on your head when you were a child? There is no such thing!** " Kyomi roared out, how dare this human say such a thing in her presence.

" **Listen here Vixen, the Juubi does exist! Me and my partner down there have been fighting its Jinchuuriki! That very creature is the progenitor of all that exists in the world! A god that created countries, it has the power to swallow oceans, split the land, and carry mountains!** " Kurama roared in anger.

"Both of you stop arguing!" Kyoriki yells out before she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Kyomi I think you miss heard something. They're not from this world. Maybe in their world, this Juubi existed but in ours, it doesn't." The Queen of Darkness spoke in a calm tone.

" **Hmp** **h** **!** " Both Kurama and Kyomi snorted out.

Naruto then looked at the gate. He frowned as he jumped up towards the seal tag, and in one motion ripped it off. Revealing the spiral mechanism underneath the seal tag. Naruto focusing his chakra to his fingertips, as he pulled off his sweatshirt pressing his fingertips into his stomach unlocking the 'Hakke no Fūin Shiki'.

" **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?** " Both Kyomi and Kyoriki both yelled out, thinking that their new host was committing suicide.

Kurama shook his head in disappointment. " **He's not going to die from unlocking the gate. Did you two really not noticed, that there is a secondary seal keeping us inside of him?** " Kurama answered in an annoyed tone of voice. The two demonic Queens looked at Naruto with a deadpan expression.

"Now I'm just surprised that we can figure that out sooner," Kyoriki replied in a slightly embarrassed tone. Kyomi scolded herself. She hated being embarrassed. " **It wasn't like I was worried about you or anything boy.** " Kurama simply snickered at Kyomi's reaction, to which she sent him a bone chilling glare.

The gate completely vanished as Kurama stretched his limbs before walking towards Naruto. Kyoriki jumped off of Kyomi's head as she made her way towards Naruto, who seem to back up. "Don't worry Naruto-kun not going to suck your blood, at least not yet~." Kyoriki spoke in a seductive tone.

Kyomi's body began to glow bright red as it shrank down to human size. This caused Naruto to shield his eyes. As the light faded Naruto blushed, Kyomi had beautiful bright red crimson hair that reached her waist, blood red eyes, bronze skin, two fox ears poking out of her head, and sprouting out of her tailbone were nine fox tails. She wore a red Kimono with a kanji for Kyuubi on her back and a gold obi. She had slender fingers, slender arms, curvy hourglass shaped body, F Cup sized bust, big round juicy ass, wide hips, and slender legs.

"so Naruto-kun, why don't you tell us where you came from?" Kyomi asked in a friendlier tone.

Naruto nodded as he cleared his throat and began to tell his story.

(AN: I'm not really going to write this down. For ideas, it's basically the entire Canon story minus the end. As you read earlier, Naruto's battle with Obito.)

Kurama helped Naruto out with the difficult parts.

Needless to say Kyomi and Kyoriki, both had bewildered expressions. "What? Is there really a big difference in between our worlds?" Naruto asked.

Kyoriki chuckled, it wasn't a good chuckle is a bad one. "You have no idea how different this world is from yours." Kyomi had a frown on her face, apparently, this version of Naruto was able to befriend all nine Bijuu's, and such a short period of time.

"Well, how different is it?" Naruto asked.

Kyomi sighed as she looked at her new host, this version of Naruto had suffered much more than the one she was accustomed to. The only reason why was he fought in The Fourth Great Shinobi War. If it weren't for the war they wouldn't even be close.

"All right I'll explain to you. The beings you spoke of, such as the Shinju, Juubi they don't exist in this world. Hagoromo was a perverted monk, who traveled around the world tricking people out of their money. I should know, that bastard managed to trick me out of money to, and he once groped my breast. He was half human half demon, that's how he unlocked the Rinnegan. Similar to your world and he had two sons. One inherited his visual prowess, the other one inherited his physical prowess. The elder son Indra traveled down the path of righteousness and peace. While Ashura traveled down a path of destruction and chaos.

While it's true their descendants were the Uchiha and Senju. The Uchiha shifted from the path of righteousness and peace to darkness and chaos. And the Senju shifted from destruction and chaos to peace and love. And for your information Hagoromo did not create the nine Bijuu's, we were born through natural childbirth. I'm sure you know how a child is burst into this world." Kyomi spoke in a lecturing tone towards Naruto and Kurama both nodded furiously.

' _ **This makes absolutely no sense! My creator Hagoromo Otsutsuki wasn't perverted, he was the son of Kaguya Otsutsuki, the first human to ever possess chakra! But in this world, he is the son of some demon?**_ ' Kurama thought to himself.

Kyoriki then began to speak. "In your world you said Kami's and Oni's don't exist. But in this world they do, heaven is controlled by Kami and Yami the two supreme gods. Under them is the Shinigami, can pretty much all the other gods have either been slain or have been exiled from heaven. As for Makai where we live there four Factions, you have the Bijuu, which are ruled by Kyomi over here. You have myself as I rule over the vampires, Succubus, and Incubus. Then you have Gina she rules over both Inugamis and Werewolves. And then finally Nokama she rules over Youkai's."

As for the other mythical creatures that live in this world, you have Dragons, Phoenix's, I'm pretty sure the Leviathan is still alive not sure. And I'm pretty sure there are some other creatures out there just can't remember. Hmmm, it will come to me when I remember." Kyoriki said in an unsure tone.

Naruto's mind was boggled by this, you know what to think this is all new to him. "I do have a question for you, well for the both of you actually." These two partners looked at each other before nodding. "Okay, how good terms were you on with my counterpart?" Naruto asked.

"Heh, The gaki was loud and energetic, and he often used to come in here and say we owe to rent. So one day I decided to give them an offer." Kyomi said with a smirk on her face, as Kyoriki had a hint of blush on her white cheeks. Naruto gave her a look at this. He asked what the offer was. "The offer was simple we would give him power, at the exchange of getting to ravage his body." Kyoriki giggled pervertedly.

Naruto's whole body stopped dead in its tracks. "Umm... Could you please repeat that I don't think I heard you right. Did you say ravage his body?" Naruto spoke in a bewildered tone.

Kyoriki simply nodded. "That I did and he refused, I'm pretty sure he would've enjoyed it," Kyoriki spoke in a proud tone while eyeing Naruto's body. Kyomi sighed at Kyoriki's pervertedness. "Please ignore her Naruto-kun. To answer your question, our relationship with him was not good at all. He wouldn't even take any time to get to know us, he simply called us monsters and wouldn't even listen to us. I can tell that you're different, you would probably be more willing to listen to us won't you?"

Naruto nodded as a sad smile spread across his face. "Of course I'm willing to listen to you too, as long as you don't try anything that can harm me. In it my current state I wouldn't be able to defend myself against the two of you."

"So what after we become friends, then you use our power and not acknowledge us anymore?" Kyomi asked.

Naruto's eyes widened at her question. "What? no!" Both Kyomi and Kyoriki gave Naruto somewhat surprised look. "I don't abandon my friends for anything! I don't see you as power sources, I see you as my comrades, friends, or whatever you like to call it. To me, there is nothing more precious than friends, the people I hold dear. Once you find someone precious to you, you will truly become strong. I see great potential for the three of us to become friends, possibly even more down the road but it's too early to tell." Naruto sagely spoke.

As the two demonesses simply stared at him with a look-up sure awe. Kurama simply smirked as no matter what would happen his host would always remain the same. "Well, I'll see you guys later. It seems that it's time for me to wake up. But don't worry, I'll come and visit you very soon." Naruto spoke in a cheerful tone before leaving his Mindscape.

" **Heh, that kit yours finds a way to worm his way into people's hearts.** " Kurama chuckled, before looking towards Kyomi. " **There's something about you that's off…** "

"What do you mean chakra Fox?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes. " **My name is Kurama, not chakra Fox got it vixen? What I'm saying is I can sense a great sadness in you, when Kyoriki mentioned that some** **Kami** **exiled from heaven?** " Kurama asked curiously.

Kyoriki and Kyomi looked surprised. "You can sense emotions!?" Kyoriki spoke in a bewildered tone. Kurama stared down at the two Demonesses. " **Yes, I can it's one of my abilities. So vixen, are you going to tell me are not?** "

Kyomi huffed as she crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "FINE, YOU WANT TO KNOW! I USED TO BE THE FORMER FOX GODDESS INARI! I was exiled because Kami and Yami didn't like me associating with the being of Makai. And because of my friendship with Kyoriki, I was exiled in turned into a demon." Kyomi spoke in a very soft subtle tone.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly composed himself before anyone could notice. " **You seriously got exiled you for that? Is can be one of the dumbest reasons the exile someone. Then again I wouldn't know, I'm just a mass of chakra given consciousness.** " Kurama grumbled. Kyomi and Kyoriki both decided to take a nap on top of Kurama's head despite his protesting.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Naruto harem: Kyomi, Kyoriki, ?**

 **Well, guys, this idea came to me a few months ago when I started writing it back then, but then I got sidetracked by everything else and I finally decided to put it out. Whether this will remain a one-shot or whether I continue it is up to you. This is probably what 'A Crack In Reality' should've been. This is something different that I came up with if Naruto and Kurama were thrown into a different world where things were not the same.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Current stories I'm working on**

 **Rinne and Tensei – Currently working on chapter 10.**

 **Sage King of the Bijuu – Currently working on chapter 3.**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – Currently working on chapter 11**

 **The Son of the Huntress – Currently working on chapter 5.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Waiting list.**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Lemon Tales – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – I'm currently going over the past chapters, and trying to find any errors or problems.**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **The Cataclysmic Beast – I'm putting this story on hold for the moment and will continue it in 2017.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Failure/adoption/hiatus list.**

 **A Crack In Reality – Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune – Up for adoption.**

 **Naruto x Highschool DxD Challenge – The Son of Shiva – Has been adopted by The Storm Master 567.**

 **Naruto Way Of The Rikudo Sennin – On hiatus, I currently have too many projects. Plot created, I just don't have the time.**

 **The Maelstrom – I'm completely unsure of what to do with this fanfiction, I'm honestly thinking of turning into a Naruto x Sekirei crossover. Because I have plenty of Naruto x High School DxD fanfiction's as it is.**

 **White Dragon's Of Love – Has been adopted by firestarter09.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto that rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

* * *

Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness story type?

Poll Result

A. Follow the Canon story as best as you can. – 2 votes.

B. Evil Konoha Naruto becomes a rogue ninja. – 3 votes.

C. Naruto becomes gray and much smarter. – 5 votes.

Both option A and C. – 5 votes.

Fuck option A and go with both option B and C. – 21 votes.

Unique Voters: 36

* * *

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 2 New Naruto In a New World**

* * *

On the Outside Naruto was positively ecstatic to see Konoha again. But inside, his heart was filled with worry and concern. Naruto knew from his arrive to this newer and strange land things would be different.

But he wasn't expecting the people he knew and loved to make such a drastic change. And an example of this sudden change to the world he used to is currently standing next to him.

His Godfather Jiraiya is vastly different in this world compared to his original world.

Since then the Training trip Jiraiya and Naruto were on was a test.

{Flashback}

Shortly after waking up from his conversation with history tenants within his Mindscape. Naruto awoke to see Jiraiya, preparing some kind of food. Tears began to stream out of Naruto's eyes as he jumped and attempting to tackle hug his perverted Godfather to the ground.

"ERO-SENNIN! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Naruto wailed comically with a mixture of tears and snouts leaking out of his eyes and nose. This resulted in Jiraiya asked kicking Naruto in the side of the head, sending him tumbling away.

This took Naruto by surprise Jiraiya had never done this to them before. He looked up at his Godfather only to see the same eyes everyone used to give him before. It was a look of hatred and discussed, it only lasted for a second but boy do you hurt Naruto deep down inside.

"OI! Gaki what the hell is your problem, you're acting as if I'd died or something?"

Naruto quickly using his negative emotions sensory abilities inherited from Kurama, he sensed nothing but hatred and negative intent directed towards himself from his Godfather. ' _What the hell is this!?_ ' Naruto thought in a bewildered tone. ' _ **I must agree with you Kit, something is about him? He was never like this in our home world, he's literally oozing negative emotions towards you. I think he has something plan for you Naruto, be on guard around him.**_ ' Kurama advised.

 _ **You should listen to him Naruto-kun. He is a very vile and disgusting man, is also the biggest pervert I've ever met since Hagoromo. And that bitchy busty Hokage Tsunade has something plan for you and I don't like it at all.**_ Kyoriki put her to sense into the conversation.

Naruto gave a mental nod while Kyomi simply snarled at the white-haired Sage. Apparently, she didn't like him either, although she didn't voice her opinion.

* * *

{Flashback Kai}

Ever since that day Naruto has been extra weary of his perverted Godfather, and could only wonder how different everyone else was in this world. Naruto Uzumaki knew he was going to experience a lot of things that are not pleasant.

During the training Trip around the Nation's Jiraiya hadn't taught Naruto much other than chakra control, a few Jutsu, and 'teaching him' to control the Kyuubi No Yoko power. Naruto had no problems working with either of his tenets over the course of these two long years.

And while Jiraiya failed to teach him anything. Kurama and Naruto focused on his Chakra abilities. Refining his Chakra Control, Elemental Manipulation, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Dojutsu, & some Bukijutsu.

With the combination of his Kage Bunshin and Kurama's aid. Naruto was able to gain some other skills he did not train in originally. And thanks to Kurama being such a hard ass during his training he took while Jiraiya spied on girls in the Hot Springs.

Naruto's mental capabilities had become sharper. Granted he wasn't the Sharpest Kunai in the box but wasn't the dullest.

Thanks to a combination of playing Shogi, Reading and many hours of ungodly studying Naruto were able to spot and notice small details he would normally dismiss. He was also able to recall small details and notice his sensory abilities have gotten better.

His sensory abilities gotten sharper thanks to Naruto continuously training with his abilities. To the point, Naruto can passively use his Negative Emotion Sensing as well as his regular chakra sensor abilities.

He also practiced his Fuinjutsu when Jiraiya again wasn't around. He wasn't a master, but he was a far cry from being a rookie. Being Half Uzumaki had its benefits honestly. Which proved to be true when he was training with his base Sharingan & Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. (Sasuke's Sharingan and his Eternal Sharingan)

Due to him not being originally an Uchiha, the Dojutsu drains twice as much chakra to use. But Naruto already had large Chakra reserves since birth, plus with Kurama, Kyomi, and Kyoriki within him. His Chakra levels by themselves were at least low Biju level.

Plus due to him host a Vampire, a Kitsune, and Bijuu. Naruto's physical abilities have also increased just at their base without chakra enhancing those abilities.

His Condition, Contaminant Immunity, Health, Marksmanship, Agility, Athleticism, Awareness, Balance, Cells, Combat, Dexterity, Durability, Endurance, Flexibility, Instincts, Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, Senses, Speed, Stamina, & Strength were all enhanced by being host to these three powerful beings. (I.E Enhanced Condition Superpower Wiki)

Also, Naruto had Kyoriki, Kyomi, & Kurama apply Gravity Training Seal, Resistance Training Seal, & Chakra Training Seal to his body. So when the time came he could release these seals in order to buff himself for a period of time. This would allow him to fight just slightly longer if he ever needed to remove his restraints.

And for two solid & ½ years Naruto had trained himself to the bone all the while trying not to tip Jiraiya something wasn't right. Shockingly Naruto didn't have to do much to fool the Sannin. Sure there were moments Jiraiya was suspicious of Naruto. But he never acted on those suspicions as the man just saw it as Naruto being his 'dumbass' self.

For being a Sannin, Naruto compared this Jiraiya to the God father he loved and knew and noticed several things.

One this Jiraiya while strong, was 'slow' to notice that Naruto is slowly getting stronger each passing day. Naruto also noticed when ever he was in trouble or in a sticky spot, Jiraiya would also flash this look of hatred and anger.

As if he is annoyed by the whole trip but kept up this whole charade of teaching him throughout the Elemental Nations. While Naruto was still his goofy self, he can become much more serious, calm, collected, when he knew there was no holding back. His fighting style was still unorthodox and his Taijutsu style random.

But that is what Naruto favors. While he was stronger and had more time to grow. He still retained some of his core personality. He was just a bit more careful and thought some things were tough.

Something's, others he still rushed ahead without some form of plan. Coming up with a plan on the fly. Other than hiding his overall abilities, Naruto decided to change his outfit, much to his dismay and utter joy to Kyoriki, Kyomi, and Kurama.

Naruto now wears black cargo anbu pants that are tucked into his Mid-calf combat anbu boots that have shin protectors attached to them. For his undershirt, Naruto wore a black mesh armor shirt with a burnt orange muscle shirt, and a thin black sleeveless vest. Over that, Naruto wore a black leather jacket with the Uzumaki symbol on the back.

Tied around his forehead is his black clothe forehead protector.

"I can't believe it's been about two and half years..." Naruto said playing his part perfectly.

"Indeed." Was all Jiraiya said, as he kept a neutral expression on his face. Naruto mentally rolled his eyes as the man sucked at acting. Hell, he couldn't even hide his emotions that well.

Naruto dropped his backpack to the ground, as he ran up the side of a telephone pole. "I miss this place! It hasn't changed one bit!" Naruto howled. ' _Exactly the same as my world, so far nothing too different. Ero-Sennin seems to be more like the people of this village, than the kind caring perverted old Sage I remember?_ ' Naruto sadly thought to himself.

"You've grown a lot haven't you Naruto..." A lazy voice spoke from behind Naruto. Naruto turned around as he saw Kakashi. Naruto stared at him for a second, as he got the same negative emotions he got from Jiraiya he was now getting from Kakashi. This made Naruto's three tenets narrow their eyes.

"Yo!" Takashi said as he gave a salute to Naruto.

Naruto decided to play along. As he smiled and gave his usual stupid grin. "Kakashi-sensei! Haha! You haven't changed at all!" Naruto laughs as he jumped from the telephone call to the rooftop where Kakashi was currently sitting.

Just like in his original timeline, Naruto gave Kakashi the Icha Icha Tactics novel that he received from Jiraiya as a gift. Kakashi negative emotions that he once held vanished, he began to physically shake.

"This is the latest in the Icha Icha series after three years. It's really boring, but you'll still like I think?" Naruto said.

Down the ground, Jiraiya huffed, as he pouted childishly. ' _Idiot! A Gaki like you wouldn't understand the beauty of that book! It's still an unreleased rare item to_ ' Jiraiya thought to himself.

Naruto wandered off as his next destination was Ichiraku Ramen. Maybe some good old Ramen would be able to clear his mind and help him deal with this stress.

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi stopped as they watch Naruto wander off. "As promised I'll lead Naruto back into your care."

Kakashi glanced towards the Gama Sannin but didn't reply.

"I fear, that the Akatsuki has been growing impatient... And they may attempt to come from Naruto soon... I'm going to head around and gather as much information as I possibly can... You know Kushina and Minato would be very angry if we allowed him to be captured before you turn them into a weapon." Jiraiya said in a cold uncaring tone.

"You know Jiraiya-sama, don't you think it's unfair to Naruto that were going to turn them into a mindless drone? I understand it's for the good of the village, but I can't help but feel sorry for him when he finds out the truth." Kakashi said in a sincere tone, which obviously didn't match his facial expression nor his emotions.

* * *

{With Naruto}

Naruto quietly made his way through Konoha, it was exactly the same they didn't treat them like a hero they treated him like a wild animal that needs to be put down. He didn't let him it bother him.

' _ **It's just like old times huh Kit. Where everyone in the village hates your guts and believes that you were me. Or in this case, you are the vixen Kyomi.**_ ' Kurama said in a humorous tone, attempting to lighten the mood slightly.

Naruto mentally sighed and ignoring Kurama's crude comment, as well as ignoring Kyomi's complaining.

Naruto continued walking until he came across a familiar pink haired girl. ' _Sakura?_ ' Naruto thought, before using his negative emotions sensory abilities. He since no negative emotions coming from her, although Tsunade who was standing directly next to Sakura was the same as Jiraiya and Kakashi. ' _What the hell is wrong with them!? What I do in this world to make them hate me so much!?_ ' Naruto complained.

' _ **Who the hell knows Kit.**_ ' Kurama replied.

' _ **I really don't know Naruto-kun?**_ ' Kyomi spoke as she narrowed her eyes at Tsunade. She may have not been able to sense negative emotions, but she was good at reading in between the lines. She was the former Fox Goddess after all.

' _ **Hmm... Perhaps they plan to use you as a weapon of some sort in the future?**_ ' Kyoriki hypothesizes.

' _If that's the case, then I'm going to have to train even harder in order to protect myself from them. I really hope you're wrong on this one, Kyoriki-chan I really hope you're wrong._ ' Naruto replied to the vampire Queen, in a voice filled with emotion. Kurama, Kyomi, and Kyoriki all couldn't help but feel sorry for their host.

The reunion in between teammates went as Naruto remember, Sakura was happy to see him. He was also happy to see Sakura as well. "How do I look? Do I look more like a woman now?" Sakura said in a 'cute' tone. Making a pose to appear more womanly.

Naruto could only mentally scream in horror as Kurama started laughing his ass off. Two years with a Former goddess and Vampire Queen had done a lot on Naruto's outlook on women. That being, he has long gotten over his childish crush on Sakura.

Unlike with Naruto originally said in his own timeline, Naruto didn't feel like getting punched right now. So he decided to lie, in order to save himself from getting punched. Putting on his usual foxy grin. "You look adorable. You're on your way to becoming, a fine woman Sakura-chan." Naruto spoke in a cheerful tone.

That comment to everyone by surprise, as they were expecting Naruto to say something stupid. ' _Damn where the hell did this come from!? This isn't the same Gaki I've been traveling around with the last two and half years!?_ ' Jiraiya thought as he narrowed his eyes.

Sakura giving over shock realize Naruto was much taller than her. Indeed Naruto as much taller, Kyomi and Kyoriki had altered his DNA slightly. So Naruto instead of being 5.4, he now stood at 5.11 which was above average height for 16-year-old, well rather 17-year-old.

"You've... You've gotten taller than me?"

Naruto couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, indeed I did," Naruto spoke before he winced, as Kurama began yelling at him. ' _ **You Baka! Are supposedly blending in figuring out information, not trying to make everyone suspicious!**_ ' Kurama yelled.

* * *

{Time skip – training field}

Naruto sat patiently in training field number seven, awaiting the arrival of his tardy sensei Kakashi. Naruto mindlessly played with his kunai sat under a tree within the shade. Sakura stood still under the same tree with her hands folded in front of her waiting patiently for the same tardy person.

The tension between the two shinobi wasn't noticed by the whiskered hero. He had a face that was lost in thought. Sakura took notice of Naruto's silence which made her wonder what had happened during the training trip.

' _Maybe he has finally grown up!_ ' Sakura thought positively hoping Naruto finally given up on the pointless chasing her. She was in love with Sasuke and he was the only one for her. Sakura's facial expression took on a dreamy look as she had… thoughts about the duck ass hair emo.

Naruto felt he was being watched by some anbu teams with his passive sensor abilities. Though he never made an outward sign of being aware of them. Naruto knew very well that maybe he should leave this village. He had a gut feeling he wasn't safe in this Village anymore which is alien and foreign to the whiskered shinobi.

He had this bone chilling feeling ever since he stepped into the Village that something was very wrong. Call it paranoia or whatever you will but something is off. But Naruto knew from the Emotions he was sensing and the fact he was being watched something was up.

Of course, Naruto knew with this upcoming test he would have to beast Kakashi without tipping off his skills are greater than Jiraiya's knowledge on his abilities.

But the problem is what are the differences between his old lazy sensei & this one? They both like Icha Icha, and they both wear the same clothing. Their personalities are vastly different as Naruto knew from his passive sensing abilities.

With all of his Chakra, Physical, and Mental abilities pushed to their limits with his training. Naruto had no safe place to train alone compare to when Naruto was traveling with Jiraiya. Now he had to solely train within his mindscape which will not be a problem.

Unless he magically finds some way to use Kamui, Naruto would lose out on the physical aspects of his training. But there is nothing much he can do. He doesn't trust this Jiraiya, Kakashi, and the others are suspicious. Plus the fact he has anbu watching him.

Yeah, it only proved farther proof something is up. Naruto and the three Tenet had theories. None of them are pleasant to think about all that much.

Yawning a bit Naruto decided to enter into his Mindscape as his physical body took a nap. This would allow him to rest and chat with his three tenets. But it's also better waiting for two hours for a cortically late sensei.

* * *

{Naruto's Mindscape}

In Naruto's Mindscape had changed drastically since arriving this new strange world, it greatly resembled a royal throne room. At the end of the room had three thrown shares and the giant pillow, which Kurama would usually be found sleeping on.

Over the 2 1/2 years, Naruto has been traveling & training, his relationship with his three tenants had increased greatly. Naruto's relationship with Kurama had increased from partners to a brotherly bond. Naruto and Kyomi were on very friendly terms, although she would never admit it, she's kind of a tsundere. Naruto and Kyoriki relationship was... You'll be better if you guess for yourself. Let's just say Naruto was no means a virgin anymore after the Blood Moon Night .

The moment Naruto walked into the throne room, he soon found himself fighting to breathe as his vision went black. His head was in between two large masses of flesh, and he could hear the very slow & gentle heartbeat of the Queen of vampires. Contrary to popular belief, vampires did, in fact, have a heart beat and were 'alive' in a sense. While they are indeed 'immortal' in some form that makes them very tough to kill. Especially so in Kyoriki's case as Queen of Vampires and none of the normal Vampire weakness work on her.

"Oh~! Naruto-kun I'm so happy to see you! Oh please stop moving around so much, your breath is so hot, it's making me all hot and bothered...Aaaaahhh~!" Kyoriki moaned out before Naruto finally gathered the necessary strength to break her hold on him.

Naruto blushed madly as he gasped to fill his lungs back up with air. Kyoriki had a faint blush and a naughty sultry smile as Naruto's hands were firmly placed on her massive soft gentle globes of flesh. Naruto noticing where his hands are blushed madly and took off his hand like it was touching a hot coal.

"S-sorry Kyoriki-hime!" Naruto apologized to the Queen which caused her to giggle.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, I don't mind you touching my body. After what you did to me. Ahhh~ I want you to touch me all over." Kyoriki said with a perverted smile and a small drop of blood leaked out her nose. Kyoriki rubbed her thighs together remembering that night.

Kyomi could only blush wildly as memories flooded back to her mind. She wasn't able to get any sleep with the Uzumaki and Queen going at it.

Naruto's body was completely flushed as he became redder than a cherry.

" **As amusing it is to watch my Otouto get teased by his Mate/lover. I think more important matters are at hand.** " Kurama spoke, amused as his 'Otouto' tried to suppress his hormones.

"A-Aniki! Me and Kyoriki aren't even married yet!" Naruto yelled out in embarrassment.

A playful giggle could be heard from Kyoriki as she went behind Naruto and hugged him from behind. Her massive breast and amazing figure pressed against her 'King'.

"Oh Naruto-kun, that's why I love you. You're so kind and gentle with me. But Kurama-san is right, we have to up your training tonight Darling~." Kyoriki said as she caresses her lover's cheek. Naruto slightly blushed at the feeling of Kyoriki's body pressed against his. But he nodded in agreement.

"Naruto, have you thought about Kyoriki's offer?" Kyomi asked trying to get the two love birds to stop being so lewd. She wanted to go with serious topics so she wasn't so embarrassed by her host and best friend.

Aka she is channeling her inner Tsundere

Kurama is just a mass of potent primal chakra given form. He never understood the purpose of reproduction. Bijuu had no need to reproduce due to the fact well, they were immortal. He doesn't have a defining gender like Kyomi, Naruto, or Kyoriki does.

Naruto blinked confused for a moment before making an 'Oh' face. Kyoriki had a different reaction all together as her eye lit up with joy thinking about her offer. She really wanted for Naruto to accept her offer.

Even if Naruto's aging has slowed down to a crawl thanks to Kurama's Bijuu chakra, Naruto's Uzumaki Vitality/Life Force, & His healing factor. Naruto's life span was only increased to about 300 to 400 years at most if he conserves his chakra and powers.

Even as a Half Uzumaki, Naruto's Life Force and potent Chakra is stronger than a full blooded Uzumaki.

The said could be said about Naruto's chakra Chains, an ability Naruto had unlocked due to Kurama's intense training.

"If everything goes south, then I am without a doubt taking Kyoriki-hime's offer," Naruto said with his arms crossed and a calm collect aura around him.

" **Sounds like a plan. You still have a ways to go before you can match a Hokage without any sorta extra power-ups or abilities.** " Kurama said laying on his paw.

"Which is why I am depending on you guys to help me reach that point. While can easily defeat Kakashi alone. I want to do it without any added power-ups or abilities. Just me and the base of my skills." Naruto said with a smile and a confident smirk.

Kyoriki kissed Naruto's cheek and holds him tight. "Just make sure your safe and sound Koi. We are here for you if you ever need us." the Queen said in a soft loving voice making Naruto blush faintly. Nodding at the Queen's request Kyoriki given Naruto a brilliant warm smile.

"Thanks, Kyoriki-hime," Naruto said with a gentle smile as he kissed her forehead.

"Naruto it's time to wake up," Kyomi said with a calm tone. Her blush still hasn't fully faded.

" **Vixen is right, that Kakashi is approaching,** " Kurama said knowing full well that this man coming to test Naruto isn't to be trusted.

* * *

{Back to reality}

Just as Naruto was about to open his eyes he felt a large amount of force hit them in the head. Groaning Naruto rubbed his head opening up his tear filled eyes, his clear vanished as a look up your surprise was clearly visible on his face. Their standing directly before him was his ex-best friend Sasuke Uchiha.

' _WHAT THE FUCK!_ ' Naruto mentally screamed, much to the dismay of his three tenants.

"What the hell is wrong with you dope? What's with that look, you're acting as if you haven't seen me in years?" Sasuke spoke in a confused tone of voice.

"You... You're supposed to be with Orochimaru!?" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, that... I guess you didn't hear. You're still such an idiot. I killed him and absorb his power, wasn't much but it gave me a boost. I have returned back to Konoha because it was a mission given to me by Tsunade herself." Sasuke explained in a calm tone of voice.

' _I call bullshit on that!_ ' Naruto mentally threw a fit. Kurama nodded in agreement knowing there are few techniques that allow one to adsorb someone's power. And normally those abilities are solely related to the Rinnegan, Kekkei Genkai, or a clan's secret technique.

Uchiha's as a whole were only able to copy someone's styles, jutsu. There are not able to absorb the powers of others, use Kekkei Genkai abilities, or use abilities they themselves couldn't use. There was a limit to the Sharingan after all. Therefore, this caught Kurama's attention.

Naruto and Kurama both wondered what the Snake Sannin of this world was capable of.

Kakashi and Sakura simply stared at the duo. ' _This makes absolutely no sense, I can tell from his emotions is not lying. Every time I think I figured out this world something even more fucked up happens!? What's going to happen next?! I find out the Akatsuki are the good guys and sent someone into the village to help me escape!?_ ' Naruto wailed comically in thought.

' _ **I must agree with you Otouto, I suggest you consider leaving this village as soon as possible. I don't like it here the amount of negative emotions I'm getting from everyone is sickening.**_ ' Kurama growled in response. Kurama was starting to worry about his Otouto safety.

' _ **Yes, I must agree with Kurama as well Naruto-kun. They are planning something and it can happen eventually. By then you will need to be long gone from this place. It isn't safe for you anymore.**_ ' Kyoriki spoke in a worried tone for her lover.

' _Yeah guys maybe you're right, I just hurts knowing that everyone I knew before are so different._ ' Naruto mentally replied as a sad tone could be heard.

' _ **Naruto if you do leave this place I suggest you go to Mount Ryuu Sengoku. You said you want to learn Senjutsu correct? Then should learn Senjutsu from Acnologia the Dragon King. His power rivals that of Kurama's. He should be able to help you in this endeavor and with whatever these people are planning.**_ ' Kyomi suggested in a serious tone.

' _Where can I meet him then Kyomi-hime?_ ' Naruto mentally asked as he felt Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune all converging to one location. He honestly hopes Shizune isn't the same as Tsunade. She was like his older sister/crush back in his home world.

' _ **You will have to travel to the far into the Land of Wind. Where no normal human can possibly survive.**_ ' Kyomi said thinking of where Acnologia might be.

There were numerous temples the Dragons own. But they preferred to stay far away from any human. The Dragon clan will be great to aid Naruto in his dilemma.

Also as a random side note

Much to Naruto's surprise, he found out the Kyomi was much weaker than Kurama in terms of raw power not and techniques in abilities. Kyomi was three times weaker than Kurama if not more in terms of raw power, Kyoriki was right around the same level as Kyomi.

' _All right when I leave I'll definitely go there. Because as long as I have the toad contract, that pervert Jiraiya can track me down._ ' Naruto replied. Kurama became curious as he remembered Naruto did sign the Toad contract in their original world.

But did the former Naruto sign the same contract? After his Naruto 'overwritten' this world's Naruto existence. The Old Naruto from this world would cease to exists. So would the Summoning Contract still apply or would Naruto's name not appear on it?

Or did this world Jiraiya not allow Naruto to sign the contract? Naruto did not try summoning anything during the Training Trip.

It's a theory he will have to confirm. ' _ **Wait, Naruto's name will be removed once he dies. So all Naruto has to do is be take up Kyotiki's offer as soon Naruto gets enough distance between him and the village. He will die, but only a few seconds. That will be enough to remove his name and be sure that can't summon him back.**_ ' Kurama thought to himself as he thought up a place Kyoriki can fulfill her offer.

Kakashi stepped forward and putting his Icha Icha tactics away, before pulling out a pair of bells. "You three know the rules, come at me with the intent to kill. Because if you don't you won't get these bells from me." Kakashi announced.

Naruto took a calming breath as he got into a fighting stance, as did Sasuke, Sakura was fawning over Sasuke. She completely forgotten everything Tsunade taught her the moment Sasuke came back.

Naruto felt Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya all standing near each other. ' _I should make some clones and scatter them around the area. If I can get at least one to spy on their conversation. I may able to pick up what they have been hiding._ ' Naruto thought as he nodded coming up with a plan.

' _ **Careful Otouto, this a dangerous game you're playing. Make sure to hide a shadow within a shadow.**_ ' Kurama spoke to Naruto as the whiskered Jinchuriki smirked confidently.

' _ **A Shadow hidden within another shadow?**_ ' Kyomi and Kyoriki bother thought to themselves.

Off in the distance next to some trees, we find Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya sitting down about to watch the team seven-fight against their sensei after two and half years of training.

Jiraiya grinned. ' _I kind of feel bad for him. Kakashi was instructed to attack him specifically by 'them'._ ' Jiraiya thought sinisterly. Unaware Naruto could fell the sinister emotions coming off the toad sage. Kurama growled protectively as Kyoriki had her fangs extend, her vampire instincts kicking to protect her lover.

While Naruto was on par with a Jounin Shinobi right now without any sorta power-ups. She knew he would need her help to become stronger. This is what her offer is for, to make her lover stronger than most can dream.

"Kage Bunshin!" Naruto summoned 'four clones' as the all scattered. Each Clone had a task in mind.

Sasuke and Sakura sprung into action as the more experienced shinobi watched the battle test with a critical eye.

They were however clued on one whisker blond unaware a small animal climbed on the branch behind them.

the small animal was a fly, barely noticeable even by some other the most experience shinobi. Due to the size, it would be almost impossible to spot on a tree limb.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Naruto harem: Kyomi, Kyoriki, ?**

 **Well, guys, this idea came to me a few months ago when I started writing it back then, but then I got sidetracked by everything else and I finally decided to put it out. Whether this will remain a one-shot or whether I continue it is up to you. This is probably what 'A Crack In Reality' should've been. This is something different that I came up with if Naruto and Kurama were thrown into a different world where things were not the same.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Beta Reader's**

 **The Primordial Malstrom – V01dSw0rd**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Rtwynu**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – Have a Little Feith**

 **The Beast Of The Cataclysm – Have a Little Feith/Jaerskov Tempestwing**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – Rtwynu/deathleader/TBM10**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – Team NovaStorm**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – xigbar94**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Eyes of Reincarnation – When I get time I will start this fanfiction.**

 **Lemon Tales – Chapter 5 – On hiatus for the moment, but don't worry the chapter is halfway done. I guess I'm sorry to say this but Lemon Tales is on hold for now. I'm not giving up on the story it's just that I've run out of material, as I really don't watch porn or read hentai very much.**

 **Naruto Way Of The Rikudo Sennin – On hiatus, I currently have too many projects. Plot created, I just don't have the time.**

 **White Dragon's Of Love – Has been adopted by firestarter09.**

 **A Crack In Reality – Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune – Up for adoption.**

 **Naruto x Highschool DxD Challenge – The Son of Shiva – Has been adopted by The Storm Master 567.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Na**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto that rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Curving One's Own Path**

* * *

Kakashi raised his forehead protector revealing 'his Sharingan'. ' _So Minato-sensei and Kushina-sama wish for me to test their 'son' and see if is ready. I don't know the scene this useless Gaki? He has no talent whatsoever, he can barely utilize the Rasengan._ ' Kakashi thought to himself in a bored manner.

' _Why do I have a bad feeling when he looked in my direction?_ ' a whiskered shinobi thought as he slipped into a lazier stance.

Sakura immediately jumped into action, leaping into the air and coming down fast and hard slamming your fist into the ground. That very punch not only destroyed the training field but also sent tremors throughout the area. Kakashi and Sasuke were sporting terrified expressions, while Naruto had a fake terrified expression.

' _ **Hmph. She's just as strong as she was in our home world.**_ ' Kurama grumbled thinking of all the times he had to heal his Otouto, because of that pink haired banshee bitch. Kyoriki did not like this pink haired girl, because how much she hurt her lover. Kyomi could care less about this girl.

' _Yeah, at least that hasn't changed. But let's hope that she still the same maybe I can get her and Sasuke to help me?_ ' Naruto thought to himself. ' _ **NO! I will not allow you to work with those savages!**_ ' Kyoriki howled, as Naruto winced in response.

' _ **Besides not letting the duck ass and banshee bitch help you. Does Sakura seem slightly different from you old world Naruto-kun?**_ ' Kyomi asked as Naruto used his passive sensor abilities. And noticed Sakura's chakra levels were indeed different.

' _Yeah, she is different compared to the Sakura I knew, I just need to figure out how._ ' Naruto said while paying attention to the task.

Jiraiya from up in his tree couldn't help but shiver. ' _Great not another one! With that monstrous strength and power, and if I'm not mistaking she's a Genjutsu-user which makes it even more dangerous than Tsunade!_ ' Jiraiya wailed and thought. Tsunade simply smirked at her student.

Kakashi thought along the same lines is Jiraiya, he had to be careful around Sakura. Then there's Sasuke whom he had no idea how much he learned while training under Orochimaru. ' _She focuses as much chakra as she can into her fist, and releases it at once. It's because she has perfect chakra control, if she didn't she wouldn't be able to do this. Medical techniques combined with amazing strength... And to top it all off she's a Genjutsu user, which increases her danger level greatly._ ' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he avoided a large ball of fire, turning around he saw Sasuke. Sasuke then unleashed a barrage of much smaller fireballs, what they lacked in power they made up for in speed.

"Fūton: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)!"

Not just Kakashi, but Jiraiya, Tsunade, and even Shizune all sporting looks of disbelief and horror. As they saw above them Naruto released a large sphere of compressed air, upon impact the compressed sphere of air completely destroyed and blew away the entire training field.

Kyoriki sported a lustful expression seeing how powerful Naruto is with just one Jutsu. Kyomi only could face palm at Naruto's forgetfulness.

' _Whoa, note, my Jutsu have double in power. I didn't even add that much chakra?_ ' Naruto thought smiling a bit. But he heard Kurama yell at him.

' _ **WHAT THE HELL OTOUTO! WHEN I TOLD YOU TO USE A TECHNIQUE, I DIDN'T MEAN BLOW AWAY THE ENTIRE TRAINING FIELD! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF CAUGHT, DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!**_ ' Kurama yelled at his host.

'Oops...' Naruto replied sheepishly.

' _ **Oops? You call this an oops!? You're literally destroyed your training field and that's all you have to say!?**_ ' Kyomi scolded her host.

' _I'm sorry I got a little too excited... Plus I did hold back while unleashing the Jutsu. I guess the potency of my chakra affected how powerful my Jutsu really are. But should think of an excuse to get myself out of trouble._ ' Naruto replied back with a sheepish expression.

' _ **Naruto-kun if you get excited, come and find me and I'll take care of for you. Because I had no intention of handing you over to these savages.**_ ' Kyoriki replied in an annoyed tone of voice.

Naruto put his head down in shame, Naruto return to the land of the living. Only to see his sensei in teammates staring at him with fear in their eyes. Naruto had not realized how much more powerful his techniques and become, granted he didn't have a whole lot of time to train on the outside. Perhaps it had to do with, all the extra power he gained from his original world.

Naruto gained far more than just the other portion of Kurama or Sasuke's Sharingan from his world. Naruto also possesses portions of the other eight Bijuu's chakra, & in laymen's terms that made him a pseudo-Juubi Jinchuuriki. Naruto gained unique abilities for each tailed beast chakra portion; magnetic force, blue flame generation, coral growth, lava manipulation, steam generation, poison and acid creation, scale powder, and ink creation.

The potency of his chakra and quality of it had more than double and his life force as an Uzumaki had received the same effect. It's another reason his aging was slow to a crawl and his regenerative healing factor allowed him to survive harsher treatment. Plus with all the chakra control training, it only added to Naruto's already impressive power.

Kakashi felt his legs shaking. ' _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!? What kind of monster has he become!? Dammit Jiraiya-sama I thought you were only supposed to teaching the basics not teach him advance shit like this!?_ ' Kakashi mentally complained, as he had no desire to fight against Naruto now.

"DOPE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Sasuke yelled at the 'dumbass' blond teammate of his. Naruto showed a sheepish expression and chuckled a bit.

"Sorry everyone, that was a Jutsu given to me by Ero-Sennin." Naruto chuckled knowing the perfect way to throw off suspicion.

' _Bullshit!_ ' Jiraiya thought.

"Baka, why would Jiraiya-sama give you such a powerful Ninjutsu?" Sakura scolded. Naruto blinked with a confused look before he made an 'oh' face. Playing his part was becoming a bit to ease around everyone.

"Well he was drunk, got beaten by a bunch of angry naked women, and he threw me a scroll containing a few Jutsu. He told me to train in them till I could destroy a whole training field. And it took me awhile to get the Jutsu down." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Reaching into his Shuriken pouch, Naruto pulled out the small scroll that Jiraiya gave him. This was to prove a point, but also remind the Toad Sannin where he got the Jutsu.

Jiraiya, however, looked at the scroll as memories of his drunken state did resurface. Slapping himself at his stupidity, Jiraiya made a mental note to never get drunk around Naruto again.

Naruto heard a loud 'Smack' as he just figured Tsunade hit Jiraiya over the head, rather heard.

Naruto looked over his teammates and sensei as they still had wary expressions, but he could feel they were easing up thanks to the explanation. He gave everyone a big goofy grin as he held up his act. This cause Sasuke and Sakura to realize their teammate was being a 'dumbass' still.

' _ **You may have just dodged a bullet, smooth Otouto.**_ ' Kurama spoke through their mental connection.

Naruto mentally nodded with his Aniki, before turning his attention back to Kakashi. His silver-haired sensei clenched up, as he felt the shiver go down his spine. 'What the hell is wrong with me? There's no way does the same 'Naruto' who left the village two and a half years ago.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto kept his smirk as sensor abilities allowed him to pick up the mood of those around him, However, Naruto mentally narrowed his eyes feeling two very negative chakra signatures hiding and watching. They didn't seem pleased and angry, greatly for some reason.

Off in the shadows, two figures can be seen sitting in the tree, they both wore whole body skin tight black suits, with ANBU masks that covered their complete head. "It appears Jiraiya messed up." A male voice could be heard whispering out.

"I told you it would've been better to leave him in the village. But no you had to give him to your perverted sensei didn't you." A female voice fired back.

"Sorry..." The male voice sounded sheepish. Little did these two figure no one of Naruto's Kage Bunshin was observing them from the shadows.

Naruto had kept up his charade as his clones listened in on the conversations between the two Sannin and the other groups watching them. It was lucky he had trained to the bone on Chakra control.

* * *

{Sometime later}

Kakashi was running through the forest outside of the now destroyed training field, he was on full alert. He is currently abandoned his current mission to attacking Naruto only, after the blonde's display of destructive power earlier. Kakashi's mind race trying to figure out how Naruto became so strong. This wasn't part of the plan and thing might unravel. Kakashi quickly jumped as he landed on a tree branch, before descending into a bush.

With his Sharingan he was able to locate, Sakura was not much difficulty, unfortunately for Naruto and Sasuke they were much more difficult to find. Sakura was hiding under a bush not even 20 meters away from Kakashi.

' _There's Sasuke._ ' Kakashi thought as he spotted the duck ass Uchiha, crouched on a tree branch. ' _Now where is Naruto? This isn't right he supposed to have horrible chakra control, and yet I can't sense his chakra signature at all?_ ' Kakashi pondered before dodging, and deadly spiraling sphere of chakra aimed for him.

"Rasengan!"

Kakashi quickly and effectively dodged Naruto's Rasengan, only for him to hear the chirping of birds approaching fast from behind him. Kakashi's eyes widened as he sore Sasuke charging at him with Chidori at full power.

"Chidori!"

Kakashi quickly dodged, before delivering and earth-shattering kick to Sasuke's left cheek. Kakashi swiftly turned around and blocked Naruto punch, although upon contact Kakashi's felt something off about Naruto's chakra. Kakashi was by no means a sensory type, he can see chakra in its initial stage with his Sharingan. It may have only lasted for a second, the silver-haired scarecrow felt something off something ominous about Naruto's chakra.

' _What was that just now?_ ' Kakashi thought only to be brought out of his thought process by Sakura who came down with a dropkick aimed directly for Kakashi's head. ' _These three aren't giving me anytime to think or prepare._ ' Kakashi mentally groaned.

Kakashi created some distance in between him and Team 7. "Shinobi Tactical Knowledge Number 1: Taijutsu"

Kakashi, however, shiver in fear or terror as Naruto had a big fox-like grin. Struggling to shrug off the dread he feels in his gut. Kakashi hardens his expressions and steeled his resolve.

Kakashi rushed towards his students, as he came into contact with Naruto first. The two exchanged a few punches and kicks before Naruto jumped into the air.

"Cha. Got ya!" Sakura yelled, throwing multiple monstrous punches at Kakashi, who dodged and effortlessly. "I just need one shot." Sakura cursed her lack of speed. Her teammates had different reactions at her comment. Sasuke given his usual 'Hn' sound as Naruto merely just looked at Sakura, disappointment hidden behind his usual façade.

"It won't do any good if you can't hit me." Kakashi teased, only for him to back into a tree, quickly ducking as Sakura demolished the tree.

Kakashi quickly pulled out a kunai in order to block Sasuke's sword strike. The two exchanged of few slashing blows, as sparks were sent flying in every direction. Kakashi crouched down and kick Sasuke in the chin sending you up into the air, jumping into the air Kakashi wrapped in bandages around Sasuke's body.

"Omote Renge [Primary Lotus]!"

Kakashi pile drive Sasuke's body into the ground, Kakashi quickly jumped out of the crater. After a quick closer inspection he noticed there was a log in the crater instead of a body. ' _Perform the replacement Jutsu. Where could he be now?_ ' Kakashi pondered for a second.

' _Damn, they've gotten pretty good. But where is Naruto?_ ' Kakashi wondered to himself, although he didn't have to wonder for too long.

"Konoha Secret Finger Jutsu: Sennen Goroshi [One Thousand Years of Death]!"

Kakashi's eyes widen as he turned around only to see Naruto crouched down behind him. Without warning Naruto rammed his fingers into Kakashi's bottom, the silver-haired scarecrow's eyes widened comically. Naruto couldn't help but grin he had finally gotten revenge, sending the former ANBU captain flying to the air.

Tears streamed out of Kakashi's eyes as he was sent flying through the air before he flew into a tree. Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing holding his stomach. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Naruto laughed while pointing a finger at Kakashi.

Kurama who saw the whole thing couldn't help but laugh as his voice boomed. Tears formed and Kurama's breathing became horse and the air from his 'lungs' became depleted. Kyoriki and Kyomi had an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Though Kyoriki's giggles and fits of laughter was sounding perverted and slightly filled with lust.

Kyomi had started banging the ground as her laughter caused her breathing problems. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

Anyone who saw Naruto's actions either had to struggle from bursting out into a fit of giggles or laughing much like Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke were torn between laughing like idiots and complete shock. More so shock for Sakura, Sasuke shaking his head while trying to control his laughter.

Jiraiya frowned, unpleasant memories resurfaced. Remembering the prank Naruto pulled on him spying on a bunch of women back at the Kaminari no Kuni (Land Of Lightning). Tsunade held a neutral expression as she just stood there in silence. Shizune has no problem laughing at Kakashi as her uncontrollable giggles sounded like a sweet melody.

Team 7 made their way over towards Kakashi's body that was embedded into the trunk of the tree.

"Jesus Naruto. Do you think you hit them hard enough?" Sakura as she grabbed one of Kakashi's arms, and literally yanks him out of the tree. The silver haired Jounin dropped to the ground like a brick, his eyes were sporting spirals as he clearly knocked out.

"Oops. Sorry about that I think I'm the little carried away." Naruto said while scratching his whiskered cheek with a single finger as he chuckled sheepishly.

"Hn. Dope were you trying to kill him?"

"What no of course not Sasuke, why would I want to hurt Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto howled, as he wanted to keep his act for as long as he possibly could. 'Hmph, the people of this village or even dumber than the ones from our home world. But then again that's not saying much' Kurama muttered aloud.

"Hn. It doesn't matter; in the end, we won and he lost." Sasuke grunted, acting as his usual emo self, before reaching down and grabbed both of the bells latched onto Kakashi's belt.

Tsunade still sporting her neutral expression walked over to Jiraiya and grabbed him by the ear. "You have a lot of explaining to do, and I don't think they're going to be particularly happy with you," Tsunade growled, ignoring the pervert's cries for mercy. Shizune followed her master, although she wasn't looking forward to the beating Jiraiya would receive from 'them'.

Naruto blinked as he noticed everyone but the anbu were leaving. Looking at the unconscious limp body of Kakashi. Naruto smirked as he picked up the Jonin and carried him off to his apartment. All the while Naruto is sporting a cherished like grin.

* * *

{Outside of the village}

We see two figures standing in the forest surrounding Konoha. The first figure was a tall rugged man, with long shaggy black hair and steel blue eyes, he was wearing a gray and blue ceremonial kimono he also had a blue haori held together by a gray haori himo and a hakama of the same color.

The second figure was a beautiful young woman with long wavy black hair, her left eye held a Byakugan, while her right eye possessed a Sharingan. She was wearing a black cloak with multiple red clouds printed on it.

"Shall we collect Kyomi-hime and Kyoriki-hime's jinchuuriki Sus-kun~?" The young woman asked the rugged man.

"Let's wait until tomorrow night, besides he just got back to his home village. He deserves at least another day before we take them out of this hell hole Mikasa-chan." The rugged man spoke as he narrowed his steel blue eyes, at Konoha before the duo vanished in a spiral of lightning wind and water.

* * *

{With Naruto}

Naruto giggled like a man to himself as he just dropped off Kakashi at his apartment. Naruto idly wonders what his clones are currently doing besides gathering intel.

He really wanted to get a better grasp on his abilities but he could do much other than what he trained in. In addition, with the creepy amount of Anbu agents still watching him. Naruto simply shrugged it off as he made his way to an abandon training ground.

In his Original home world, Training ground 72 had a secret hatch that leads to outside the village. Naruto doesn't know if that hatch still exists in the world but it's a good idea to test out. The hatch and training field itself was left abandoned because of the numerous reports of people going missing. Most of the time it was because someone happens to find the hatch that was so well hidden even anbu had a tough time finding it.

The Hatch itself opened up to a maze of tunnels, caves, and a catacomb of dark passages. One could not simply find the exit of the tunnel or the end because the real exit was located in a lake.

It's was also the reason Naruto got away with so many of his pranks. There was a whole slew of entrances and exits for this catacomb. If exposed would cause the Leaf Village to fall to ruin. This cave system was made during Hashirama's time that much he is aware of.

Who made it and why it wasn't on file which was rather depressing.

If the Catacomb cave system still existed in this world. He would be able to use his Kage Bunshin to figure out an escape plan.

It was rather simple, but doing so while being watched would be a challenge.

' _ **How about that one time you played Shinobi Tag with your clones when you got bored? Use the smoke that summons them as cover to switch places.**_ ' Kurama suggested as Naruto's eyes lit up with spine-shivering glint.

' _Thanks, Aniki._ ' Naruto as he raced to the training field and summoned for his clones.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Naruto harem: Kyomi, Kyoriki, ?**

 **And there is the chapter, I lifted off the cliffhanger. Who the mysterious to people outside of the village and what do they want Naruto? You have to stay tuned until the next chapter to find out.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Beta Reader's**

 **The Maelstrom – V01dSw0rd**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Rtwynu**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – Have a Little Feith**

 **The Beast Of The Cataclysm – Have a Little Feith/Jaerskov Tempestwing**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – Rtwynu/deathleader/TBM10**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – Team NovaStorm**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – xigbar94**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Eyes of Reincarnation – When I get time I will start this fanfiction.**

 **Lemon Tales – Chapter 5 – On hiatus for the moment, but don't worry the chapter is halfway done. I guess I'm sorry to say this but Lemon Tales is on hold for now. I'm not giving up on the story it's just that I've run out of material, as I really don't watch porn or read hentai very much.**

 **Naruto Way Of The Rikudo Sennin – On hiatus, I currently have too many projects. Plot created, I just don't have the time.**

 **White Dragon's Of Love – Has been adopted by firestarter09.**

 **A Crack In Reality – Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune – Up for adoption.**

 **Naruto x Highschool DxD Challenge – The Son of Shiva – Has been adopted by The Storm Master 567.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Na**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto that rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Yawning could be heard as the Jinchuriki of three powerful beings fell into a blissful lumber.

Naruto indeed was able to easily trick the Anbu agents with his little smoke and clones switcheroo. It was actually quite sad Naruto was expecting more of a challenge but then again, with all of the shit he went through in the fourth great ninja war in his original home world.

Tricking a couple Anbu agents was like a walk in the park. Naruto indeed found at away leading out of Konoha through the catacomb cave system. But it took FUCKING HOURS TO FIND THE RIGHT EXIT! When he claimed back out it was already night time and the moon was high in the sky.

Naruto stretched out his arms and yawned before rolling over on his side in his sleep, with his cramped small bed of his rinky-dinky apartment. It's sad into Naruto that Kyoriki couldn't stay in the real world for long periods of time, because if she did his life force with diminishing until he died. This applied to both Kyomi and Kurama as well, Naruto does off dreaming about the beautiful Queen of all vampires, and surprisingly the former Fox Goddess as well.

But with Naruto's randomness and the fact he is unpredictable means he would find a loophole someway somehow.

He befriended the nine Bijuu from his world. He was the only shinobi besides Old Man Sage to have a friendly conversation with all nine colossal beings of chakra. The amount of friends the Bijuu have could be counted on one hand as well.

* * *

{Somewhere else in Konoha}

In a bunker deep in the village, screams of pain could be heard, inside the bunker Jiraiya laid on the ground caked in his own blood. Both the Jiraiya's arms were broken as well is his ribs and a handful of his internal organs were ruptured.

Now who could put Jiraiya in such a state?

Tsunade of course not, now she had red hair similar to a tomato and violet eyes and a fiery temper. Kushina Uzumaki the mastermind behind everything and in second-in-command was Tsunade. Minato didn't get a say in anything, as the guilty felt overwhelmed his senses.

"This is all your fault you stupid pervert! I told you to teach him nothing but the basics, but 'NO' what did you do, you teach him advance and Ninjutsu, he's becoming too strong to control Jiraiya!" Kushina yelled at the perverted Gama Sennin, as her hair whipped around resembling nine tails.

Tsunade stood off in the corner rubbing her forehead in annoyance; at first Tsunade a thought Kushina's plan was completely psychotic. However, eventually, Kushina overpowered Tsunade both physically and mentally. The same goes for Jiraiya and Kakashi as Kushina was more ruthless and cruel than anyone they knew.

"I-I'm-m... S-S-or-rry..." Jiraiya gasps out as blood literally gushed out of his mouth. Pain wrecked his body as the bleeding started to become far too dangerous and lethal for the Toad Sennin.

Kushina shook her head in disappointment. "Tsunade heal him before he dies..." Kushina spoke in barely controlled rage. Her voice was monotone as she stormed out of the bunker, and heading off to her personal chamber. Tsunade did as she was ordered, as she walked over to the nearly dead Gama Sennin and began to heal him.

"You could've avoided this beating, by just following Kushina's orders. Please use your head next time and not the one in between your legs." Tsunade sighed, as she increased Jiraiya's healing process. Keeping the perverted sage alive was becoming problematic; Kushina was ruthless and unforgiving in her beating.

' _Is this really the right thing to do? Is it really worth this much pain just to ruin Naruto's life?_ ' Jiraiya thought to himself as his world went black. His life is spared but he will be out of commission till he recovered.

Off in the corner, there was a cell door, and inside of the cell, we find Minato rocking himself back and forth. Minato's skin was pale, he looked frail and weak as his chakra has been sealed off for nearly 16 years. The sad part was Kushina made a clone of Minato, as she deemed the real Minato too weak.

Any man would be too weak when his wife breaks his heart and betrays him.

' _This is all my fault. If only I had proven to Kushina that Naruto was not a monster, then maybe I could've prevented this._ ' Minato rocked himself back and forth within his cell, which Kushina locked him in. Unable to see his son, Minato became more and more mentally unstable as worry, grief, guilt, and fear ate away at the man's sanity.

Locked away like some caged rapid animal. He is unable to protect the one thing he had left in this world. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade didn't care for his son which cause Minato to fall into a downward spiral. He prayed to whatever Deity would be willing to listen to his pleas.

A Father wanted so badly to protect his son from the monster that was once his wife.

Interesting side note Kushina was once a loving caring woman, until the night Kyomi attacked Konoha. After Minato sealed Kyomi into Naruto, Kushina snapped mentally, she placed the seal one Minato while he slept causing his chakra to be sealed completely off. And since that day Kushina's been planning to turn Naruto into a mindless slave as she doesn't see him as her son but as a monster.

Minato snapped out of his mental lapse as he saw a mouse on his pillow. The frail and weak man only looked at the mouse in wonder before it went up in smoke.

Minato's eyes widen as he knew that Jutsu just used. Shock and surprise were the most predominant emotions on his face.

Minato may have been mentally breaking down. But this place was protected by Fuinjutsu and several patrols of Anbu Guard whom were unaware of his presence in this cell. Only a few people could ever truly enter here unnoticed. However, who those people have eluded the Kage.

' _Kage Bunshin.. But who?_ ' The former Fourth Hokage thought as his mental process thought about something else for once. Looking back at his broken former of his 'sensei' and Tsunade who was to focus on saving the man's life. They were completely oblivious to what had just happened.

Minato looked back at the pillow before laying down. He didn't know why, but he had a urking feeling something big was going to happen.

Call it Father's intuition.

* * *

{Time skip – next morning – Naruto's apartment}

Light from the sun streamed in through the small window covered by a set of lines, which only did a half-assed job on keeping the rays of blinding light from getting through. His groan was heard echoing throughout the room. Naruto slowly opened up his cerulean blue eyes; they soon closed almost immediately after opening. The beams of light blinded Naruto, causing him to groan in discomfort.

The sun, or the giant ball of fire that gave life to all living beings on this planet, couldn't have picked a better time to rise. Alternatively, better yet, never have risen in the first place? One of these days, he was going to destroy the sun with a Supercharged Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball). Either that, or figure out a way to turn it off.

Kurama within his mindscape only could shake his head at his little brother's desire to commit mass genocide. Even though he knew, Naruto would never do such a thing. He was simply too kind and gentle… Unless you were Madara or Obito, Naruto could forgive pretty much anyone.

Grunting and cursing slightly, Naruto finally forced himself up into a sitting position on the bed and yawned. Mornings, something Naruto absolutely disliked with a burning passion. The young man began to stretch as he could feel his bones cracking and popping. The noises that his bones made would make any normal person cringe in disgust.

Within his mindscape, Kurama watched at Kyoriki and Kyomi were waken as well from their slumber. However, Kyoriki seemed to be muttering some odd curses about being up so earlier or hating the sun with a passion. Kurama raised an eyebrow knowing the Vampire Queen wasn't bothered by sunlight like other vampires. It just annoys her to be mobile in the sun.

Finally, Naruto got his lazy ass out of bed. Rubbing the back of his head hoping today would be a good day.

However, the moment Naruto stood up, all the memories from his clones flashed through his mind. This caused the blonde to yelping pain as he gripped his head slightly, perhaps 100 shadow clones was a bit too much. Especially first thing in the morning receiving all these new memories, although one man, in particular, stood out above all the others.

Anger and rage filled Naruto's entire being, he only been this angry once before, and that was when he fought against Obito after he became the Juubi jinchuuriki. These new memories even surprised his three tenants, more Kurama than Kyoriki or Kyomi.

However, Kyoriki and Kyomi flinched at the pure amount of bloodlust, killing intent, and primal wild raw power Naruto was releasing. Kurama wasn't affected by the sudden release of his little brother's own Bijuu Chakra within the young man. Kurama did, however, note that the Bijuu chakra was not of his sibling but of the Juubi itself.

' _ **No wonder the Old Man feared the Juubi just as much as his mother. That power, even at a fraction of it could overpower any of us. I might be a fragment of the Juubi. However, even I don't process such potent and thick chakra. What other effect could possibly happen with the Juubi's chakra in Naruto's system?**_ ' Kurama thought to himself.

Kyoriki tried to whisper sweet words to Naruto trying to calm him down before he alerts the whole village.

Naruto couldn't believe it his own mother was the one behind all of this hatred directed towards him. She could not accept the fact that he was turned into a jinchuuriki, so she plans to make him a mindless drone instead. In addition, what was worse she sealed off her own husband's chakra and lock him away like a wild animal.

' _How could she do something this horrible, no she's not my mother and this bitch is not even remotely close... Moreover, I have to remember, these people are not my friends or family. They just have their face and voice. Nevertheless, what they don't have is the heart, soul, and love that my friends and family does._ ' Naruto thought to himself as he could not stop himself from shaking in anger.

For once Kurama had no words, he was completely silent for the first time in over 1000-2000 years since his creation. He has seen cruelty among humans yes, but not to this degree and not this detailed. He always thought human were ants and pests before he met his little brother Naruto.

' _ **How could she do such a horrible thing, even us demons wouldn't even dare to such a thing.**_ ' Kyoriki spoke as she covered her mouth with her hands. Kyomi nodded in agreement with Kyoriki's statement as Kurama glanced at the former goddess and Vampire queen.

Kyomi snarled. ' _ **I've seen some horrible humans in my time. However, you're... The woman who gave birth to you takes the cake; this is an all-time low.**_ ' Kyomi growled. Interesting fact Kyomi attacked Konoha not purposely but to attack a certain someone, which she refuses to tell Naruto until he strong enough to deal with this being.

Naruto remained silent thinking of his real mother, the one whom given birth to him back in his home dimension. He couldn't compare the two, while they were both physically the same. His real mother was strong, brash, compassionate, and powerful. Even if she was knocked down she just back up and kept fighting.

In addition, when his real mother learned he was going to be a Jinchuriki she still loved him, overwhelmingly so.

This Kushina couldn't even begin to compare to his mother. Something Kurama silently agreed with his little brother. He may have hated Kushina for being pinned to a damn rock. However, Kushina was able to keep him at bay with just a Seal and her Chakra Chains. That Seal was weaker than Naruto's mind you. Kurama respected Kushina from their world to a degree. She was a pain, yes, but she was tougher than hell.

Kurama finally gained enough composure to speak. ' _ **Naruto what are you planning on doing?**_ ' Kurama asked his Otouto curious on what Naruto was going to do.

Naruto clenched his fists until his knuckles turned bright white, blood began to drip out from in between his fingers. Gritting his teeth as Naruto's whisker marks became feral, his eyes became scarlet red as his pupils became slitted like cats eyes, his fingernails started to resample claws, and finally, his teeth became fangs.

' _ **We're leaving tonight... In addition, I'm not leaving without my 'father', I'm not letting him rot away like this. I won't let him spend one more day in that prison if I have to kill that bitch that gave 'birth' to me so be it...**_ ' Naruto replied in a demonic tone that sent shivers down his two of tenants spines. Though both tenets shivered for a different reason.

Kurama could only give a feral fanged grin at his Otouto's answer.

' _ **Yes, that is good and all, but how will you break in undetected, break the Fuinjutsu that binds him, get out of the Village, and deal with those a part of Kushina's plan? You can't simply smash your way in. Nor can you fight off a squad of anbu by yourself.**_ ' Kurama pointed out.

While Naruto is indeed powerful to the point, he can fight on equal terms with a Jonin. He couldn't take on a whole squad of highly trained anbu let alone two Sannin, his mother, and whoever else is following Kushina.

Naruto calmed himself down and rubbed his face with his hands. A thousand different things racing through his mind all at once. Kurama was right and he couldn't just simply bust down the door and go on a rampage like he wants to.

He had to sit down and think of a plan before he made his move.

The problem wasn't getting in, blood seals lined the building and entrance. Only Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and a few others were allowed to enter. In addition, with him being their 'son' so to speak. No alarms will trip as he has 'their' blood flowing through his veins.

That was one of the major weaknesses of that place. It's also why his Kage Bunshin were able to sneak past unnoticed. Blood-related seals are not that complex compares to Chakra Seals. So it left a number of loopholes one could exploit.

One Naruto could very well use to his advantage if he plans carefully.

If it was a Chakra related seal with a Blood Seal then it would be near impossible to even enter that place.

' _Hey Kurama do you remember when Jiraiya was lecturing us on Blood and Chakra Related seals and what they are good for and not good for?_ ' Naruto asked his brother.

Kurama blinked confused for a moment before a savage grin made it onto his face.

Kyomi and Kyoriki blinked confusingly. They never understood the art of Fuinjutsu much but Naruto did while Kurama had a basic understanding of the art.

' _ **You sly fox kit.**_ ' Kurama said as Naruto summoned forth some Kage bunshin.

"You all know what to do," Naruto said as his clones saluted and left to do their tasks.

' _ **Koi what are you planning?**_ ' The gorgeous Vampire queen asked.

' _Let's just say there is a reason I am called Prankster King from Hell._ ' Naruto replied as Kurama started to laugh and Kyomi only ended up more confused.

One thing was for sure Minato was indeed correct, something indeed was going to happen. Something very bit; Konoha's self-destruct sequence began the moment Naruto stepped within the walls of this village.

* * *

{Time skip – nighttime}

The sun was finally setting on the once glorious village of Konoha. Naruto had all of his Kage Bunshin's out into the village fulfilling their diligent by getting the supplies he needed.

Surprisingly most the people in this timeline were much stupider or so much different from his home world. A simple Henge no Jutsu was enough to fool the Anbu agents. This is rather depressing and worrying to the Master Sage.

Something that also surprise Naruto were all of his friends they were all so different; Shikamaru was stupid, ignorant, as well as a glutton. Choji was smart, arrogant, and anorexic. Ino was very shy, timid, and had a fear of boys. Kiba hated dogs and loved cats, which in itself was very weird seeing he is part of the Inuzuka clan. Hinata was a huge bitch, and she would often whore herself out. Neji was Jiraiya's living incarnate as he is a shameless pervert. Lee was the same as he was in Naruto's original world.

Tenten has no real talent with ninja tools at all, and would often cut or hurt herself. Sasuke was still the same arrogant prick, although he was somewhat of a player. Sakura is a whore just like Hinata so there wasn't much he could add other than he found out she is a Genjutsu user.

Which was sort of an surprising but not by much? Sakura from his old world had perfect control of her chakra and could be a great Genjutsu user but she focused on Medical Techniques alone.

As this greatly saddened Naruto as all of his friends are so different, but he had no time to whine over such things. The people of this world made their choices and they would have to live with them. Whether their choices are glorious or horrifying, everyone had to bear the weight and burden of their own choices.

Naruto is currently making sure he had everything he needed. One hundred Explosive Tags, 10 containers of itching powder, 15 whoopee cushion with rocks tied to them, and a homemade smoke bomb that smells like cherries and caused ever breathe in the powder would cause very strange hallucinations. Granted Kyomi taught Naruto how to make the smoke bomb, as she was still kitsune and she loved pranking people.

Naruto is ready to raise hell to get his father back, although Naruto had the distinct feeling that someone is watching him. One the signatures was definitely a chakra signature yellow one, was immensely powerful but did not possess chakra, it felt similar to Kyomi's power only stronger.

' _ **Naruto-kun I recognize this power, it's Susanoo the former Storm God. But why is he here and what would he want with you?**_ ' Kyomi spoke aloud to her host.

' _Susanoo? What is he like?_ ' Naruto replied.

' _ **He's a hopeless drunk, and nearly got himself killed by Amaterasu-chan. When he destroyed her race field in a drunken stupor, there was that reason alone why she is considered the strongest God without counting Kami, Yami, and Shinigami.**_ ' Kyoriki replied shivering at the being Susanoo received.

Kurama couldn't sense any negative emotions coming from these two. However, he still didn't trust anyone just because they didn't have any negative intent. ' _ **Otouto while you go over there asked them why they're here, knowing you may gain them as allies.**_ ' Kurama suggested while Kyomi and Kyoriki agreed with the giant Kitsune made out of living chakra.

Naruto sighed before making his way over towards their hiding place while holding a huge sack over his shoulder. He looked like an orange Santa Claus, at this, late in the game Naruto really didn't care whether the Anbu saw him or not, they can easily mistake the bag for a garbage.

' _I really hope they aren't that dense or stupid._ ' Naruto thought as he kept walking.

"Oi! I know you're there, come on out!" Naruto said while staring up at a large tree.

"Mah mah, you're good Whisker-kun." A squeaky female voice called out, as an attractive young woman hopped down from a tree branch. Although compared to Kyoriki or Kyomi she was nothing.

In Naruto's own opinion no female could match the beauty and sexiness of Kyoriki and Kyomi.

A rugged man with long shaggy black hair and steel blue eyes followed the young woman. "Well gaki I'm impressed that you spotted us, but I have to ask what's with the bag?" The rugged man asked.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow as his three tenants told him to tell them the truth. "To be completely honest I'm trying to break my dad of Prison before a escaping from this village," Naruto said before he noticed the young woman was wearing a black cloak with multiple red clouds printed on it.

"You're with the Akatsuki aren't you?" Naruto said as he slipped into a battle stance, despite still holding a large bag.

The rugged man put his hands up in a non-threatening manner. "Whoa whoa easy there Gaki no need for alarm. We are here to take you out of this village and bring you to my sister Amaterasu. She misses her friends Kyomi and Kyoriki greatly. You will not be harmed nor will you die if you come with us." The man said now known as Susanoo.

"I'm Mikasa Uchiha, and this is Susanoo no Mikoto, but I just call him Sus-kun. He is my boyfriend~." The newly named Mikasa squealed in joy.

Naruto along with his three tenants deadpanned at the duo. ' _You have to be fucking kidding me._ ' Naruto mentally whined.

' _ **Heh. At least she's lively...**_ ' Kurama replied.

' _ **Very lively indeed.**_ ' Kyomi also commented.

' _ **You better stay with my Naruto-kun, you concubine!**_ ' Kyoriki growled.

Naruto shook his head as he stared at the duo once more. "Okay, I'll go with you if you help me first. I want you to help me get my father out of this place. You do that for me and I'll go with you without hesitation." Naruto replied hoping that they would say yes.

"Sure why not gaki, I could use some entertainment," Susanoo replied with a bored expression on his face.

"Naruto-chan you got yourself a deal!" Mikasa replied in an all too cheerful tone.

Both Naruto and Kurama smiled at the same time as many beings across this new elemental Nations started to get a bone shivering chill deep within their core. As if someone was, unleash upon the world and nothing could possibly stop the oncoming storm.

The former Storm God and his girlfriend saw this smile, and mentally back up a bit. That type of smile could make the worst demon or devil tremble in fear.

* * *

{A short while later}

The two members of the Akatsuki follow Naruto through the endless maze of tunnels before they came to a large metal door. There were many seals spread across this door, but one stood out above the others the middle one. It's made from some kinda of golden paper with a blood seal pages into it.

Susanoo turned and looked at Mikasa who nodded, as she performed the ram hand seal. "Byakugan." The veins around her left bulged. "There are 50 chakra signatures, most of whom are Anbu... Correction they are root Anbu... They are three for that have Kage a level chakra, and there is one that extremely week." Mikasa spoke in a grim tone.

Susanoo cracked his neck, as he pulled out his Totsuka no Tsurugi [Sword of Totsuka].

Naruto took in a deep breath as closed his eyes only to open up his eyes revealing a pair of fully mature Sharingan. The three tomoe patterns soon evolved into a three intersecting ellipses with a three pointed shuriken in the middle.

"How do you have the..."

Naruto turned his head towards Mikasa, who gasped at the fact that Naruto possessed the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "I'll explain everything later... Let's just say this is the last gift from my best friend." Naruto said before biting his thumb, and putting a streak of his own blood onto the center seal.

This caused the door to open up in a spiral motion, just as it did for his clone. The duo filed Naruto as he quietly maneuvered through the tight narrow corridors placing his traps as he went. Continuing down to the underground bunker Naruto places a special trap for this 'world' Kushina.

With all of his homemade traps all around while they made their way towards his father's cell. Naruto secretly places one more trap down knowing he had everything covered. Now the only thing left was to spring his trap.

Naruto began to feel his 'Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan' beginning to drain the chakra, it really wasn't that much of a problem for him since he had so much of it. In truth, this is the first time Naruto used his Sharingan in the physical world since the Fourth Great Ninja War.

Nevertheless, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan given Naruto the advantage he needed to make sure everything was going smoothly.

It didn't take the group very long to come upon Minato's cell, Mikasa began to pick the lock. Naruto noticed the movement from inside the cell, which the sound of a lock popping echoed throughout the entire bunker. Naruto mentally cursed himself as he quickly grabbed his, weakened decrepit father out of his crappy mattress.

The man was too weak fight back not like he would after seeing his son with two other strange people. Minato just silently let his son do the work. He could move and any other basic movements but he was far from fighting shape. He only has been given enough food to keep him alive & somewhat healthy. He wasn't all skin and bones but he was close to it. He still silently smiled at his son with a warm expression as Naruto returned the look.

Breaking Minato's bonds Naruto piggybacked his father as the man' horse dry voice wheezed some sounds. "Easy Tou-san, let us handle this," Naruto whispers back as the former fourth Hokage nodded.

Susanoo narrowed his eyes. "We got we came here for, we need to leave. That lock was booby-trapped; it wouldn't be wise to stay here for very long. My sister Amaterasu should be able to heal him and remove any seals that were placed on him." Susanoo advised as Naruto performed a single-handed Tiger seal. "Kai!"

Multiple small explosions could be heard echoing throughout the corridors of the underground bunker, which were soon followed by cries of either surprise pain or anger. "That should hold them for a little while as a chance to leave," Naruto spoke as he created a Kage Bunshin to carry his father.

The Kage Bunshin dashed off without a second thought as Naruto and the others prepare to leave Naruto hears a voice of someone he vowed to see the error of their ways.

"Going so soon demon~." A voice called out from behind Naruto, gritting his teeth. " **Kushina...** " Naruto said in a calm yet bone-chilling demonic tone. Naruto's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan glowed with power and anger as his own Bijuu chakra spiked for a quick second.

"You shouldn't have come here~," Kushina said with a twisted grin as her tone was filled with anger.

"You shouldn't have come out of your room," Naruto said as one of Naruto's traps ensnared Kushina who was now affected by the Cherry smelling powder. The Kage level Kunoichi started to see delusions, as she screamed in absolute terror at absolutely nothing.

The two Akatsuki members were curious what could cause such an induced state.

"Come on, we don't have much time and that powder will wear off in an hour or two," Naruto said as all three members of the rescue party blotted for the exit, following Naruto as they went.

The Former storm god while silent was impressed greatly. This kid was able to cripple and slow down not just a Kage level shinobi but also entire squads of anbu, Ne Anbu at that.

"What was that red powder stuff Whisker-kun?" Mikasa asked with her normal squeaky joyful voice.

"Oh, nothing much, just some powder I learned how to make a while back."

"Impressive Gaki, you were able to sneak into a highly guarded place and cripple almost everyone here."

Naruto smiled as he turned to the Storm God. "Thanks." Was all Naruto said as the three of the members hauled ass out of the cave exit.

* * *

{Outside the Land Of Fire}

Naruto looked over Minato whom hugged his son as soon as the regrouped. Naruto's EMS was deactived as he checked over his father for any injuries or something he lacked other than food, training, rest, and a mental exam.

"Nice to see you still have some life in you old man." Naruto said as the son given the dad some protein bars and food pills that were specially modified. Given Minato some bottle water, the Fourth Hokage made short work of the food and water give to him.

It was better than those MRE that his clone given him. The said clone would die without Minato actually being there to supply it with anything it might have needed. Chakra is the number one thing that it needed to function. Without Minato supplying the Clone with his chakra, the flesh and blood clone would break down like a decomposing corpse.

"We need to head to our base before any anbu squads find us Gaki." Susanoo said as he scanned the area around him.

"Agreed." Naruto said as he threw his dad's arm over his shoulder and carried him as if he was a wounded man.

"S-Sochi, how did?" Minato spoke with a soft horse voice.

Naruto smiled as he glanced to his dad.

"Deception is a Shinobi's bread and butter all will be explained when you fully recover and possibly get back into shape." Naruto said as the older shinobi blinked before giving a dry chuckle as he nodded.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter, as I'm trying something I haven't seen before evil Kushina and good Minato. It's not seem to often, so I decided to give it a try. You guys let me know how you like it, as Naruto is now out of Konoha, the story can really begin.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Beta Reader's**

 **The Maelstrom – V01dSw0rd**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Rtwynu**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – Have a Little Feith**

 **The Cataclysmic Beast – Have a Little Feith/Jaerskov Tempestwing**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – Rtwynu/deathleader/TBM10**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – Team NovaStorm**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – xigbar94**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **The Beast Of The Cataclysm – On hiatus, under major storyline reconstruction.**

 **The Maelstrom – Waiting for my Beta to read this after he/she finishes the previous chapters.**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Chapter 5 – Waiting for my Beta to read this after he/she finishes the previous chapters.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Na**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto that rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Meeting The Leader Of The Akatsuki**

* * *

In the underground bunker Kushina's frustrating scream and yelling could be heard, not only that but she throwing everything she can get her hands are chakra chains around.

"ALL THE PLANNING! ALL THE YEARS I SPENT IN THIS BUNKER, WAITING FOR THAT LITTLE DEMON TO REACH THE PROPER AGE TO MANIPULATE AND CONTROL! IT'S ALL GONE!" Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs with her hair was whipping around similar to that of the nine tails. Her eyes were glowing red, and she was giving off a maleficent aura.

Standing opposite to her was a young man with shoulder-length spiky blond hair and blue eyes. This was Minato, to be more exact the clone of Minato Kushina created. "Please, Kushina-sama please calm down." The clone spoke in a calm respectful manner. The only thing the clone received in for his efforts was a chakra chain through the head.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? HOW COULD HE POSSIBLY POSSESS THE MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!?" Kushina yelled out in questions but received no answers from either sannin or anyone else in the room.

Kushina started to giggle and laughs like someone who completely lost their mind as a disturbing lunatic laugh filled the area. "HAHAHAHA HEHEHE I KNEW IT! THAT FUCKING MIKOTO MUST'VE GIVEN IT TO HIM! SHE WAS THE ONLY WHORE AGAINST THIS! HEHEHE WHAT'S NEXT?! THAT DEMON BANGING THAT WHORE LIKE THE SLUT SHE IS BEFORE I FIND HER & GUT HER OPEN LIKE A FISH?!" Kushina continued ranting, as Jiraiya hid behind Tsunade. Tsunade kept herself as small as possible, shivers ran down both Sannin's spines.

"DANZO!"

A frail, old man, black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged, with an x-shaped scar on his chin. The old man wore a white shirt, with a black or dark gray robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder.

"You do not need to yell so loud Kushina... I believe the Raikage can hear you clearly in Kumo." Danzo spoke in a humorous tone before all humor disappeared from his facial features.

"I told you this would happen, he would eventually find out about you. In addition, he would leave you if you did not put a leash on the weapon as I advised you too. You should've given him to me then none of this would have happened Kushina-sama. However, do not worry because I sent out the Root to bring him back. If he truly has the Mangekyo Sharingan along with the Kyuubi then you have the perfect weapon to wage war." Danzo spoke in an emotionless tone.

' _Once I get him back to the village I'll get him under my control with Kotoamatsukami. Moreover, I will destroy you, you wretched bitch. I may want to become ruler of whole continent but what you did to Minato is unacceptable. All of this will end up with you trapping yourself instead of keeping the Weapon under our thumb. That will lead to your undoing in more ways than one._ ' Danzo thought to himself.

Kushina took a couple calming breaths before she stormed out of the room not wanting to talk to anyone. Jiraiya finally came out from behind of Tsunade as he was shaking like a leaf.

"Danzo-san who exactly did you send after Naruto?" Tsunade asked with an eyebrow cocked. Curious to who could possibly be strong enough to handle a Jinchuriki. Even if Naruto is stupid (In her opinion), he was still a pain in the ass to take down.

The memory of the sparring match with Kakashi flashed in the Slug Sannin's mind.

Danzo did not look at Hashirama's granddaughter as he simply smirked. "I sent two specific individuals after him that will be able to overpower him and bring him back," Danzo said with a creepy smirk on his face, before he left the bunker.

"Tsunade-hime..."

Tsunade turned to the frightened Gama Sannin. "What is a Jiraiya?" Tsunade spoke with an emotionless look on her face.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? do you honestly think it was good for us to lock away Minato and do all that stuff too..." Jiraiya tried to say before he was slapped in the face.

"Do not question Kushina-sama's orders Jiraiya. Now please clean up the corpse in the corner." Tsunade said as she pointed to the clone of Minato, who is missing a good quarter of his head.

Tsunade left the bunker in order to return to the Hokage tower.

Jiraiya simply grumbled under his breath as he picked up the corpse of the clone of his former student. ' _I can't help but feel with Naruto out of the village. I get an eerie feeling of doom upon us; perhaps maybe I could've prevented this... No! Stop doubting yourself Jiraiya! You just need to go to the Hot Springs in spy on some young beautiful women~! Hehehehehe._ ' Jiraiya thought to himself, before carrying the corpse out of the bunker with him.

* * *

{With Naruto}

Naruto followed Susanoo, and his pretty but crazy girlfriend Mikasa Uchiha. Minato was currently being supported by to Naruto's clones. They all lazily made their way towards Amegakure in order to meet Amaterasu.

' _ **Naruto you can trust Ammy-chan. Then she most likely will heal your father; just don't do anything to anger her.**_ ' Kyoriki assured Naruto raised an eyebrow.

' _ **Amaterasu-chan and her two siblings Susanoo and Tsukuyomi, where the only God's in Takama-Ga-Hara I trust nowadays. Because of my exile they left, and Kami and Yami had increased their work ethic, in order to compensate for them leaving.**_ ' Kyomi spoke in a happy tone, happy and excited to see her old friends.

Kurama was quiet as he was wondering who was in the Akatsuki in this world. With no Gedo Mazo in this world, he wouldn't have to worry about being sealed but he was still uneasy. Narrowing his eyes, he could feel the Juubi chakra deep within Naruto attempting to consume his own. ' _ **This is going to get out of hand eventually. This chakra is going to become too powerful for me to suppress. I wonder if I should tell Naruto or not?**_ ' Kurama thought to himself.

"I may have a way to get to Amegakure faster," Naruto announced, as he was sick and tired of walking at a slow pace. Naruto was not a very patient person, even after all the training he went through he was still a very impatient young man.

Susanoo completely stopped as he turned around and looked at Naruto. "Do you now? Well then let's hear it." Susanoo spoke with his eyebrow cocked. "Yes, Whisker-kun please do tell~," Mikasa spoke in her bubbly tone.

Minato looked at his son with a confused expression. Had his son mastered or even learned any time-space Ninjutsu? Naruto's eyes shifted to his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, as a thick potent and yet cold purple aura exploded from his body taking the shape of a humanoid skeleton from the waist up. This skeleton then grows muscle, tissue, & skin before its body its engulfed by armor. The amortized humanoid being, evolved further as it grew a lower half. It now resembled a gigantic 300-meter tall ethereal samurai warrior with wings.

Minato could not believe his eyes his son possessed the Sharingan! How is something like this possible? Had he been drunk and accidentally knocked up Mikoto?

They all found themselves lost in the sea of purple chakra/aura. Naruto's Perfect Susanoo is almost a perfect reflection of Sasuke's. (Only Naruto's Perfect Susanoo resembles Kakashi's Perfect Susanoo he only had for a period before his Sharingan got burned out.)

"OI! GAKI WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!" Susanoo yelled out in surprise.

"Relax Sus-kun, I believe this is the Susanoo in its final stage. Isn't that correct Whisker-kun?" Mikasa spoke in a serious tone of voice, using her Byakugan on Naruto for the first time and was surprised. She did not only saw Kyomi and Kyoriki inside of Naruto. But she also saw something much stronger, even stronger than Amaterasu possibly.

"You see Kurama don't you..." Naruto said not even looking at the female Uchiha. Sighing, Naruto had yet explained everything he could do now, which is a lot quite honestly.

"I'll explain everything later, as what I have to tell you may not believe me. But I really don't care if you do or don't. I'll use my Susanoo to get us to Amegakure in no time." Naruto said as he felt his chakra draining rapidly, as he or he felt the signs of fatigue kicking in. The Perfect Susanoo was no joke it was both the ultimate attack and defense, but also the potential to kill the user, as it would drain the user's chakra down to absolute zero they're not careful.

Lucky for Naruto Ame was not that far away but he would be in no condition to fight after they land. The closer Ame becomes, the less chakra he has. He was also what some call a Chakra monster, so he had some time before he's drained of chakra.

' _ **Naruto do not worry I've already prepared chakra for you. Moreover, I will transfer it when your reserves get too low.**_ ' Kurama informs younger brother.

' _ **Yes Kyomi and I have stabilized your life force, as well as adding her own power into the chakra Kurama prepared for you. You have a total of an hour before your newfound power of yours wears off. However, until then pace yourself koi.**_ ' Kyoriki informed her lover.

' _Thank you guys, it really means a lot to me that you're willing to help me._ ' Naruto replied with a smile as he controlled his Susanoo with some difficulty. It was hard maintaining this massive avatar of chakra. It would take some practice and loads of training to really use this technique to its fullest.

' _ **Nonsense Naruto-kun, you're the first human I've actually ever cared about.**_ ' Kyomi spoke in a friendly motherly tone, unaware of the blush forming on her cheeks. Spending so much time with Naruto seems too broken her inner tsundere, or at least towards him.

Naruto smiled as he prepared his Susanoo. With a single flap of his Susanoo's wings, he took off into the air at mach 1 speed shocking the former storm god and Mikasa as the ground before further and further away.

Naruto all the while cheering, he loved the feeling of flying.

Kurama shook his head at his little brother's joy. But solidified to speak to his little brother figure about the recent development that is happening with the Juubi's Chakra deep within Naruto's chakra core.

* * *

{Outside of Amegakure}

Amegakure used to be a miserable boring place until Amaterasu and her two siblings arrived to establish the Akatsuki organization. Ever since Amaterasu set foot in Amegakure it hasn't rained since she arrived, unless Susanoo was angry or drunk.

We find a beautiful tall woman with long white hair, with crimson markings spread across her body. She was dressed in an elegant red and white kimono that is crafted from the finest silk. Her gold obi tied tightly around her waist. Her eyes were a majestic, gold and red, that resembled molten gold that held centuries of knowledge. She had a golden tiara on her head with blue sapphires embedded in it. She had a necklace of Yasaka beads around her neck. She also had a very busty figure and had rather pale skin. She had a pair of white wolf a single wolf tail that was lazily swaying back and forth. She was the former Sun Goddess Amaterasu Omikami.

Standing next to her was a young man with gray hair and purple eyes, this man had an elegant look to him. He wore a black and white ceremonial kimono he also had a black haori held together by a white haori himo and a hakama of the same color. This man was none other than the former moon God Tsukuyomi no Mikoto, as well as the former husband of Amaterasu while they were in Takama-Ga-Hara.

After leaving the heavenly planes, the first thing Tsukuyomi did was divorce Amaterasu. As he never loved her in any, fashion other than siblings. He does respect her but love was far from anything he felt for the former Sun Goddess.

A third person was standing directly behind them; he had pale white skin with straight red hair. He wore a black cloak with multiple red clouds printed on it, he also had a Rinnegan in both of his eyes. This man was none other than Nagato Uzumaki, the 'CEO' of the Akatsuki. As Amaterasu did not want the world to know, she was the leader of a 'criminal' organization.

"Why are we out here again, Nee-chan?" Tsukuyomi spoke in a very bored tone of voice, as he'd rather be in a Hot Spring surrounded by beautiful young women.

The white-haired woman sighed. "Susanoo sent me a telepathic message, apparently the target they were sent after his flying them here," Amaterasu spoke as she stared up at the sky, and soon noticed that a purple object was heading towards them at a fast rate.

"I see to Amaterasu-sama, it's completely made out of chakra... It has a humanoid shape to it?" Nagato spoke in a curious tone as he stared at the construct of chakra. It was like he was staring at the sun and moon, being eclipsed.

"And is gigantic..." Tsukuyomi spoke in a very plane tone as his eyes showed no emotion. His eyebrow and facial features showed he was curious what could generate so much power. The last human he saw have this much power was only a half demon. Yet in the air was a being that surpassed any human being he knew from every meeting he ever tools.

He could fell a perfect blend of Yin Chakra and Yang chakra. Not even that pervert Hagoromo achieved such unity and divinity.

Within seconds, a gigantic humanoid figure landed directly in front of them sending out a massive shock wave that shakes the entire ground. This caused Nagato to fall on his butt from the force of the shock wave alone.

"Ouch! OI what's the big idea landing like that!" Nagato yelled out in a very Uzumaki fashion.

The giant purple ethereal winged samurai warrior's body began to break down as till it vanished. Susanoo and Mikasa landed on their feet, as did Naruto's clone who was holding Minato. The real Naruto, on the other hand, is hunched over huffing and puffing, he then took a seat on the ground. "Man, I'm pooped..." Naruto announced the world.

The smoke started to clear as the two former deities got a look at the 'target' and both were surprised at the amount of power hidden within the boy.

Even the amount of power he has now was staggering.

Nagato eyes widen as he gotten a closer look at 'Naruto'. ' _Such chakra, it's beyond Kyoriki-sama and Kyomi-sama level of power alone. And this third being within the boy could possibly match Lady Amaterasu. I thought from our reports he was weak and not all that bright... Were our spies and reports wrong?_ ' the Rinnegan user thought.

' _ **Dammit! I didn't realize the Susanoo consumed that much power.**_ ' Kurama spoke in a with frown as his little brother's reserves were fine, But he would make sure Naruto would train in that Technique before ever summoning the full Susanoo ever again..

' _It's not your fault Kurama, anyways all I need is a good night's sleep in of these could his new._ ' Naruto replied as he yawned while trying to ease his big brother's worry. Kurama only grumbled as the massive Biju knew Naruto was right.

' _ **You're going to have to wait until later Naruto-kun, I believe Ammy-chan has waited long enough.**_ ' Kyoriki informed her lover/host.

' _ **Kyoriki is right Naruto-kun, Amaterasu-chan is more important than taking a nap. Now please go talk to her.**_ ' Kyomi spoke in a lecturing tone.

' _All right all right I'll go talk to her!_ ' Naruto replied in a somewhat snotty tone, mainly due to his tiredness. Kyoriki and Kyomi only rolled their eyes as Kurama just remained quiet.

"Yo Guys, what's up?" Naruto said with a cheeky grin that reminded the two deities of a fox.

Inside his mind, Kurama laughed as Kyoriki and Kyomi face faulted comically.

"You are an interesting kid." The former god of the moon spoke in a neutral tone. Studying Naruto as if he was some sort of odd creature he never encountered before.

Amaterasu merely gazed at Naruto studying him; she couldn't tell what is this being in front of her. Her senses are far better than her siblings are. However, this Naruto Uzumaki more felt like a human with untapped powers that only could come from a Primordial Deity.

She also felt an incredible warmth coming off him that she has not felt… ever.

' _Who exactly are you Uzumaki Naruto? And why has a Primordial Deity marked you?_ ' the former Goddess of the Sun and Universe pondered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he shrugged. "Maybe, I never saw myself as special," Naruto said honestly.

Kurama scoffed inside Naruto's mind. ' _ **Yeah special, he is REAL special alright. Special in the head.**_ ' Kurama muttered as Naruto's eye twitch and the Vampire Queen and former Fox goddess tried to hide a giggle.

' _Fuck you Kurama!_ '

' _ **I am a solid mass of chakra! How can you fuck that which has no gender?**_ '

' _By interrupting your naps._ '

' _ **You wouldn't dare!**_ '

' _Watch me fuzzball!_ '

' _ **HAIRLESS APE!**_ '

' _OVER GROWN RUG!_ '

'… _ **. Pfff hahhahahaha!**_ '

' _Hehehehehe!_ '

Kyoriki and Kyomi both giggled as the two brothers fought. Never in their lives have they seen such close beings argue only to laugh it off shortly after.

The CEO and the former God & Goddess watched at the Jinchuuriki laughed at nothing. However, they wondered how close he was to both Kyomi and Kyoriki.

* * *

{Sometime later}

Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo Nagato, and Mikasa were all completely baffle by the story Naruto told them. If it wasn't for the fact that he had Low-Bijuu level chakra, a third tenant, and the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. They would've never believed that he came from another world or at least a separate dimension. The three former goddess along with the CEO, and Susanoo's estranged girlfriend sat quietly thinking among themselves will Naruto stared at them with a calm façade.

But inside that calm façade was a nervous young man who was worried they didn't believe him.

Tsukuyomi looked up at Naruto with a serious expression. "You realize how ridiculous your story sounds." Naruto nodded. "This strange part is I believe you, well we all believe you at least I think we do," Tsukuyomi said with a questioning look on his facial features.

Mikasa then spoke up. "Madara is the only person I know who had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. So that's proof enough for me, although what you told us about your world. Gods and Demons don't exist and Konoha is good with the Akatsuki are evil and they're trying to resurrect a primordial God essentially." The Duel Dojutsu user said with a worrying tone.

Amaterasu opened up her reddish gold eyes, which to Naruto resemble the rising or setting sun. "Naruto-chan I have a few questions for you are you willing to answer them?" Naruto nodded to the former Sun Goddess.

"Okay, my first question is would you be willing to join the Akatsuki?"

"If this were my original world I would say no. However, we're not in my old world so you have my full support Ammy-chan." Naruto said unaware of the fact Amaterasu love being called that nickname. A small smirk spread across Amaterasu's face, as she stared at the blonde haired human before her.

"Good I'm glad that you joined us as for my second question, would you be willing to allow me to extract Kyomi-chan and Kyoriki-chan?" Amaterasu asked as she noticed Naruto had a look of worry and caution develop in his eyes. Despite the calm look he has right now, Naruto didn't want to die.

Dying was absolutely the last thing he ever wanted to do right now.

"I'm not going to kill you Naruto-chan. The extraction I'm talking about is removing them without damaging your chakra coils or your soul. It's something that we Kami are capable of. Plus I don't think I be able to deal with the guilt if I killed someone like you." Amaterasu tried to reassure Naruto as calmed down a bit.

The blonde shinobi blinked with a questioning look take over his Facial features. ' _Guys help me out here!_ ' Naruto called towards his three tenets.

' _ **I sense no lies coming from her Naruto you can trust her, plus you'll still have me here. This extraction sounds so different from what we're used to.**_ ' Kurama said with a grumbling tone to his voice. Naruto mentally nodded in agreement with Kurama.

Extraction also equaled death for a Jinchuriki. So when Naruto hears extraction of one of the three tenets in him. His mind and body becomes instantly on guard, as he wasn't planning on dying.

' _ **Don't worry Naruto-kun, Ammy-chan is one of the most friendly's Kami you'll ever meet. She'll take good care of you so don't worry. And I'll finally be able to hold you on the outside world for longer than an hour at a time.**_ ' Kyoriki giggled perversely at the end. Naruto face matched a cherry at his vampire lover was suggesting.

' _ **Yes Amaterasu-chan has never lied to anyone before, so I don't believe she would start line now. Plus I really miss the feeling of the wind brushing through my hair.**_ ' Kyomi spoke in a happy & longing tone.

Naruto sighed as his tenants reassured him that nothing bad would happen, so he had nothing to worry about right now.

"Ok Ammy-chan you can extract them but only them, Kurama wants to stay inside me," Naruto said as Amaterasu nodded. Kurama distanced himself from the two females as the waved goodbye. Kurama only remained quiet as he waited for the former goddess and Queen Of Vampires to be extracted.

Nagato wanted Naruto to be his partner, as they were both Uzumaki and they both had extremely powerful Dojutsu. However, he would wait until everything was said and done. Nagato know the extraction would take a lot out of Naruto in leave him in the exhausted state.

The young shinobi will be in a semi-coma induced state till he recovered. With this being called Kurama still inside him it shouldn't take that long at all.

Without warning, Amaterasu stood up and walked towards Naruto before gently placing her hand on his stomach. Blinking confusion Naruto was about to ask when he felt the most intense pain he had ever felt in his life it was brief, but nothing in his life even came close to what he just felt. Amaterasu slowly pulled her hand back from his stomach as to large streams of energy followed, one was bright red while the other was black.

With one quick jerk, Amaterasu ripped the two energy streams out of Naruto, who dropped down to his hands and knees. Amaterasu then releases the two orbs of energy, which they both transformed into Kyoriki and Kyomi.

Naruto soon passed out when the 'extraction' was completed.

Kyomi blinked as everything was swirling around her. Kyoriki, however, fared better looking for her lover only to spot him sleeping on the floor. With a perverted smile, the queen of Vampires grabs her lover and lays him in her lap while stroking his hair.

All sorts of naughty thoughts were going through Kyoriki's mind as Kyomi regained her bearings.

* * *

{Within Naruto's Mindscape}

"Ugh my head." a young shinobi announced as he leaned up noticing he was on something soft and furry. Looking down Naruto saw Kurama holding him in his humanoid hand.

"Kit, we have something serious to discuss," Kurama said with a none playful tone.

Blinking confused, Naruto only nodded as he shifted his full attention to his older brother figure.

"You are aware you have the Chakra of the other Bijuu and my own within you, Sasuke giving you a boost in power and Dojutsu?" Kurama started off on. Naruto nodded knowing the chakra from all nine Bijuu were inside his chakra core.

"There has been an unforeseen development," Kurama said before he paused. "The Juubi Chakra has now replaced all the Bijuu Chakra in your system, and I do not know what sorta outcome will be born from this," Kurama said with a worried tone.

"The Juubi? Why is the Juubi's chakra in my system?" Naruto asked with a semi-surprised look.

"I do not know, but for the past two years, it has grown in size. It's been leeching off everything in and around you. Nature Energy, My chakra, Kyomi's 'Chakra', Kyoiki's 'Chakra', and even now it's drawing in the energy from those around it." Kurama said never knowing the way the Juubi's chakra will react to anything.

Naruto becomes very worried at hearing this news. Naruto knew from speaking with Kyoriki or Kyomi they do not possess the same internal energy humans do. However, it's vastly similar to the way they could use it.

"You will be ok right?" the Blonde shinobi asked his bigger brother figure.

"Yes, but it's hard to tell. The Juubi's Chakra is potent, far more potent than even my own chakra. I am able to keep it suppressed for now. However, if you don't find a way to control this chakra it could end up destroying you. It's not bad right now, but you're still human Naruto and you do not possess a Rinnegan. The Rinnegan helped Madara, and Obito tames the Juubi's chakra without the need of training. But you do not possess such a Dojutsu there for the potent chakra of the Juubi could very well start to become too great for your body to bear." Kurama said with a troubled look on his face.

"One problem after another," Naruto grumbled as a troubled look is on Naruto's face. Deep in thought, the former Konoha Shinobi rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

{The real world}

Amaterasu carefully watched as Kyoriki gently ran her fingers through Naruto's hair, Amaterasu also saw the perverted grin on the vampire Queen's face. 'I guess that's her relationship with Naruto-chan?' The former Sun Goddess thought as she sweat dropped.

"Amaterasu-chan!" Kyomi said completely out of character as she tackled hug one of her best friends to the ground. Amaterasu groaned at the impact while her two brothers simply laughed at her predicament.

"It's good to see you to Kyomi-chan... But can you please let go of me I can't breathe..." Amaterasu wheezed out, as Kyomi was literally crushing her to death.

Kyomi finally snapped back to reality, as she noticed many new faces along with some old ones all staring at her. She blushed in embarrassment, no one had seen this side of her before.

* * *

{Somewhere else}

Two members of Danzo's Root calmly made their way, as they were following Naruto's trail. The taller of the two, stopped as he lost Naruto's trail, as he observed the giant crater on the ground. "Tenzo what's wrong..?" The shorter of the two spoke in an emotionless tone.

"I lost the trail Sai... Perhaps he was attacked by something..?" The one named Tenzo replied in an equally emotionless tone.

"What we do?"

Tenzo simply stood there before turning around. "We inform Danzo-sama of what transpired here, and we have Jiraiya reversed summoning back..." Sai nodded as he followed Tenzo back to Konoha.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Beta Reader's**

 **The Maelstrom – V01dSw0rd**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Rtwynu**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – Have a Little Feith**

 **The Cataclysmic Beast – Have a Little Feith/Jaerskov Tempestwing**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – Rtwynu/deathleader/TBM10**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – Team NovaStorm**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – xigbar94**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **The Maelstrom – Waiting for my Beta to read this after he/she finishes the previous chapters.**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Chapter 5 – Waiting for my Beta to read this after he/she finishes the previous chapters.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Na**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto that rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Surprises Around Every Corner**

* * *

{Naruto's subconscious}

Naruto blinking confusion he looked around was he just in a giant swimming pool for filled Ramen, and Kyoriki was wearing a two-piece orange bikini. Naruto now finds himself in the empty white void; it stretched for eternity in every direction.

The place was honestly creepy there was nothing to it was bland, boring, etc. Like some bad horror movie or a dream, you can't wake up from no matter what you do.

"OI! Is anyone out there?" Naruto called out to the emptiness.

" **Greetings young one...** " A powerful primal but emotionless bored voice answered him.

Naruto looked in the direction where the voice came from; he saw a tall slender humanoid figure that really didn't have any distinguishing factors. Other than the single eye that was characterized by red sclerae and irises, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine tomoe. Naruto also noticed is humanoid figure had 10 long serpent like tails with hands at the end, as well is a crown of horns on its head much like Obito after taking in the Juubi.

"Y-Y-Yoo-our t-t-he Juubi!" Naruto stuttered in fear and shock as he pointed a finger at the humanoid figure.

" **You're partially correct young one, indeed I was the Juubi. But that is only part of the story you are aware of. My name is Shinju, Primordial Deity of Life, Death, Peace, Time & Space, Saṃsāra, Nature, Energy, Elements, Creation, Destruction, and Balance. I am one of the 6 strongest Primordial Beings.**" The ghostly figure said as Naruto blinked in surprised.

' _Those are sure of lots of things to be Primordial of._ ' The Uzumaki thought while being confused.

" **I was turned into infernal walking tree referred to as the Juubi. However, that was because my soul was separated from my body for so long ago. The one called Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of Hagoromo Otsutsuki the Rikudo Sennin I believe you call him. She is the one that consumed my forbidden fruit, not only did she gain some of my power thus causing her to ascend to Godhood. It's only through the effort of Hagoromo and his brother Hamura, that the two of them were capable of defeating Kaguya.** " Shinju said as Naruto nodded following the story so far.

" **After they managed to seal her away into what you knew as the moon. They not only did strip her of all the power she stole from adsorbing my power. However, they ejected my soul from her very being. When Hagoromo made the nine Bijuu's I hid my soul deep within the Nine Bijuu you know.** " Shinju further explained while Naruto had a questioning look.

" **Go ahead?** " Shinju said.

"If you're a Primordial, couldn't you just over power Kaguya?" Naruto asked confused while rubbing his head.

" **Yes and no. While I could over power her anytime I couldn't kill her as she would just Resurrect or regenerate from any damage. Also, I was in the form of a tree watching other worlds and keeping taps with the other Primordial Beings. Me staying within Kaguya herself was enough for a majority of her powers to be completely suppressed.** " Shinju said with a calm cool tone.

"Wait you said Kaguya adsorbed some of your power?" Naruto asked back tracing a bit

" **Yes, she would keep trying to take all my power but only ended up with so much of my real power. But my power was split in half during this time.** " Shinju said.

"What was the other half your power then?" the blond shinobi asked.

Shinju without hesitation answered Naruto. " **You see they were Gods in your world, I'm one of them although I am the oldest of the four. When comparing the three of us to the Kami of this world hold no comparisons. On my own, I'm capable of destroying planets, and dimensions. However, I have no desire to cause such events. Anyways Kaguya only had access to some my power. A fraction of that power is what you now call chakra. Another part of my power that was released into the world the moment she bit into my fruit, I believe you call it nature energy.** " Naruto simply stared at the primordial with a look of disbelief.

' _Wait he did say he was Primordial of all those things a bit ago. So how powerful is Shinju really?_ ' Naruto pondered. You could not be a Primordial being without some serious over the top abilities or powers.

If Chakra and Natural Energy are only fractions of Shinju's true power, then Naruto was seriously worried if this being were to go all out in a fight.

Naruto looked at Shinju carefully for a moment before gathering his thoughts.

"Kurama told me you were siphoning off nature energy along with his own chakra, and Kyomi and Kyoriki's power. Why?" Naruto asked wondering what the primordial would say.

" **Yes, it is true that I siphoned off some of their power. I've already collected enough power to restore my lost power. As of right now, I'm just as strong as I was before Kaguya stole my fruit. The reason why I called you here, is because I would like you to be my successor.** " Shinju said honestly.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock

"WHAT! Why would you choose me? Scratch that why would you even think of giving me your power in the first place!?" Naruto yelled and confusion, while the Shinju gave no physical reaction.

" **Because you're the only one worthy of my power and I know you won't abuse it. You've earned the respect of all nine Bijuu's. That feat is extremely difficult to do if not impossible. You are even able to remove the hatred from Kurama. That alone is enough for me, and living for as long as I have. I never once had a child of my own, and I want you to be my heir. Plus I believe that this new world is in need of a primordial. I would do it but there is a certain law placed by the oldest Primordial Deities that prevent me from doing so… Also, I am a bit too lazy to do it.** " Shinju said as he stretched his arms out and yawned.

Naruto simply deadpanned as he stared at the 'first Bijuu'. "So let me get this straight, you called me here be as you're too lazy to do your own job?" Naruto said as the Shinju nodded, Naruto sighed. "WAIT! What if I become a vampire, will that mess up this process!?" Naruto spoke in a worried tone.

Shinju only raised an eyebrow wondering if Naruto knew that becoming a Primordial will overpower and destroy the Vampire blood that would be flowing through his veins or simply enhanced his Vampire abilities to Godly levels. Either way, Naruto would not suffer from it.

" **Do not worry Uzumaki Naruto. Being a Primordial God will make you stronger than any vampire could ever dream of. Besides, it won't matter if you're a vampire or a human. Once you become a Primordial, only a select number of things would ever seriously harm you. Training will be a problem though as my power is vastly superior to any Vampire.** " Shinju said calmly.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Yeah I know I need the Rinnegan to control your power, is the only reason why Obito was able to become the jinchuuriki of you," Naruto said, although he soon flinched as he noticed the Shinju narrowed his single eye.

" **Do not compare me to that walking tree, which may have been my physical body. However, it wasn't me as a whole being. You do not need the Rinnegan to control my power. That is when you want to become the jinchuuriki of that husk.** " Shinju spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Wait you said 'may have been my physical body' what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

Shinju sighed calmly as he looked to Naruto.

" **The Gedo Mazo as you call it was my original physical body until Kaguya ate my fruit. As of right now, it no longer physically belongs to me in any form. What power remains now are only fragments, a hollowed husk with mere echoes of my power that inhabits that old body. It is now the husk of what you're called the Juubi. The Juubi itself is Kaguya Otsutsuki whom tried to absorb me into her being. I'm amazed at how stupid the ones you call Obito and Madara truly are. Falling for the lies of the Kaguya's spawn Black Zetsu. Although it seems that your friend Sasuke who gave you his eyes, burned Black Zetsu to ash with Amaterasu.** " Naruto simply stared at the primordial God with his mouth agape by all this new information.

" **It's time for you to return to the real world Uzumaki Naruto if you ever need aid in battled and Kurama is incapable of helping you. My… no, our power will aid you in time you will become the New Shinju and have my abilities & powers.**" Shinju said.

"Wait before I go should I tell anyone about you?" Naruto asked. The ancient Primordial God gazed at its heir.

" **It's completely up to you young one. If I would tell anyone tell Kurama, because from what I've seen. If anyone else knew my existence, they would begin to fear you due to how powerful I am. Be careful who you tell, sayonara Uzumaki Naruto.** " Shinju said before Naruto vanished.

The Primordial God looked towards an empty space, his energy mixing with Naruto's deep within the boy's core.

" **Soon Uzumaki Naruto, You will become greater than Kaguya, Hagoromo, and Obito. And you can change the fate of this world for the better.** " Shinju said as the phantom disappeared to who knows where.

* * *

{Unknown location}

Naruto groaned as he opened up his eyes only to realize that he is somewhere that is pitch black and hard to see. Needing to get his bearings, Naruto quickly activated his Sharingan allowing him to see a bit better in the dark. This allowed him to make outlines and shapes in the room swallowed by darkness.

The room was large much larger than his old apartment and looked like only something royalty would ever have. Feeling the bed sheets the shinobi noted that that are made of silk instead of some cotton based thread. Naruto also felt something amazingly warm and soft pushed against the back of his head.

Turning his head slightly Naruto sees the wavy black locks that flowed down like a waterfall. On closer inspection, Naruto looked like a goddess given form as he could smell her intoxicating scent.

it is his vampire lover Kyoriki, she was curled up next to him.

She had him in a death grip as Naruto noticed one thing about the state of his lover. She is naked like the day she was born. Naruto then noticed that he was also naked as well. Naruto had to fight the primal desire to claim his lover. Her massive naked breast pressed into his back much more as her grip tightens.

' _What the hell? How long I've been out for? OI! Kurama are you there?_ ' Naruto called out to his tenant. All the while trying to keep himself under control.

Naruto mentally groaned as he closes eyes concentrating as he entered into his Mindscape, in order to tell the giant chakra kitsune about his meeting with the Shinju. It was going to be an interesting day Naruto knew this.

* * *

{Mindscape}

Naruto appeared in his Mindscape as it still had the Royal throne room theme. Sure enough, Naruto found the giant Fox lying on his favorite giant pillow asleep with drool clearly spilling out of his mouth. Walking up to the giant Fox with intent Naruto stood not even three feet from his surrogate brother.

"OI KURAMA WAKE THE HELL UP!" Naruto yelled which Kurama groaned and opened up a single eye.

" **Ugh. Dammit Otouto you don't have to yell so loud!** " Kurama growled before noticing the serious expression on Naruto's face.

" **What's with the look Naruto did something happen?** " Kurama asked in a questioning tone. Kurama knows Naruto better than anyone else other than Kyoriki. So when Naruto had a serious face etch upon his features, Kurama listened as the blonde lovable idiot was hardly serious unless it was about a handful number of things.

"First of all Kurama how long have I been out for?" Naruto ask feeling like time has passed him by when he woke up.

Kurama pushed himself up into a sitting position. " **Four to five days give or take. Kyoriki wouldn't leave your side no matter what and Kyomi was worried too. Despite that vixen behavior, she was worried as was your father.** " Kurama said as Naruto's eyes widened. "What!? I've never been out that long before?" Naruto said in a surprised tone.

The most he had ever been out for was three days. However, that was after Naruto's and Sasuke's at the Valley Of The End when they were younger. Kurama's chakra did miracles saving Naruto from dying.

" **Well, you did have two powerful beings extracted from you. I've been doing my best to heal you but my chakra seems to have less of an effect on you now. I still don't know why but whatever it is it can't be good, it could possibly be the Juubi's chakra simply absorbing my own chakra.** " Kurama hypothesized.

Naruto gained a nervous but also sheepish expression.

"Yeah about that Kurama... You see Kurama I rather met the Shinju not too long ago in my mind... And he explained a lot of things to me..." Naruto began as he told Kurama everything the Shinju told him. Explaining the meeting with the Shinju and everything that transpired to his surrogate brother.

Kurama's jaw dropped to the ground mostly information he just heard from Naruto he didn't even know.

" **So let me see if I got this correct. You're telling me is the Shinju and Juubi are two completely separate beings altogether. The Shinju is a primordial God, while the Juubi is the mother of my creator Kaguya Otsutsuki? In addition, the Shinju wants to make you into a primordial God aka his heir. And he was only absorbing our chakra in order to restore his own power, did I get everything right Naruto?** " Kurama said in a creepy calm tone of voice.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah that's most of it more or less, and why you so freaking calm right now!" Naruto said while pointing a finger at the giant Fox.

Kurama gave a hollow chuckle. " **Heh. I'm far from calm Kit. I honestly don't know what to think at this point. If what you said is true then you've got the most powerful being on your side. But if he's lying and he gets free you will destroy everything without any effort at all.** " Kurama said.

Before Naruto could even reply, a familiar emotionless voice echoed throughout Naruto's Mindscape. " **You have the right to be wary of me Kurama. But I have no desire to harm Naruto or you or anyone he holds close to his heart.** " Both Naruto and Kurama turned to their right as Naruto saw a familiar black humanoid figure with the fabled Rinne Sharingan.

"Shinju!? Why are you here?" Naruto asked in a surprised/curious tone.

" **I believe that it's time that I introduced myself to Kurama,** " Shinju spoke calmly any emotionlessly. Naruto only made and 'oh' face before sitting next to his brother.

Kurama simply stared at the primordial God before him, since no lies from him or emotion for that fact. ' _ **He is standing there yet it's like he doesn't exist! I can't even sense his presence!**_ ' Kurama thought to himself mildly surprised.

" **So everything Naruto told me was true?** " Kurama said as Shinju nodded, which caused Kurama's eyes to narrow further.

" **Then what about me, am I even irrelevant at this point? With you, here Naruto is practically immortal, the regeneration factor you could offer Naruto is far beyond anything I can do. Plus the power is granted him-** " The primordial God cut off Kurama raising his hand.

" **I must stop you there Kurama, you are not irrelevant. As of right now Naruto can only utilize my power to a very small degree. He has access to 1/1000 of my actual power. Moreover, yes it is true the regeneration factor Naruto now has is far greater with me here. However, you are still needed and still very important. Because even with the memories of the other eight Bijuu, the bond that you two share is something I can even begin to comprehend. I've never understood the word friend or friendship, I don't know what love is nor do I know what it feels like to have a family. This probably will not matter anyways because when I deem Naruto worthy I shall fuse with him. That will grant him all of my power along with all of my memories, that way he doesn't accidentally blow up the planet, dimension, or galaxy,** " Shinju explains.

Naruto stared at the primordial God as did Kurama.

"You also said you're one of the 6 strongest Primordial Beings? Who were the other five?" Naruto asked while Kurama remained quiet. Shinju simply shrugged his shoulders as he answers.

" **I am the fourth strongest primordial, the two primordial under me go by the name of Shinigami who is number five and the weakest out of all of us, who also had her fruit stolen and eaten by Momoshiki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki. Her name is Gaia, she is five times weaker than myself.** " Shinju explained.

" **What about the other three you forgot to mention,** " Kurama asked curious to find out who the other three primordials were.

" **The strongest of all of us her/his name is Chaos she/he is the creator of the universe itself, the most powerful being in all of the existence. She/he is so powerful in fact; he could bring the universe to its end and with a single snap of her/his fingers. Behind her/him is Kami or Izanagi and then Yami or Izanami, they are both brother and sister.** " Shinju explains seeing no problem in telling his host and furry roommate about his family.

Naruto had a confused look on his face as Shinju knew the young man wanted to ask a question.

" **Chaos is neither female nor male, but will take the form or a female or male depending on her/his mood. Often at times Chaos takes the form of both genders but that is when I see her/him,** " the Primordial God explained.

Kurama only cocked an eyebrow as Naruto had a more confused face than ever. Trying to figure out how having both genders works out exactly. He has a little medical knowledge, but he knew it was very rare for someone to be born with both genders. But the whole thing still confused the young man.

" **What sort powers or abilities will Naruto possess after you make my little brother a Primordial God?** " Kurama said as he laid back down as Naruto nodded rapidly wanting to know too.

Shinju nodded as the being that predates time itself decided to give his heir a run down.

" **As Primordial Deity of Life, Death, Peace, Time & Space, Saṃsāra, Nature, Energy, Elements, Creation, Destruction, and Balance. You will have absolute control over those very concepts. The most common abilities you will have are Immortality/Absolute Immorality/Amorality as nothing can truly kill you no matter how powerful that being is.**" Shinju said as Naruto's jaw dropped and Kurama had a very surprised look.

" **You will become the become the embodiment of all Life, Death, Peace, Time & Space, Saṃsāra, Nature, Energy, Elements, Creation, Destruction, and Balance. You are all these things and these things, are you. You will be able to control everything and anything whether they are direct and or indirect. Every single form of energy or elements are at your whim. You will also have control over the strongest and most powerful force in all of Creation. The Primordial Force will grant you other abilities other than giving you unlimited power and transcend any and all limitations.**" Shinju said in a bored and emotionless tone.

Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head & passed out as Kurama only could sit there stupefied.

Shinju blinked his single eye as he shook his head.

" **He should have saved that reaction for when he hears the powers of the Rinne-Sharingan,** " Shinju said with a sigh.

Kurama looked towards the Primordial God with a curious look. Shinju seemed to notice this as the lone eye look towards the fragment.

"Rinne-Sharingan? Is not used to create infinite Tsukuyomi?" Kurama asked in a confused tone. Originally he believed the Juubi's eye, a.k.a. the Rinne-Sharingan could only cast Infinite Tsukuyomi and nothing more.

Shinju glared at the giant Fox who shivered at the vibes he was getting from the ancient God. Shinju's glare soon vanished as they heard Naruto groaning as appears he had finally regained consciousness.

" **Good you're awake, now I can begin explaining about the Rinne-Sharingan. And you will not faint until I'm done, do I make myself clear Naruto.** " Shinju spoke in a strict time as Naruto nodded.

Shinju crossed his arms as he hopped into the air, crossing his legs and began to float above the spot he once stood.

" **The Rinne-Sharingan itself is my Dojutsu, as well is the first and most powerful Dojutsu. Kaguya was able to develop a lesser variance of my Rinne-Sharingan. The first thing you gain from these eyes is the ability to see chakra in every single detail possible much like all the other Dojutsu. You can see chakra points plus the Chakra Network, protect your opponent's movements, gain split vision if you use Kage Bunshins, see barriers, and see into the world of limbo. Those are just the basic abilities, as for more advanced abilities you can utilizing every Dojutsu including the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan Jutsu or abilities. With no drawbacks or repercussions, and you will never lose your eyesight.** " Shinju pause as Naruto's jaw dropped.

Kurama was too speechless for words.

" **You also gain access to the Rinne-Sharingan abilities; the first one allows you to not only create but teleport yourself to alternate dimensions. You can also open up riffs in space and time, as you can also manipulate space and time separately. You can also summon spirits from the afterlife, although you may want to be careful you bring back for a chat.** " Shinju finished explaining.

Naruto simply stared at the Primordial God he tried to speak but he was unable to. Kurama noticed what Naruto probably one to ask. " **I think you broke him. Anyways how and when will he awaken the Rinne-Sharingan?** " Kurama asked curiously as Naruto nodded.

" **My eyes will only be awakened once he gains my power, so his eyes will not evolve beyond the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, until I make him into a Primordial God. It's more or less for his own safety because if you don't have the sufficient amount of power, the Rinne-Sharingan will kill you from just turning them on.** " Naruto nodded as his respect for the Shinju increased.

Kurama nodded closing his eyes for a second.

" **I can only assume that Kaguya did not gain Mangekyo or the Rinnegan's abilities.** " Shinju nodded. " **So what did she get? Wait you didn't say anything about the Infinite Tsukuyomi?** " Naruto asked in a confused tone.

Shinju just held an impassive face knowing this question was coming.

" **The Infinite Tsukuyomi is a technique of her own creation, unfortunately when she created this it prevented her from utilizing the ability to use space or time separately, as well as summon the souls from the Pure Land. She did gain the ability to open up riffs in space and time and create and teleport to alternate dimensions. However, she was unable to teleport outside of our home dimension. What Obito did was a forbidden technique even among the Deities excluding the Primordial Deities. At the price of the user's life they can open up the dimensional portal and send you anywhere.** " Naruto simply looked down at his reflection in the water as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Why do things have to be so complicated!?" Naruto whined as he began pulling on his hair. Kurama grinned at his host/brother's behavior, while Shinju simply smirked like he was amused.

"Oh yeah now that you're both here... You think I should tell Kyoriki or Kyomi or even Amaterasu about you Shinju?" Naruto asked.

" **I trust both Kyoriki and Kyomi as I gotten to know them well enough. Therefore, I don't mind you telling them as for Amaterasu I don't know her well enough. So I would hold off on telling her from the time being.** " Kurama answered first while Shinju nodded.

" **Kurama is correct Naruto, you can tell those two but not anyone else. At the moment wouldn't be a wise idea as you haven't become my successor fully. When the time is right you can tell the others, but as of right now you can only tell your lover and Kyomi.** " Shinju said calmly.

Naruto nodded before he felt his consciousness leaving his Mindscape. He could hear Kyoriki calling him like a faint whisper calling out to him.

"Well, I'll see you guys later by," Naruto said while he waved goodbye to his two tenants.

Shinju closed his single eye feeling Kurama gaze on him.

" **You are hiding something aren't you?** "

" **When the time comes, Naruto will have to meet the other Primordial Deities,** " Shinju said calmly as Kurama only raised a single eyebrow.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Beta Reader's**

 **The Maelstrom – V01dSw0rd**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Rtwynu**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – Have a Little Feith**

 **The Cataclysmic Beast – Have a Little Feith/Jaerskov Tempestwing**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – Rtwynu/deathleader/TBM10**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – Team NovaStorm**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – xigbar94**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **The Maelstrom – Waiting for my Beta to read this after he/she finishes the previous chapters.**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Chapter 5 – Waiting for my Beta to read this after he/she finishes the previous chapters.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Na**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto that rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Starting A New Life**

* * *

{Bedroom}

With a small groan, Naruto's eyes snapped open taking in his surroundings once more. However, an extremely beautiful Queen of vampires was sitting on her knees. The comforter only covered her waist. Naruto's eyes are drawn to Kyoriki massive gravity defying breasts. Her skin was deathly white, her nipples were hard and light purple. The blue shade of lipstick she wore her long wavy black hair. She was absolutely beautiful and it still amazed the Uzumaki. Naruto always said she was even more beautiful than Kyomi or Amaterasu.

Naruto spoils Kyoriki ever since they started their relationship. Moreover, Kyoriki absolutely loved being spoiled by her Uzumaki Lover.

However, the thing that truly captured Naruto was her eyes; the black sclerae complemented by bright neon pink irises that seem to glow in the dark.

"Naruto-kun I've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes? Is something wrong Koi?" Kyoriki asked in a concerned tone of voice for her lover.

Naruto had a nervous expression on his face, as he scratched his left cheek sheepishly. "Sorry about that Kyoriki-hime... Where are we anyways?" Naruto asked curiously, as he had no idea where he currently was.

Kyoriki merely raised a delicate eyebrow. "Well were currently in my Castle, and you're also in my room as well~. You're currently in vampire capital of Makai, you're not in the human world right now." Kyoriki explained as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun~. None of the other vampires would dare touch you. My scent and essence is all over you. If another vampire were to touch you, then would have to fight me to the death for you. And since I'm currently the strongest vampire alive although Akasha and Alucard are currently tied for second place and in third place is Seras Victoria, Alucard's wife." Kyoriki spoke in a professional lecturing tone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, the Alucard was simply Dracula spelled backwards. "Oi Kyoriki-hime? It's Alucard, Dracula spelled backwards?" Naruto asked curiously, as Kyoriki gained a slightly amused look on her face.

"Yes that was indeed his original name before I de-throwned him, that was some 300 years ago. Just like me Alucard or Dracula we are the only two transcendent vampires. In simple terms were gods among vampires as we both possess enough power to challenge them as well. Akasha is of the Shinso variance of vampire, which is nearly on par with a transcendent vampire." Kyoriki explained further as Naruto made an 'oh' face.

"Now Naruto-kun~, is something you're not telling me, we've been together for nearly 3 years. And I know when you're hiding something, because as a slight twitch under your left eye." Kyoriki informed Naruto, who simply stared at her with a look of disbelief.

Naruto sighed in defeat as he already planned to tell you this but he wanted to tell both her and Kyomi at the same time. "Kyoriki-hime what I'm about to tell you does not leave this room. The only other person you can tell is Kyomi for now. Kurama doesn't trust Ammy-chan enough yet." Naruto said in a deadly serious tone that Kyoriki complied with her lover's wishes as she never seen him this serious before.

Give or take the times he confessed all his feelings for her. But that was something different than this.

"Not too long ago within my mind I met the Shinju is a Primordial God from my world. In addition, he told me that I'm going to be his successor. Therefore, when he deems me ready he is going to turn me into a Primordial God. If you still want to you can still turn me into a vampire. I guess I really have nothing against you turning me in the first place." Naruto said before trying to remember all the abilities Shinju told him about.

"Shinju also told me that I'll become a Primordial Deity of Life, Death, Peace, Time & Space, Saṃsāra, Nature, Energy, Elements, Creation, Destruction, and Balance," Naruto explained.

Kyoriki was sporting a very serious expression; she can tell by Naruto's soft tone that he was serious. The look in his eyes told her that he was being completely honest. Closing her eyes as she only could sigh.

"Koi what am I going to do with you, whether you're Human, Vampire, or Primordial God. None of those things matter to me. What really matters is that you will always stay the same blonde haired knucklehead I fell in love with." Kyoriki said in as she smiled before leaning forward and gently placing her lips on Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes widened for second before closing before deepening the kiss. Naruto soon felt her arms wrap around his neck as she was now straddling him. Naruto grabbed a hold of her round and firm butt, giving a gentle squeeze. Naruto felt Kyoriki's tongue gently tapping against his lips and being the generous man. Naruto allowed her tongue entry to his mouth. The moment Kyoriki tongue entered into his mouth started a battle in between the two tongues fighting for dominance which Kyoriki won display their dominance.

Kyoriki pulled back from the kiss, with strings of saliva connected to either one of their mouths. "Koi do you mind if I..." Naruto cut her off as he nodded. "Kyoriki-hime I've already told you, you can drink my blood just don't suck me dry," Naruto said with an amused expression on his face.

Kyoriki smiled lovingly as she nodded and leaned forward down to her lover's neck. Biting down his neck is gently she possibly could. Naruto groaned at the slight pressure where his neck made his shoulder. Kyoriki was considered of Naruto as she only took a small amount of blood. She had done this multiple times during his training trip with a pervert Jiraiya.

However, she could ever get enough of her lover's delicious blood. He was her drug, ever so intoxicating and addictive. Kyoriki herself had to hold back her primal desires of fucking Naruto senseless so she could carry his baby inside her.

That thought alone always sent shivers down her spine.

Kyoriki lets go of Naruto, before letting the wound as the two puncture marks closed up.

Looking deeply into her bright neon pink eyes Naruto could no longer fight to primal urge to claim her, and judging by her facial expression neither could she. Gently and efficiently, she laid Naruto down on the bed, as a seductive smirk spread across her face.

She got on top of him with her ass over Naruto's head with her womanhood hovering above his face. Kyoriki gripped his erection, and without warning. She began to plant kisses and soft gentle licks on it. Naruto gasped at this interaction, which she let out a low growl as she enveloped his dick with her mouth. Naruto released a grunt but then spread Kyoriki's vaginal lips wide open as he hungrily eyed her womanhood a slow lick which caused her to moan lowly.

Naruto gave a devilish smirk as he put his tongue into her vagina and proceed to move in a circular motion. Kyoriki gasped before a seductive smile appeared on her face. Kyoriki's fanged lengthen as her more succubus like nature started to show.

' _Two can play this game Naruto-kun._ ' Kyoriki thought to herself before she enveloped his with her large breasts. Naruto released a low groan as he clearly felt a jolt of electricity running through his body. Kyoriki giggled at his reaction, as she slowly brought her boobs and slowly brought them down making him shiver. Her speed only increased while taking pleasure in seeing Naruto shiver and groan.

"You like that Naruto-kun~?" As she giggled enjoying bring pleasure to the man she loved beyond all logic and reason.

Naruto groaned again as he fought against the urge to release. Unfortunately, for Kyoriki a mischievous look appeared in Naruto's eyes. Naruto brought his index and middle fingers together and removed his tongue from her womanhood that resulted in Kyoriki groaning in disappointment. Naruto proceeded to ram his fingers directly into Kyoriki's starving vagina, which resulted in a loud wanton like moan.

Naruto began to pump his fingers into her as he teased her clit with his tongue. "By all means Kyoriki-hime, you can go first~."

Kyoriki narrowed her eyes. "Oi! That's not fair stop teasing me!" the Queen yelled as she groaned and continued the assault on Naruto's manhood.

"You're one to talk!" Naruto fired back with a naughty smirk etched on his features.

They continued their ministrations until Naruto felt an intense feeling building up inside of him. "Kyoriki-hime, I'm going to cum I can't hold it anymore..."

Kyoriki answered while she continued playing with him. "You're not the only one Naruto-kun. So go ahead and release your seed Naruto-kun." She answered before she returned to sucking his member, as he returned to eating her out.

"Damn!"

"F-Faagh! Naruto-kun!"

They both came at the same time Naruto shot off a blast of semen while Kyoriki's juices escaped her pussy. Naruto immediately drank up her juices, while the vampire Queen sucked him completely dry.

"Ahhhh Mmmm so hot and warm. It's so delicious too, you're a naughty boy. Naruto-kun I never knew you would play dirty." Kyoriki said as she given her lover a sultry smirk.

"You caused me to be so dirty and naughty in bed." Naruto pointed out with a smirk.

Kyoriki got off Naruto as she sat before him. Naruto gazed at her breasts the heavenly mounds of flesh before him.

Kyoriki giggled and began to play with her large breasts. "Go ahead Naruto-kun~. I know you want them~." Naruto's mind was on autopilot, without even thinking, he tackled Kyoriki down on the bed and started to suck on her breasts.

Kyoriki moaned but smiled at the attention her blonde haired lover was giving her breasts. Within Naruto's left hand, he gently squeezed and bounced her left breast, as he sucked on the right breast. His tongue was swirling around the tip of her nipple as he sucked on it. This caused Kyoriki to moan even more. Naruto continued this before alternating not wanting to show one breast more attention than the other. The blush on Kyoriki's face only became deeper, as the expression on her face became a lustful smile. "Ohhhh Naruto-koi~, you're very good at this, you're acting just like a baby."

Naruto immediately stopped sucking her breasts as he looked directly at her. "It's not like I can help it? Your breasts are amazing." Naruto replied.

Kyoriki's lustful grin only increased. "That's good to hear this. No more warm-ups, give yourself to me." Kyoriki answered lustfully, surprising Naruto at the changing in her demeanor before shaking his head as he smirked

' _I guess I really flipped_ _her_ _switch huh?_ ' Naruto thought to himself. To his surprise, however, Kyoriki once again pin him down to the bed. Before feeding his dick to her very hungry yet dripping wet pussy. Kyoriki could only moan in ecstasy as her lover filled her every inch only spreading her most sacred place. Naruto completely always reshapes her pussy and insides to fit him only.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt her insides becoming colder and colder by the second, no matter how many times he did it with her it never got old. She was always tight and every time they had, they would go at it until they both passed out.

The drop-dead gorgeous Queen of vampires began to bounce up and down on Naruto as her breast bounced or jiggled with her movements. The cold from within her inner walls increased greatly as a jolt of electricity surged through both Kyoriki & Naruto. At this point, Kyoriki began slamming down on Naruto repeatedly. Her moans and screams only increased as Naruto's manhood pierced her deepest parts.

It didn't help ever time Kyoriki slammed down, Naruto's cock hit her G-spot sending the Queen higher and higher. Naruto gritted his teeth as he released another pleasure filled groan.

"Uh Huh, that's it! Oh, fuck me, baby! Fuck your slutty vampire queen! That's it Naruto-kun! Give it to me more baby! OOOooooohhhh~ fuck fuck fuck yes oh fuck!" Kyoriki cried out as her tongue rolled out to the side of her mouth and her eyes rolled slightly to the back of her head.

Naruto met with Kyoriki's rubbing as both lovers created a rhythm. Naruto slammed her cock into his lover hard as her head flew back.

"OOOOHHH FUCK NARUTO-KOI YOUR DICK IS SO DEEP! OOHHHH YES YES YES OH BABY! I WANT YOUR BABY INSIDE ME! MAKE ME A MOMMY KOI!" Kyotiki screamed loud enough for the whole castle to hear her moans.

"OOOHHH BABY I AM GOING TO CUM!" Kyoriki screamed

"Me too, Kroriki-hime. I can't hold it anymore!" Naruto replied to her as the vampire Queen and Shinobi slammed into each other one last time.

This resulted in Naruto releasing a large burst of semen, which shot deep into her womb filling the queen to the brim. With her womb and insides painted white. Kyoriki released her tighten grip on Naruto as the Orgasm higher was lasting and lingering. Kyoriki twitches each time Naruto's cock pumped more baby making batter into her womb.

Soon Kyoriki fell on top of Naruto as instinct started to take over the queen's mind. Bring Naruto in close and her eyes glowing a bright neon pink, Kyoriki bit into her lover's neck, this time, blood from her mouth mixed with the new blood her lover.

Keeping their naked bodies close, Naruto could feel his orgasm tapper off. Darkness took hold of him gently much like her lover holding him now. Fading away into the shadows of his being, Naruto felt an overwhelming amount of pleasure and pain. But the pure amount of pleasure numbed everything Naruto was feeling.

As the lovers grasped each other tightly, their wedding vows made from blood, passion, love, lust, and loyalty.

When they woke up they would be husband and wife. And until the end of time, they will be together.

A Queen has finally found her King.

* * *

{Konoha – underground bunker}

Jiraiya was currently rolling out that toad summoning contract to reverse summon the Jinchuriki and former Yondaime Hokage. All the while Jiraiya was trying to piece things together in his own mind. He wanted to know how Naruto, a dimwitted individual was able to break into a high-security area all the while without tipping anyone off.

Kushina stood off to the side with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Jiraiya, why haven't you done this in the first place?" Kushina asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

To which Jiraiya only shot a glared at the redheaded. "Oh I'm sorry I was recovering in the hospital after nearly beaten to death, and I'm terribly sorry that I wasn't able to reverse summon Naruto back to Konoha," Jiraiya spoke in a mocking tone, which he instantly shut up when Kushina glared at him.

But she didn't deny it, as it was her fault too to why he couldn't do anything for nearly the past week.

Something was not right with her, she was kept her left hand wrapped in bandages. In addition, her bandage and would often bleed a lot. In a thick potent, red aura would occasionally leak out of it. Jiraiya could only wonder what that thing was. ' _Whatever she has wrapped and was bandages, its aura is 3 times more potent than the Kyuubi no Yoko's chakra._ ' Jiraiya thought to himself.

Tsunade and the clone of Minato stood off to the side quiet observing ready for when Naruto or Minato. Both of them have ordered by Kushina to restrain them and place loyalty seals all over Naruto or Minato. Jiraiya began weaving through hand seals before slamming his hand into the center circle of the reverse summoning scroll.

They waited and waited and yet nothing happened.

Jiraiya's eyes widen greatly in shock before performing the Jutsu many times. However, each time Jiraiya performed the Jutsu. He only ended up burning chakra and failing.

"Jiraiya! Why isn't the little demon appearing?" Kushina spoke in an angry tone of voice.

"I don't know let me check the summoning contract scroll!" Jiraiya said before pulling the scroll that he carried around off his back. Unrolling the scroll Jiraiya noticed something horrifying. Both Naruto and Minato's names are not on the scroll! ' _WHAT!? THIS SHOULDN'T BE EVEN BE POSSIBLE! THERE'RE ONLY TWO WAYS TO REMOVE ONE'S NAME FROM A SUMMONING SCROLL!?_ ' Jiraiya began to think before Kushina yelled at him again.

"JIRAIYA! WHY ISN'T THAT LITTLE DEMON OR THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A HOKAGE BEING SUMMONED HERE!?" Kushina yelled again, this time with more fear in her voice.

Tsunade eyes widen slightly at the voice of fear in Kushina's voice. Why was she sounded so scared for a moment?

Jiraiya gulped nervously knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"The names and then removed from that toad summoning contract... Either which that means both are dead or they remove their names from the contract itself. I don't understand I would've been notified if they remove their names." Jiraiya spoke in a frightening tone as Kushina began cracking her knuckles again.

A few minutes later and one severely beaten Jiraiya on the ground, Kushina was rubbing her forehead releasing annoyed groans. "Tsunade can you please put together a search party and find out if there actually dead are not. You know I have the money to pay for..." Kushina mumbled as she gestured for Minato's clone to come with her, as she needed to releasing stress. Moreover, when she means stress she was going to fuck the clone of Minato until she blacked out from pleasure.

But the clones would soon be useless without the Original.

Tsunade nodded before dragging Jiraiya out of the bunker and dropping him off at the hospital.

* * *

{Hokage mansion}

Tsunade sat behind her desk as she looked at the eight able body shinobi before her. Kakashi, Gai, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata all stood before her.

"Do you know why brought you eight here?" Tsunade announced in a clear and professional tone.

"NO HOKAGE-SAMA BUT WHATEVER IT IS IT MUST BE IMPORTANT!" Gai howled out much to the dismay of everyone in the room.

"Yes, you see Naruto has gone missing, and we need you eight to find him and bring him back," Tsunade announced as everyone's facial expressions changed. Sasuke and Sakura both looked equally surprised, why would Naruto go missing what happened to him? Kakashi, on the other hand, had a different expression. ' _Could he have possibly found out about Kushina-sama?_ ' The one-eyed Silver scarecrow thought.

Team 9 was extremely surprised, what could've happened to the blonde who is full of such life and energy. In addition, Hinata had an annoyed and yet surprised expression on her face, how could her boy toy up and leave?

"Hokage-sama, you want us to go find out if he's alive or dead and bring him back, " Kakashi asked in a professional tone. Tsunade nodded. "Ye, I want him back; if he's alive I don't care how much force you have to use I want him back alive. If he is dead still then still him back. That way we can give them a proper burial." Tsunade lied at the very end.

"When you want us to leave Hokage-sama?" Gai spoke in his indoor voice for once. Tsunade looked grateful that he didn't yell this time. "As soon as possible please," Tsunade announced as the eight shinobi left her site.

Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her chair. ' _Gaki wherever you are you gonna be in a lot of trouble when you get back here._ ' Tsunade thought herself before she pulled out a bottle of sake, and proceeded to chug the bottle.

* * *

{Kyoriki's Room}

Naruto groaned opening his eyes and surprisingly he can see perfectly in the darkness. He couldn't see this well when he had his Sharingan activated. Having the Dojutsu for so long, Naruto has known the capabilities of the Dojutsu. Night vision isn't one of the gifts the Sharingan has. Turning to his left Kyoriki was soundly sleeping all the while looking stunning as ever.

With his newer senses, Naruto smelled an overwhelming amount of pheromones and sex lingering in the air. Blushing, the newborn Vampire shook off the lust best he could. Gently reaching out he began to shake her, which she ground.

"Just five more minutes Haha-Ue..." She mumbled in her sleep, which Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the fact that she called and mother in a respectful manner. Shrugging off Naruto began to shake her a bit more. "Okay okay I'm up I'm up..." She grumbled before sitting up and stretching.

Rubbing her eyes she looked towards Naruto, her eyes widened in surprise. "I'm honestly surprised that the transformation didn't take that long, it usually takes a couple of days but what you would only take a few hours? But then again you have a Primordial Entity living inside of you along with Kurama." Kyoriki spoke in a slightly confused but yet happy tone.

' _Transformation? Oh, she must've turned me into a vampire._ ' Naruto thought to himself, and most likely Shinju and Kurama must have sped up the process.

Kyoriki conjured up with Crystal near before handing it to Naruto who looked at his new appearance. There weren't too many differences with his features other than the fact his skin was deathly white and the fact that he had black sclera along with his sapphire blue eyes having a black slit for a pupil. His hair didn't change color, although he felt much stronger and yet extremely light as if he weighed less.

The newborn vampire felt amazing like he could take on armies without feeling tired or worrying about being harmed.

It was otherworldly becoming a vampire.

Then something struck Naruto that made him cry anime style tears. He just remembered one major let down that becoming a vampire would have.

' _I can't have ramen anymore! Dammit, why is the world so unfair?_ ' Naruto thought as his lover blinked confusedly.

"Koi? What's the matter is something wrong?" Kyoriki asked in a concerned tone in her voice which, is also reflected in her facial expression perfectly. In between the sobs of despair, Naruto wailed out. "I can't eat Ramen anymore!"

Kyoriki stared blinked confused as the words her lover just said baffled her. Looking at her lover before giggling while she shaking her head. "Calm down Naruto-koi, you can still eat Ramen. You see just like me you are a transcendent vampire, which means you can eat anything you want. But you must consume an equal amount of blood to whatever food you eat in order to maintain your overwhelming power." Kyoriki explained.

"But most vampires can eat food just small amounts, you're lucky that your transcending vampire," Kyoriki spoke with a grin as she notices Naruto's demeanor did a nearly 180 flip. Naruto gave a sigh of relief he didn't have to give up his precious Ramen.

Kurama was simply laughing at his brother's behavior while Shinju simply blinked.

Kyoriki got out of bed and walked over to her walk-in closet, no more than two minutes later she came out in a beautiful black silk dress. Her hair is in a high fancy style ponytail with gems and some kinda crown that made up the whole headpiece. She also wore some fancy jewelry that must have cost a small fortune to make.

"Naruto-kun Ammy-chan made some clothes for you. She just sent them a few days ago after getting your measurements. They are on the end table you're weapon rack. After you get dressed, I will lead you to the dining room and explain your abilities as a Transcendent Vampire. There you can eat some breakfast and drank some blood before I send you off to meet Ammy-chan as she said she had a mission for you." Kyoriki instructed as Naruto nodded in understanding as he went to put on his newer outfit.

Kyoriki all the while enjoyed the nude display of her Lover/Husband.

It didn't take Naruto long to get dressed, he would definitely have to think Amaterasu for the clothes. They were much better improvement and he swore he saw Fuinjutsu all over the newer outfit. Though the Seals were barely noticeable and blended in with the fabric wonderfully.

He was currently wearing a black armor mesh shirt under his black ankle length ceremonial kimono. Keeping his Ceremonial Kimono closed is a long flowing crimson red silk sash. Over the Ceremonial kimono, Naruto wore an also burnt orange with black flames licking the bottom of his Haori. Naruto is also currently wearing black hakama that allow for much more movement and freedom in his movements. Naruto traded in his shinobi combat and boots for more sleek looking combat boots that reminded Kyoriki of the Daiyokai Inutaisho.

Naruto's entire outfit was made from the finest and strongest silk any mortal or Deity could get their hands on. Naruto also looked rather dashing in his newer outfit.

Kyoriki smiled as she liked Naruto's new look before gesturing for him to follow her to the dining room. Naruto followed his wife to the dining room.

There Naruto learned from his wife all his newer powers and abilities he would have to train in. Learning the Vampire Arts and Magic, in general, was going to be fun for the young Vampire. From his newfound Godly strength to his other amazing abilities that Kyoriki promised to train him in.

The new Transcendent Vampire looked like a kid whom just gotten a new toy. Naruto was excited and in awe about all the abilities, he would have to learn and train correctly in.

* * *

{Amegakure}

It had been six days since Amaterasu extracted Kyomi and Kyoriki from Naruto. And in those six days Minato was recovering from the removal of the Seals place on him and current;y getting back into shape. Right now Minato was currently being acquainted with the area but learning the land, its people, and how it's governed.

He was nearly back at 100% thanks to Amaterasu's aid and the fact many of the other shinobi here were quick to aid the former Hokage to get back into shape. Even that crazy woman Mikasa helped Minato much to the single father's dismay but he still welcomed it.

Surprisingly Minato gets along with most of the members of the Akatsuki. Such as Nagato, Konon, & Yahiko who is Konan's husband. Minato was surprised when his surrogate nephew Itachi came barreling into his recovery room asking him a million questions.

It was good to catch up to the former Anbu Captain.

There are only 8 members of the Akatsuki in total; Amaterasu the leader, Tsukuyomi second-in-command, Susanoo the enforcer, Nagato the CEO, Yahiko Taijutsu specialist, Konon head of security, Itachi head of interrogation, and finally Mikasa who is Susanoo's estranged girlfriend, and also their main field operative.

They were all very good people but as a loving father. Minato's main concern was the safety of his son.

When Minato found out that Amaterasu offered his son a place in a criminal organization at first he was both greatly worried and a bit angry. However, soon afterwards he found out the reason Amaterasu started the Akatsuki. She started this organization in order to maintain balance in the human world as the gods lost all interest in this world. Moreover, in order to create balance they needed to free the nine Bijuus from their containers. Amaterasu is not cruel and would never kill someone unless she absolutely had to.

Minato's respect for the former Sun Goddess began to grow. As the hours passed Minato spent most of the time eating, resting, and training trying to get back in shape as fast as possible.

He wasn't skin and bones thankfully when he was freed and he had some muscle. But he lost a lot of muscle mass and he needed to eat healthier food for the next month before he could even think of having a candy bar.

Which sucked for Minato cause he had a sweet tooth along with a small ramen addiction.

"Amaterasu-sama, do you have any word on how my son is doing?" Minato asked the former goddess in a polite tone. Though if anyone else was in the room they would have heard the underlying concern and worry for his son's safety.

Amaterasu smiled and nodded. "Yes, he should be on his way here since shortly. As you know I've offered him a place in the Akatsuki, I would like to offer you the same when you feel ready." Amaterasu said politely looking at the loving father with a calm look.

"For all that you've done for me and my son; it's the least I can do for you Amaterasu-sama." The former Yondaime Hokage said as he bowed his head to Amaterasu waved him off.

"There's no need for you to be so formal with me Minato. Anyways I have a meeting with Shizuka a very powerful kunoichi and the current leader of the Nadeshiko Village. Would you like to accompany me there?" Amaterasu asked as Minato nodded.

Not even two seconds later a pillar of darkness shot up from the ground, revealing Naruto in all of his vampiric glory. Amaterasu had already informed Minato ahead of time that Kyoriki was going to turn Naruto into a vampire. But was still surprised at the godly powerful aura Naruto had. It even surpassed Kyoriki's powerful aura nearly 4 times over.

At first, Minato didn't like the idea until he found out how much his son actually love the Queen of all vampires. But still, doesn't mean he won't protect his son. He did give the queen of vampires a menacing glare that promised unworldly or ungodly pain if she even so much cause his son pain.

Her blood would be painting the walls.

Still, he back off, as he wanted his son to be happy so he 'allowed' it.

Naruto groaned slightly at the bright sunlight, before shaking off the disk comforting feeling. "Ammy-chan. I would like to thank you for the clothes you prepared for me; Kyoriki-hime said you had a mission for me?" Naruto asked as he spotted his old man. Minato smirked and greeted his son with a wave who replied in kind.

Amaterasu smirked; she preferred being called Ammy-chan to Amaterasu-sama any day.

"Yes, I have a mission for you. I need you to go to Sunagakure with Itachi and Nagato to set up a meeting between me and their current Kazekage Gaara." Amaterasu asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want us to set up an appointment with him?" Naruto asked curiously, as Amaterasu sighed.

"The main reason why I'm asking this is because he is the Kazekage. You, on the other hand, had both Kyomi and Kyoriki sealed within you, so we targeted you first. And I was positive that they both would inform you that Susanoo wouldn't harm you and hopefully that you would go with him." Amaterasu explained while Naruto nodded.

"So when am I leaving?" the now new Vampire King asked as his queen stood beside him.

Amaterasu grinned. "Immediately, Oh and when you get back from your mission, I set up an appointment with you and Acnologia. He's interested in meeting you as you wish to learn Ryuu Senjutsu [Dragon Sage Art]. Although this mission, you must complete on your own. If you make it there, which I believe, you will. He will most likely teach use Senjutsu and possibly more. As that is how he tests individuals if they survive the trip to Ryuu Mountain. Then he will train you without a doubt." Amaterasu informed Naruto as he smiled.

"Thanks, Ammy-chan! I won't let you down" Naruto spoke in a cheerful tone with a thumbs up.

Amaterasu smiled at his demeanor even though he is a newborn vampire.

"Tou-san, when I get back from Ryuu Mountain, me and you, need to sit down over a bowl of Ramen. Just spent some time with one another and catch back up" Naruto suggested.

Minato smiled lovingly at his son as the father's eyes contained a warmth and kindness to them instead of the dull hopeless look. "Hai, that sounds great Sochi," Minato exclaimed making the former Goddess and Queen smile at the warmth both son and father had. Both father and son fist bumped before parting ways.

' _Now if all men would follow these to examples and maybe the world wouldn't be such a bad place._ ' Kyoriki thought knowing Naruto took after his father instead of his mother.

Something she was secretly thankful for. Minato was a good man and only wanted his son's happiness ensured. She wasn't surprised when he gave her that glare when he found out his son was seeing her romantically. But that was just Minato being protective of his only child which she understood.

Still surprised her that the former Hokage was still such strength even in his weaken state. No wonder he is considered a SS-Class Shinobi.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Beta Reader's**

 **The Maelstrom – V01dSw0rd**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Rtwynu**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – Have a Little Feith**

 **The Cataclysmic Beast – Have a Little Feith/Jaerskov Tempestwing**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – Rtwynu/deathleader/TBM10**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – Team NovaStorm**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – xigbar94**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **The Maelstrom – Waiting for my Beta to read this after he/she finishes the previous chapters.**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – Chapter 5 – Waiting for my Beta to read this after he/she finishes the previous chapters.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Na**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto that rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Suna and Reunion Part Two**

* * *

A large ethereal black samurai warrior flew above the clouds over the Suna desert at a high rate of speed. Located in the gem mounted on the forehead of the gigantic ethereal warrior was Naruto, and located in the neck of this giant were Itachi and Nagato.

Needless to say Naruto Complete Body – Susanoo had changed drastically after becoming a transcendent vampire. The first thing was it was no longer purple but a faded black color mixed with some gray. The Susanoo's wings no longer held their Angelic appearance; they have taken a more demonic bat like appearance. Samurai like armor has been replaced his Susanoo's kimono that has an edgy demonic looking armor with the helmet had a more Draconic in nature.

Overall, Naruto's new Complete Susanoo looks like some kind badass demonic warrior.

Naruto noticed one thing his chakra had gained a much darker heavier energy compared to his chakra. From what Kyoriki explained, he now possessed Youki or demonic power. Although Naruto can still use some of his Chakra related abilities like the Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Dojutsu, and surprisingly Kage Bunshin. He would have to do tons and Tons of Chakra Control Exercises which is going to be a bitch. Him turning into a Vampire jumbled up all his chakra related abilities.

Currently, he was unable to use anything else such as the elemental ninjutsu, or any Jutsus that required hand seals. Naruto would have to utilize magic, which is new to him. Kyoriki was excited about teaching Naruto magic. However, regaining control of his chakra along with learning magic is going to be a pain.

Thankfully most of his abilities make up for the slack of his chakra, his Physical condition was on par with that of a Deity or very powerful beings. Everything about his Physiology is maxed out to Godly or god-like levels meaning he could literally travel the speed of light. Again, training was needed so he doesn't snap someone in half with his pinky.

As Amaterasu stated earlier Naruto's reserves of increased tenfold since his awakening, he had nearly 4 times as much power compared to Kyoriki. In addition, one upside was he could maintain his Complete Body – Susanoo much easier now.

Nevertheless, even with all the new power, Naruto had just gained. He barely knew how to use it. In addition, he would have to wait until he got back from Ryuu Mountain before he could actually start learning how to using his vampiric powers. Naruto couldn't help a groan at the thought of waiting so long just to learn how to use these newer powers and abilities.

Another thing that was strange was both Itachi and Nagato had not said one word to him since they left. Matter of fact all Naruto said was hello! And they only nodded while not making any form of effort to keep a conversation. It is awkwardly quiet and Naruto didn't know how to start this conversation off. Taking a deep breath before Naruto worked up the nerve to say something. "Nice view isn't it," Naruto said in a neutral tone.

"Yes, it's an amazing site. What is this thing? Itachi keeps saying it's the Susanoo, but I've never seen the Susanoo this massive before. How can you be so strong yet so young? Is this really because you became a vampire?" Nagato began to ask questions, Naruto's eye twitched at the sudden rapid fire of questions.

No one saw Itachi's smirk as he knew Nagato was like a kid in a candy store when it came to Ninjutsu.

"This is the Complete Body – Susanoo, it can only be achieved through two methods that I know of. First, either you gain Rikudo Chakra, which prevents you from losing your eyesight from overusing the Mangekyo Sharingan. Or you can obtain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan by exchanging your eyes with a family member." Naruto explained. "I'm this strong because I trained every day till my bones cracked. And yes I gave up my humanity to my Queen Kyoriki-hime." Naruto said with a small smile.

' _ **Are you so sure Sapling?**_ '

' _Shinju? What should I be sure about?_ ' Naruto was curious what Shinju wanted to say.

' _ **Do you know the definition of humanity Naruto?**_ '

' _Umm, No, never given the word much thought._ '

' _ **Humanity has many meanings, but generally, it can mean compassion, brotherly love, fraternity, fellow Feeling, Philanthropy, Kindness, consideration, understanding, Sympathy, tolerance, Leniency, Mercy, Clemency, pity tenderness, benevolence, charity, goodness, Magnanimity, Generosity. Do you really think humanity is capable of understanding the full weight of those words? In my eyes, all of sentient life is capable of these things. Demonic, angelic, divine, Nature, alien, and so on are capable of this things. You did not give up your humanity to be a Vampire, you gave up your mortality.**_ ' Shinju said as Naruto blinked baffled by the Primordial Deities words.

Naruto came back into Reality as he heard someone speak to him.

"Rikudo Chakra? What exactly is Rikudo Chakra?" Itachi asked finally breaking the silence that he had held for so long.

Naruto only knew this because of the Shinju from his world told him. "Rikudo Chakra is a more godly form of chakra. It can make the impossible possible. It has many unique properties; it prevents blindness when possessed by a Mangekyo user, increases the potency of all of your Ninjutsu and Genjutsu by nearly 3 times or more. It also grants you regeneration factor that slows your aging process. It will give you a stronger life force that will further extend your lifespan to nearly 200 years." Naruto stopped taking a quick breath before looking towards Nagato.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nagato asked while Naruto simply studies Nagato's eyes slightly. "It's strange you're a Rinnegan user, and yet you don't possess Rikudo Chakra?"

' _ **Naruto, the Rinnegan of this world is much weaker than that of our world. They probably have never seen Rikudo Chakra before.**_ ' The Shinju spoke to his host.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before replying. ' _Is that so Shinju? By any chance do I have Rikudo Chakra?_ ' Naruto asked curiously, Kurama remained silent, as he wanted to know as well.

' _ **You do. But I have blocked it off.**_ ' Shinju spoke in a bored tone.

' _ **WHA... WHY!?**_ ' Both Naruto and Kurama replied at the same time.

' _ **Mainly because if I didn't you would've already awakened the Rinnegan, and it would have caused more harm than good at the time. In addition, with me in here, it would've evolved straight into the Rinne-Sharingan, and that would kill you for sure. Use your reserves have to be on par with the Juubi in order to maintain the Rinne-Sharingan. And as of now, your reserves are on par with that of Saiken the Rokubi.**_ ' Shinju informed the surrogate brothers.

' _So you blocked off that power in order to protect me?_ ' Naruto asked curiously, as Shinju nodded. ' _ **Yes that's correct I can't have my chosen heir dying on me too soon.**_ ' Shinju chuckled as Naruto slapped his face with his hand and Kurama face faulted.

Naruto snapped back into reality as he heard Itachi's voice. "So Naruto-kun is it possible to give someone Rikudo Chakra? Because that seems much easier than hunting down my younger brother." Itachi asked much to Naruto's surprise whom only blinked a few times.

' _ **Sapling if he desires Rikudo Chakra, I can generate and accumulate some for him and Nagato. However, you should realize this would make him much stronger than him having the Eternal Mangekyo would.**_ ' Shinju explained to his heir while Kurama is deep in thought.

' _ **That could possibly explain why Obito was able to control me that night, of course, it makes so much sense. The Rikudo Chakra has the ability to intensifies one's own power nearly double or triple than what they could possibly do on their own.**_ ' Kurama thought to himself with a frown.

' _Okay Shinju how long would it take?_ ' Naruto asked in a curious voice. This Shinju replied almost immediately. ' _ **Judging by their chakra levels I would say, around five minutes or so give or take to prepare the correct amount. If I make too much, they will explode in a shower of blood and guts. Too little and their Chakra system will collapse and destroy itself due to the imbalance.**_ ' Shinju explained as Naruto eyes widened.

He thought it wouldn't be so complex.

Naruto turned his head back towards Itachi and Nagato, with a small grin on his face. All the while trying to keep a grimace developing on his face.

"To answer your question Itachi, it would take me five minutes to generate and accumulate enough Rikudo Chakra for both of you," Naruto replied.

"REALLY!? But you barely know us, why would you do such a thing?" Nagato asked in a confused tone while Itachi nodded but remained silent.

"Well, we're teammates right?" Naruto asked as the duo nodded. "So I don't see anything wrong with enhancing your abilities, plus it would help both of you out. Primarily it would prevent Itachi from losing his eyesight permanently unless he uses Izanagi and Izanami. And for you Nagato, it would prevent you from killing yourself with your Rinnegan." Naruto explained before realizing he finally reached their destination before descending to the ground.

Naruto landed much more gently on the ground before dispelling his Complete Body – Susanoo. Naruto sat down as the pair of the took a moment to get their bearings. Naruto himself waited patiently for Shinju to generate enough Rikudo Chakra for the duo sitting before him. Once Shinju was done, Naruto transferred this new godlike chakra over to them. Itachi's reaction was simply him widening his eyes, while Nagato acting like a child discovering their new favorite flavor of candy.

Getting up from their sandy seat, the team walked towards the cave that led to Suna, and two armed guards stopped them.

"Halt what is your business in Suna." One of the guards asked while Itachi spoke up. "We have a meeting with the Kazekage, and we can't afford any delays at the moment. So would you please allow us to pass." Itachi asked politely. Naruto himself mentally noted the sound of a heart beat pounding in his ears.

' _Ahh so this is what Kyoriki meant by my hunger will be higher due to me being a new born. Even though I am the strongest possible type of Vampire there is. I still need to feed normally like a human would eat._ ' Naruto mentally nodded and promised himself to ask for a blood bag.

Both guards looked at each other before allowing the trio to pass.

Making their way through the busy streets of Suna, was a much easier task than the originally thought as most of the locals didn't evening knowledge their existence. It didn't take them long to reach the Kazekage tower before they finally reached the door that separated them from Gaara's office.

Naruto gently knocked on the door as he heard a familiar voice from the other side. "Come in." With that the trio entered the office, Gaara looked up and saw his first friend Naruto standing there with Itachi Uchiha and some redhead with weird eyes.

"Naruto? What brings you here and why are you with Itachi?" Gaara asked in a slightly confused tone. "I'm here for two reasons one to see my friend, and to our leader wishes to have an audience with you," Naruto explained with a small smile.

Gaara's eyes widened before narrowing as he stood up from his chair. "I never thought you would join the criminal organization Akatsuki. But I'll hear you out before I make my decision." Gaara said at least giving Naruto a chance to explain.

Naruto placed his hand on the wall before creating a privacy seal, as he cleared his throat and began to speak. "Gaara the Akatsuki may be viewed as a criminal organization by the world, but what they doing is recreating balance throughout our world. You see, as long as the Bijuu remain sealed within their hosts the world becomes more unbalanced. Amaterasu our leader has a method of removing a Bijuu from their hosts without killing the jinchuuriki. Once it's done to you it hurts for a split second and then you're going to be out for a couple of days." Naruto explained. "Plus I know you don't sleep well, with Shukaku inside of you. I believe this would cause more good than harm to you." Naruto explained hoping that his friend would believe him.

Gaara sighed before turning around and looking at his window. "I guess I have to believe you since you're standing before me if you had your Bijuu extracted. It sounds almost too good to be true, and I'm good at spotting lies. In addition, you are being completely honest with me; I honestly don't know what to think at the moment. But I can only assume they sent you because you were jinchuuriki like me and you understand my pain." Gaara sighed once more before turning around and walking towards Naruto.

"If I do this you and your teammates are going to have to stay in Suna until I recover," Gaara said looking at Naruto. Naruto looked back at Nagato and Itachi who both nodded as they both wanted some vacation time. Naruto who turned around and nodded with a smiled.

"I don't see why not been so long since I've seen you so, how could I pass up an opportunity like this," Naruto said extending his hand with a fist made. Gaara seemed confused at first before smiling and fist bumping Naruto.

* * *

{Back with the Naruto retrieval team}

Kakashi and Gai led their group on their way to Suna, in order to speak to Gaara the Kazekage about Naruto's disappearance. Completely unaware of the fact that Naruto had already spoken to Gaara.

"Sensei how much longer until we reach Suna?" Sakura asked in a clueless tone. Kakashi sighed before looking back at the pink haired banshee whore behind him. "Sakura will be there by tomorrow morning, and stop asking me already," Kakashi spoke in a slightly annoyed tone.

Sasuke was quiet but also slightly surprised that the blonde would do something like this. It did not make much sense to the Uchiha Heir for Naruto to run away. In fact, Sasuke originally thought Naruto didn't have the brains to run away.

"Naruto-kun may have been captured by the Akatsuki?" Gai spoke in a very calm tone, which showed how worried he was about the blonde. Gai always liked Naruto, how the kid never gave up and how much guts the boy had. Gai could see a lot of potential in Naruto and hoped he gotten strong under Jiraiya's teachings.

But if Naruto was captured then Gai wouldn't stop till his fellow comrade was safe.

Hinata narrowed her purplish white eyes. ' _Don't you worry Naruto-kun. Hinata-chan is coming to save her favorite blonde boy toy._ ' Hinata thought herself with a seductive grin on her face.

Neji and Tenten remained quiet as they are only focused on finishing the mission than going back home. This showed how much they cared about Naruto, which obviously was in a very lot due to the fact they were 100% serious. "NARUTO-KUN WE'RE ON OUR WAY WE SHALL SAVE YOU!" Lee howled out.

"THAT A BOY LEE!" Gai yelled back to his prize pupil.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The two attempted to hug each other in the air which resulted in them falling to the ground, as all the other occupants of the Naruto retrieval team simply sweat dropped at the teacher and student relationship.

* * *

{Back with Naruto}

Gaara sat there after hearing what Kushina had done to Naruto. Sighing Gaara leaned back in his chair. "Now I see why you left and joined the Akatsuki so willingly. I really can't really blame you either. I would've done the same thing. Even though my father Rasa may have been 'mean' to me, he never did something is sadistic is that." Gaara said having a strong desire to cause the destruction of Konoha. However, from the look of his best friends face, Naruto could really care less about destroying the Leaf.

Naruto was not the type of guy for revenge even though he could be.

Revenge just isn't his style and if he was. Then Naruto would go after the ones directly involved and not any innocents. Naruto was never the type of person to kill needlessly.

Nagato reached into his ninja pouch pulling out a small piece of paper that was imprinted with strange symbols. "Okay now that the conditions are met, I will contact Amaterasu-sama then." The Rinnegan user announced before channeling his chakra into the small piece of paper.

Within seconds a miniature ethereal projection of Amaterasu appeared on top of the small piece of paper. Gaara stared the small ethereal woman with a look of amazement at the miniature projection. Amaterasu seemed to smile as she saw Naruto, Itachi, and Nagato.

"Naruto-chan, Itachi-chan, Nagato-chan it seems that I was correct to send the three of you." She spoke with the elegant smile, before glancing towards Gaara. "Kazekage-dono it's a pleasure to officially meet you. I can only assume that you agreed to the terms, of the removal of Shukaku." Amaterasu said calmly with her smile still present on her face.

Gaara nodded. "Yes Amaterasu-sama, if Naruto says it's alright then I trust you. Plus Shukaku keeps on telling me that you're a good person, if he praises you this much then it must be true. When can I expect your arrival?" Gaara asked in a calm but friendly tone.

Amaterasu gently tapped her index finger against her chin. "I have a meeting with the leader of the Nadeshiko village today, so would it be alright if I stop by tomorrow morning?" Amaterasu asked politely which Gaara nodded. "Yes, that would be perfectly alright Amaterasu-sama," Gaara replied.

Amaterasu smiled as she seemed to release a sigh of relief. "Than I bid you farewell." She announced before her ethereal projection vanished from the piece of paper. Nagato pocketed the piece of paper. Gaara took on a piece of paper from his desk, before handing it to Naruto. "There is a hotel not too far off from the Kazekage mansion, this certificate will grant you a full week's stay in the best hotel we have within Suna walls. And if you want to talk Naruto you're always free to come back, but right now I have a mountain of paperwork I need to finish." Gaara said gesturing for the trio to leave.

* * *

{With Amaterasu and Minato}

Amaterasu opened up her majestic golden red eyes, as a smile began to tell across her delicate red lips. Minato noticed this as he glanced at the former Sun Goddess. "Amaterasu is everything alright you just stopped?" Minato asked in a slightly concerned tone.

"Thank you for your concern Minato, but it was just a message I got from your son, Itachi-chan, and Nagato-chan. They just let me know that they were successful in their mission, so it seems you'll be seeing your son very soon. As soon as tomorrow actually." She spoke much to Minato surprise.

"I've missed out on so much in his life, it's kinda hard to believe that he came from another world." Minato thought aloud. "You shouldn't blame yourself for stuff like this Minato, you had no control over this. Although yes I must agree with you coming from a different world that is similar but also different from ours will take it's toll on you. I'm just glad that both Kyomi and Kyoriki were there to help him." Amaterasu said.

It wasn't long before the duo came upon a lightly forested top of three massive and steep hills standing in a line, with two bridges spanning the gorges between them. The hills are situated within a lush forested valley in a mountainous region. In terms of construction, the village seems to be similar to a stronghold or palace, with numerous walls, towers, and brickwork being dominant features.

"It appears we've finally arrived," Amaterasu announced as Minato followed her. Upon entering the village was awkward for Minato, as many of the Kunoichi were looking at him as if he was a piece of steak.

Something caught Minato's eyes a very familiar, fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees and which she secures with a pink obi. She initially complements this with a dark purple kimono shirt and black arm guards that cover her forearms.

Minato against his better judgment called out to the woman. "Mikoto!" The dark-haired woman came to a complete stop, before turning around and looking Minato in the eyes. "Minato?"

The young beautiful woman seemed to be stunned by the appearance of Minato, she was physically shaking. "M-Minato!? Is it truly you, has Itachi finally completed his mission?" The ebony haired beauty exclaimed with pure joy in her voice. Minato seemed confused very confused. "What mission?"

Mikoto sighed before looking Minato in the eyes. "There is something we need to speak about but not in the open, who is that with you anyways?" Mikoto curiously asked as she glanced at Amaterasu. Amaterasu bowed before offering a generous smile to the young Uchiha beauty. "Greetings Uchiha-san I am Amaterasu, and from what I see you would like to catch up with Minato. I have a meeting with Shizuka, so why don't you two spent some time with one another." Amaterasu said before bowing once more and walking away.

"Minato was that truly..."

Minato nodded. "Yes she truly is or was the Sun Goddess, she's a very nice woman. And she's currently Itachi's employer, she even helped me and my son Naruto." Mikoto eyes widened at the mention of her godson's name. "Naruto-kun..." Minato sighed before glancing at his former crush.

"Mikoto do you know where we could talk in private?" Mikoto seemed slightly confused but nodded. "Yes please follow me Minato." She gestured for the former Yondaime Hokage to follow her, Minato followed the former Uchiha heiress to her apartment. Upon entering Mikoto gestured for Minato to sit down as she prepared some tea for them.

Mikoto sat across from Minato. "You see Minato us of the Uchiha, knew about Kushina's treachery and what she did you and Naruto-kun. Fugaku was absolutely enraged by what she had done so we began to plot a rescue operation to get you out, and take Naruto as far away from Konoha as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Danzo had an ear amongst us Uchiha, Shisui discovered this and confronted the Root member but unfortunately was defeated and Danzo claimed one of his eyes. He gave the other one to Itachi before committing suicide, and this is all Danzo needed and that night he sent all of his Root after us the only survivors were me Sasuke and Itachi.

And by the time we managed to get to Hiruzen's office, Danzo had already filled his mind with lies. Claim that me and Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan, we were chased out of Konoha before we could even explain what happened. And most likely after that, they must've filled Sasuke's head what lies he must hate both of us so much." Mikoto spoke as tears began to fall freely from her eyes.

Minato looked furious he couldn't believe that his the woman that he fell in love with Kushina could cause this much pain and despair. "Mikoto-chan listen this isn't your fault, it's Kushina's perhaps I should've taken Fugaku advice after all and dated you instead." Minato gave a hollow chuckle.

Mikoto stared at Minato with a look of disbelief, sure she had a crush on Minato back in the day, and so did every other girl in Konoha. "What are you saying Minato?" She seemed confused. Minato gave a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well I'm saying is come back with me to Ame, I'm sure Itachi misses you. And I bet Naruto would love to get to meet his godmother."

Mikoto stared at the blonde haired man before her before she burst into tears and tackle hugged them into the ground. "Minato you're such a sweet talker even after everything you've been through!" Mikoto wailed in an emotional voice. Minato simply chuckled nervously. "So is that a yes or no Mikoto-chan."

"Of course I'm going to go with you BAKA!" Mikoto yelled comically at Minato, who simply chuckled nervously in response.

* * *

{With Amaterasu}

Shizuka is a young beautiful woman with fair skin, green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. She was currently wearing a light-green kimono and was currently sitting behind her luxurious desk.

Standing next to Shizuka was a tall middle-aged woman with short brown hair along with a dark shade of red lipstick. She wears a short, backless, red, full-bodysuit over mesh armor, along with a pair of arm-length gloves and a light orange sash, a long blue-green apron skirt which is open in the front. She also wears bandages on her wrists, covering all of her right left as well as her left thigh and leg. This was not only her sensei but personal advisor Tokiwa.

Sitting across from them was Amaterasu who had a pleasant look on her face. "Do you agree to these terms Shizuka-dono," Amaterasu asked in a friendly but calm tone.

Shizuka looked over the document one more time before glancing at the former Sun Goddess. "Yes I do agree to these terms, and when is the soonest like me Uchiha Itachi?" Shizuka asked in her usual neutral tone. Amaterasu answered almost immediately. "No more than a week from tomorrow."

Shizuka nodded as she signed a document, Tokiwa remained quiet as she trusted the judgment of Shizuka. "You been such a good great help to me and Nadeshiko no Sato Amaterasu-dono. We are now allied nations, and will be able to open up a trade route in between us and Amegakure no Sato." Shizuka spoke with a small smile.

Amaterasu smiled as she stared in bowed before leaving the office. Tokiwa glanced towards Shizuka. "Shizuka are you sure this is a good idea?" Shizuka leaned back in her chair. "Yes I do is not often you find Kage or Leader who is a female. Regardless of her being the leader of the Akatsuki, her intentions are genuine and I feel no ill intent coming from her. So I believe this was a good decision on my part, only time will tell if this was a good or bad decision." Shizuka spoke calmly.

Tokiwa excepted Shizuka's answer but couldn't help but be wary of Amaterasu. ' _I just hope you're making the right decision Shizuka. I truly hope so._ ' The older woman thought herself.

* * *

{In Suna}

Naruto is currently leaning up against the wall in Gaara's office, holding a small IV bag filled with blood. Naruto was slowly siphoning off the blood from the IV bag savoring the flavor. Naruto would never admit it allowed, but this blood was absolutely delicious. Every time Naruto took a sip of this blood he could feel his powers slowly increasing, almost as if each set increased his power by a fraction of a percent.

Gaara was watching Naruto furiously as he watched his friend slowly drink his packet of blood. "So you become a vampire? Not that I'm judging but what does it feel like?" Gaara asked curiously.

Naruto raised a single eyebrow at the question as he took the IV bag away from his mouth. "Hmm... To be completely honest I really don't feel that much different, other than feeling much stronger and feeling his light is a feather. But there are many breeds of vampire; I'm a transcending vampire the strongest type, basically, I'm a God of all vampires. The second strongest is Shinso unlike demigods in the vampire community. Then you've got frost vampires and shadow vampires, frost vampires specializing ice-based techniques, while shadow vampires specializing darkness abilities," Naruto paused for a second, looking towards Gaara who gave the okay to continue.

"Then you've got pure-blooded vampires, they're basically your normal vampire. Then you've got full-blooded vampires, full-blooded vampires are vampire's that used to be human but was turned into a vampire the proper way. Then you have Dhampir, which are half human half vampire, they're very rare and are not treated well throughout the vampire community. And then finally got a feral vampire, these are humans who steal the blood of vampires and try to claim vampiric powers for themselves. Feral vampires also are known as Ghouls as they have no control over their actions and will do anything and everything for blood." Naruto explained.

Gaara nodded. "So can you turn someone else into a vampire?" Naruto glanced at his friend with a bewildered expression. "Yes I can but for non-jinchuuriki, I would have to remove most of the power in my blood, because their bodies would be able to withstand the transformation into a transcending vampire. So they would become a full-blooded vampire. Although I'm curious why you ask?"

Gaara sighed before getting out of his chair looking out the window, giving him a perfect overview of Suna. "I was just curious that's all... Be as if you ever do choose to turn anyone into a vampire, take extreme caution be some people may try to befriend you just for an easy power up." Gaara explained.

Naruto smiled. "I wouldn't turn anyone into a vampire for no reason, I The Kyuubi ability to sense negative emotions. So I'll be able to tell of their genuine or not. But thanks for the warning anyways Gaara." Naruto spoke with a smile. ' _Sorry Kurama._ ' Naruto apologizes to the mountain-sized kitsune. ' _ **Don't worry about it Otouto I know you didn't mean it.**_ ' Kurama replied.

Naruto went back to sucking on his IV bag full of blood when a Suna shinobi burst into the Kazekage office. "Kazekage-sama!"

Madara turned around to face the Jounin. "What is it Tenju?" The newly named Tenju began his report. "Kazekage we have spotted twelve Konoha shinobi heading this way. We can only suspect that they're here to capture Naruto-san or attempt to warn you about the Akatsuki." Tenju explained.

Gaara glanced towards Naruto who seemed to snarl at the mention of Konoha shinobi. Gaara sighed and gestured for Tenju to leave. "Naruto I know I have no right to ask of this. But would you mind intercepting them, because after hearing your story I want nothing to do with Konoha." Gaara asked which Naruto nodded.

Naruto pushed himself off the wall before finishing his IV bag, which he threw in the trash. "Don't worry Gaara I intend to." Naruto said before leaving the office.

* * *

{Hotel suite}

Nagato was currently laying on a queen-size mattress, as he was playing with his gravity manipulation as he sent a small ball back and forth. Itachi was sitting in the chair reading a book just as he was about to turn to next page the door to the hotel room opened up. Both Dojutsu users glanced up noticing Naruto with a rather angry expression.

"We got a job to do, Konoha shinobi are closing in on us fast, Gaara asked if we can intercept them," Naruto explained calmly. ' _ **Sapling are you sure this is a good idea? Even if you did gain a tremendous power boost from becoming a vampire, it doesn't guarantee that you'll be able to defeat them. Because you don't know how to properly use your body at, so you're not careful they could defeat you.**_ ' Shinju spoke in a more concerned tone.

Kurama then spoke up. ' _ **Otouto I feel you on this one. But your chakra control has gone to shit, and you can't even use elemental ninjutsu anymore. You can only use your basic Tai, Gen, Nin, Fuinjutsu as of right now. So it has to proceed with extreme caution.**_ ' Kurama advised showing his great concern for his brother/best friend.

Shinju then spoke again. ' _ **I can fix your chakra control right now if you wish to use elemental ninjutsu you must channel my chakra instead of your youki.**_ ' Shinju spoke as he sent a pulse of power through Naruto. Naruto could feel his control going back to how it was before he became a vampire. No, it was far better than before it was perfect, he probably could create a Rasengan on the tip of his finger right now.

Naruto couldn't help but smile is to tenants, no rather family held so much concern for him and made him want to cry. ' _Thank you, you two you're the best. Kurama... Shinju..._ ' Naruto replied as both Bijuu and Primordial and smiled at him.

When Naruto snapped back into reality he saw both Itachi and Nagato ready to go. "Are you two ready to knock some skulls together?" Naruto asked with a small grin. Nagato brought his fist to his palm with a grin on his face. "Yeah I'm ready to party!" While Itachi rolled his eyes at Nagato as childish behavior. "Yes, Naruto-kun I'm ready."

Naruto grinned showing off his fangs. "Then let's get the show on the road!" Naruto declared as he left the hotel room followed closely by Itachi and Nagato.

* * *

{Outside of Suna}

Kakashi, Gai, followed by the members of both their teams and team eight could see Suna in the distance. "We're almost there!" Kakashi declared.

Sasuke and Sakura were both focused on getting their missing teammate back. While Hinata wanted her boy toy back, as Lee wanted his eternal rival back.

"Yosh! At the speed will be there within a few minutes!" Gai howled with joy. "Hai Gai-sensei I will make it there in half the time!" Lee declared proudly as he increased his speed greatly only for something to come crashing down in front of him. The shock wave from the impact sent Lee tumbling back. "What was that!?"

Kakashi and Gai both came to a full stop, as they both narrowed their eyes as they clearly can see a figure standing up from within the cloud of dust. As a cloud of dust faded away, it left everyone in shock at what stood before them. It was Naruto but he was different, the very different. His skin was deathly white, while his eyes were still cerulean blue but with black slitted pupils and black sclera.

"NARUTO/KUN/CHAN!?" All the members of that Naruto retrieval team cried out in surprise. Naruto gave a smirk. "Yes that's my name now don't wear it out." Naruto said as his smirk turned into a bloodthirsty grin.

* * *

 **The End**

 **First of all, I'd like to apologize for how long that made you guys wait for chapter 8, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As the next chapter is going to be an all-out brawl in between Naruto, Itachi, and Nagato against the Naruto retrieval team.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Current stories I'm working on**

 **See you guys in 2017 guys.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Waiting list.**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Lemon Tales – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – I'm currently going over the past chapters, and trying to find any errors or problems.**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Rinne and Tensei – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – I am currently waiting on my cowriter, do not fear I am not abandoning the story at all.**

 **The Cataclysmic Beast – I'm putting this story on hold for the moment and will continue it in 2017.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Failure/adoption/hiatus list.**

 **A Crack In Reality – Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune – Up for adoption.**

 **Naruto x Highschool DxD Challenge – The Son of Shiva – Has been adopted by The Storm Master 567.**

 **Naruto Way Of The Rikudo Sennin – On hiatus, I currently have too many projects. Plot created, I just don't have the time.**

 **The Maelstrom – I'm completely unsure of what to do with this fanfiction, I'm honestly thinking of turning into a Naruto x Sekirei crossover. Because I have plenty of Naruto x High School DxD fanfiction's as it is.**

 **White Dragon's Of Love – Has been adopted by firestarter09.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto that rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Battle Royale**

* * *

For a brief moment of silence, no one made a motion or even a sound. The reactions of the Konoha shinobi varied from person to person. Hinata had a look of utter lust as she struggled not to drool over the New Vampire King. He looked like some kinda god that is gracing mortals with his presence.

Tenten had a shocked face that Naruto's changed so dramatically in such a short span of time. Neji had to shield his Byakugan from Naruto's monstrous amount of power. Gai had a widened eyes look as he only saw a blur appear and suddenly Naruto was standing in front of them. Lee just got back up and saw his rival standing with an aura of Nobility & power.

Overall Gai and his team had a look of relief and joy seeing Naruto is alive.

Team Seven, however, had mixed expressions. Moreover, the emotions Naruto felt were a lot more negative and loathing than anyone else.

Sasuke and Sakura both rushed forward to scold their idiot teammate. "Dobe! What's the big idea running away like that! You had us all worried sick!" Sasuke growled. Naruto raised a single eyebrow, as did Kurama.

' _Since when has Sasuke ever cared about me, unless it intertwined with what he wanted._ ' Naruto thought to himself. Half of him was curious at this sudden display of concern.

' _ **Who the hell knows Otouto... Just be on guard Hatake is giving off a large amount of negative emotion towards you.**_ ' Kurama warned his younger brother. Naruto knew what his surrogate brother meant as well.

It was impossible to ignore the Negative emotions coming off Kakashi.

' _ **Sapling heed Kurama's words carefully, they've come here to capture you. Do not hold back if a fight breaks out. But do not harm Neji, Tenten, Lee, or Gai as badly compared to your old team.**_ ' Shinju gave his advice to Naruto. Naruto mentally nodded as he found himself staring down at his former teammates.

"Sorry for making all of you worry so much," Naruto said with a charming but sinister smile showing off his new fangs.

"NARUTO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR TEETH, YOUR EYES, YOUR SKIN! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Sakura as screeched out, as Naruto gritted his teeth as he covered his sensitive ears attempting to protect them from the pink haired banshee's shrill voice.

"Dammit Sakura turn down the fucking volume will you?" Naruto groaned rubbing his ears.

Sakura blinked a few times after hearing Naruto's low grumble. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY NARUTO!" Sakura yelled again. Naruto narrowed his slitted eyes dangerously.

"Why don't you shut! the...Fuck...UP! You stupid, flat, obnoxiously large forehead, useless, pink haired banshee!" Naruto retorted.

This took everyone back by surprise, Naruto never talked like that to his precious Sakura-chan before. Kakashi narrowed his single visible eye. ' _This isn't good; we might not be able to take him by force now. His power has risen exponentially since the last time we fought; we might have to kill him just to bring them back._ ' Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi after hearing his thoughts in his mind. ' _ **Telepathy, the ability to read minds or communicate with another being via a mental connection.**_ ' Shinju said letting his heir know how he heard Kakashi's thoughts. Naruto blinked while letting a fanged grin each his face.

Oh, he was going to love all his powers/abilities that came with being a Transcendent Vampire.

Sakura was trembling from how much anger she felt, tears spilled out of her eyes. No one and I mean no one had ever spoken to her like that. "SHANNARO!" She shouted as she charged forward with her fist cocked back. Naruto effortlessly sidestepped her before spinning around and slammed his elbow into the back of Sakura's head.

The result was a sickening crack, as fresh blood spewed from the wound on the back of her head. Sakura dropped to the ground unconscious and unmoving, as everyone was shocked at such a well-timed and fluid counter from the knuckled head shinobi.

Naruto tasted some of Sakura's blood before his face contorted in a displeasure manner. ' _Man her blood is this disgusting!? There is barely any vitamins or minerals!? How the fuck did she last so long without a balanced meal? Even the ramen I ate all the time had vegetables, vitamins, and other things that the human body needed. Thank Lady Amaterasu that Teuchi was a genius cook._ ' Naruto thought as he quickly spat out Sakura's blood

"Damn fuck her memories, that was disgusting. I will just train in Medical Ninjutsu the old fashion way." Naruto gagged a bit.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turned around to see Kakashi and Sasuke both glaring at him. "Will you all stop yelling! I am not even ten feet away from you geezz." Naruto said as he rubbed his ears from the yelling.

"How could you do that your teammate! Do you not remember anything from our time as team seven!" Kakashi snapped at Naruto.

Naruto scoffed wanting to laugh but he simply chuckled as he shook his head.

"It's funny coming from you someone who would side with Kushina! You just want to bring me back to in the village to turn me into a mindless weapon of mass destruction! You don't care about me none of you do… Well maybe Gai and his team do but everyone else I could really care less if I dropped dead. That's why I've joined the Akatsuki! They at least care about me, and they don't see me as a weapon but a valuable member of their organization and a citizen of Ame!" Naruto retorted as each word was laced with venom.

' _ **Even though you're the Current King Of Vampires and have an army of over 500,000 Vampires at your command?**_ ' Shinju questioned the King. Naruto just mentally rolled his eyes knowing Shinju was right at the fact he was now the King to his Queen.

Kakashi's face was white as a ghost, while everyone gasped in horror, surprise, or shocked.

Gai looked REALLY pissed while Tenten, Neji, and Lee looked at Team Seven's sensei to see his 'I got caught expression.

Naruto chuckled darkly. "Ara ara, I see you haven't told them about that Kakashi. Well, then I guess there's no point in hiding any longer. After all, my Queen wanted to take an army to Konoha and impale each and every soul in Konoha along with the Royal Darcul Court. Of course, I declined this invasion as I saw it being a complete waste of time and my men have better things to do." Naruto spoke as he remembered meeting some of the Vampire Knights who swore loyalty to him and his queen.

"You see shortly after the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, and my father Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage aka the Kiiroi Senkō. Was betrayed by someone he trusted with his very life, his wife in the woman gave birth to me Uzumaki Kushina. She not only placed multiple suppressing chakra seals are my father, but also lock him away for the past 16 years. She's been undermining everyone in the village beside Hokage Ojii-san who was one of the few who honestly cared for my well being." Naruto said with a frown.

"She's the reason why the Uchiha massacre happened. The Uchihas wanted to protect me and take me in my father out of the village. Unfortunately, a high-ranking elder named Danzo caught wind of this had his private organization named Root completely and utterly annihilate the Uchiha clan. And before either Itachi or Mikoto could even defend themselves they were driven out of the village. This caused them to be branded as traders." Naruto gave a very watered-down version of one of Konoha's greatest and darkest secrets.

"You're lying that's not true! Those two killed the Uchiha clan in cold blood test their own power and capabilities!" Sasuke retorted not wanting to believe what he just heard. Naruto just gave Sasuke a twisted smirk as his Vampire nature made him slightly sadistic.

"It's true my foolish Otouto." A familiar emotionless tone rang out, getting everyone's attention, but no more so than Sasuke Uchiha. "Uchiha Itachi!?" Sasuke cried out in surprise, anger, and confusion.

Kakashi gritted his teeth wondering how the weapon got hold of such information. With the appearance of Itachi Uchiha, things were going to be impossible. Itachi was an Anbu Captain before he was driven out. However, to see he is part of the Akatsuki meant he was about an S-class Rogue Shinobi or possibly higher.

'N-no way.' Was the collective thought of Team Gai including the Sensei himself.

All the while Hinata had been completely quiet, the thing that bothered her most was this 'Queen' Naruto spoke of. How dare this bitch take her precious Naruto-kun away from her!

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called out to the King in a very displeased tone.

Naruto simply glanced at the Hyuuga heiress with a calm expression.

"Hmm... What is it Hinata?" He asked calmly.

"Naruto-kun who is this Queen you mentioned before?" Hinata said with a bit of anger in her tone that didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

Naruto raised a single eyebrow; he knew this girl was madly in love with him. The only difference is this Hinata would most likely attempt to rape him if he denied her. Not that it would work as she lacked the physical strength speed and abilities to do so. Naruto simply smirked as his lover Kyoriki came to mind.

"Oh, you mean Kyoriki-hime. She's my wife and mate of course~." Naruto spoke with a voice filled with joy and love just thinking about his lovely wife and Queen of all vampires.

Hinata felt something snapped inside of her, how dare this whore attempt to claim her Naruto-kun. This was unacceptable she had to save him, she had to bring them back to Konoha in order to purge this Kyoriki's taint from her blonde boy toy.

Sasuke stared at his older brother as his eyes narrowed. "So the Uchiha massacre is Naruto's fault?" Sasuke asked in confusion. Naruto just face palmed at Sasuke's stupidity while Itachi shook his head. Both Itachi and Naruto wondered if Sasuke was dropped on the head as a child that resulted in brain damage.

"No it is not Naruto-kun's fault; it is his mother's fault," Itachi replied in an even tone.

"You don't belong in Konoha, it's a shell of its former self. You belong with us, your family. Not a bunch of power hungry savages. They only wish to exploit you for your Sharingan and nothing more. Sasuke I don't wish to fight you just come with us willingly." Itachi said in his usual monotone voice but if one careful hear Itachi's words. You would be able to hear him pleading with his brother.

Sasuke opened his eyes revealing a pair of fully mature Sharingan. "I will not listen to any more of your lies; I'm going to kill you here and now! Prepare to die Itachi, I will make your death the reality!" Sasuke charged forward engaging with Itachi and physical combat.

Itachi block Sasuke's first strike with his forearm and then went in for a punch, which Sasuke barely knocked out of the way. The brothers mirrored each other's movements, throwing identical punches and kicks. Each below cancels each other out although, with Itachi's new Rikudo Chakra, he had to hold back a substantial amount of his power to make sure that he didn't kill his younger brother.

And it was plain to see Itachi had an advantage when it came to physical combat due to his increase in power.

"So what did I miss?" A voice called from behind Naruto, the King of all vampires turned his head to see Nagato.

"Oh, nothing much to be perfectly honest. Just waiting for you to join our little party." Naruto replied to the Rinnegan user.

"I see well then, I'll take care of silver and eyebrow man," Nagato explained as he charged at Kakashi and Gai.

This left Naruto with Lee, TenTen, Neji, and Hinata.

"Naruto-kun please just come back with us!" Lee pleaded with his eternal rival. Naruto smiled sadly while he shook his head. "I can't do that Konoha is a shell of its former self and I refuse to return to a place that only wishes to use me as a weapon," Naruto said in an even tone.

"But Tsunade-sama would never let anything like that happen to you?" Tenten tried to reason with Naruto. "She's already been brainwashed by the woman that birthed me into this world. Is no point in trying to convince me I'm not going back." Naruto replied with a slightly harsh tone in his voice as Tenten had a shocked face.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "I guess that means one thing that I have to beat you into an unconscious stay in drag you back to the village," Neji said in an edgy voice as he slipped into a fighting stance.

Naruto grinned at Neji's words before charging forward, as Lee charged forward as well, their forearms colliding with each other, causing the shockwave sending water flying. Quickly jumping back in both charged at each other once more, instantly going into a Taijutsu battle. Lee delivered a powerful kick, which Naruto blocked with his forearm, Naruto then performed a pound thrust, which Lee blocked.

Neji through a quick jab Naruto effortlessly dodged, they clashed with their forearms again. Naruto threw a jab that Neji barely blocked, and in Neji's distracted state Naruto using one of Neji's hands performed the horse hand seal. Lee realized the heal seal as he went to throw a sloppy punch with Naruto ducked and quickly delivered a palm thrust to the bowl cut's cheek.

Naruto then performed the Tiger hand seal with Lee's extended hand, Naruto delivered to powerful kicks to Lee's face before jumping into the air. While in the air Naruto channeled some of the Shinju's chakra, as he unleashed a barrage of small black, blue, and white fireballs. Neji and Hinata both perform their Hakkeshō Kaiten [Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven], which blocks the barrage of fireballs.

Tenten pulled out a scroll, as she opened it unleashed a few hundred kunai aimed directly at Naruto. Naruto summoned forth a gold-ish purple chakra arm with a black aura surrounding it, which the large chakra hand blocked all of the kunai. Naruto then dropped to the ground as he unleashed a broader barrage of punches and kicks upon Hinata, Naruto broke Hinata's guard with a lazy kick. Hinata blocked another of Naruto's punches but was brutally kicked, sending that heiress flying.

Neji rushed in with a jab that Naruto ducked under and quickly delivered a powerful right hook to Neji's face. Naruto effortlessly dodged Neji's attacks and through him back which Naruto then delivered a kick sending Neji flying to the sandy floor of the desert.

Tenten was trembling at how easily Naruto is picking apart teammates and Hinata. 'There's no way we can combat him like this!? He's toying with us, if he really wanted to go he would've killed us by now!?' The weapons mistress thought herself, as she watched Lee, Neji, and Hinata all tag teaming Naruto. Naruto was effortlessly dodging all of their strikes like it was mere child's play for him to avoid their deadly strikes.

Naruto hadn't even begun to use his Sharingan to predict their movements, as he delivered powerful punches and kicks. Naruto quickly jumped in the air knocking Neji and Hinata to the ground as Lee rushed him only to get kicked in the chin. Lee was less done from the hit before he was kicked away by Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he closes eyes. "Is that really all the four of you have, well then I guess playtime is over," Naruto said as he opened his eyes revealing a pair of fully mature Sharingan. This left team Gai and Hinata in horror and surprise, they were going to die here. ' _No way!? This should be impossible!?_ ' They all thought themselves.

"Now I can do things the easy way or the hard. The easy way is me beating you all black and blue before throwing you all towards the Leaf Village, but you're all alive at least. Or the Hard way I will either me killing you five only to revive four of you as new born Vampires who are forever forced to obey my commands. Of course… that is just me being nice." Naruto spoke in a very firm tone that let everyone know he wasn't joking around.

' _Please just walk away; there is no need to continue this violence any longer. Moreover, I rather not kill any of you… Sasuke, Kakashi, or Sakura, on the other hand, will not be as lucky… I could possibly handle killing them due to what Kyoriki would do if she met them…_ ' Naruto thought as he let Team Gai plus Hinata choose their fate.

* * *

{With Nagato}

*BOOOM!*

A large explosion shook the entire area, leaving a massive crater with smoke rising from it. The smoke cleared revealing Nagato who was floating a few meters above the ground takes to the gravity manipulation of the Deva Path. Down and the crater both Kakashi and Gai were injured, Kakashi gripped his now dislocated arm which was broken in seven different places. Gai only had minor injuries a few cuts and bruises, although his injuries were nothing compared to Kakashi's.

Nagato glared down at both Konoha-nin with anger in his eyes. He could sympathize with Naruto, Minato, and Itachi on an emotional level. Just like him, they also suffered at the hands of Konoha. However, Kakashi, unlike Gai, was violating sinister person at heart.

"Is this the extent of your power Sharingan no Kakashi [Kakashi of the Sharingan], and Might Gai Konoha no Kedakaki Ao Mōjū [Konoha's Sublime Blue Beast of Prey]?"

Kakashi scowled at Nagato but grunted in pain, as he could no longer use one of his arms. ' _This is bad, this is very bad. At the rate, none of us can hope to survive. I will not be able to use most of my Jutsu anymore. And I don't know how much longer Gai can last without me?_ ' Kakashi thought to himself.

Gai glanced at Kakashi, he may have been disgusted by Kakashi's actions towards Naruto and Lord Yondaime. However, the fact remained that Kakashi was Gai 'friend' albeit putting it loosely.

"Kakashi..." Gai spoke calmly.

Kakashi glanced at his eternal rival. "What is a Gai?"

"You need to get out of here; you're too weak and injured to help. I'll hold them off long enough for you to gather your team and my team in leave." Gai ordered.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "No Gai I can't let you fight him alone. He has the Rinnegan for Kami's sake! You can't beat him on your own even if you opened up six of the inner eight Gates!" Gai simply ignored Kakashi's warning.

"Do not take this as sympathy Kakashi, I'm very angry with you for what you have done to Naruto and your sensei. I'm doing this for a fellow Konoha shinobi, you have lost the right to call me friend." Gai spoke.

Kakashi was taken back he had never seen Gai so serious before. ' _Gai._ ' Kakashi thought to himself as he balled his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Okay, I'll go but don't you dare die," Kakashi replied before running off towards Sakura's unconscious body.

"Before we fight I'm curious why didn't you stop Kakashi?" Gai asked as Nagato simply shrugged. "To put it simply it's not worth the effort. You, on the other hand, are a different story. You use pure Taijutsu, which means I can't use the; Human Path, Naraka Path, or Preta Path against you." Nagato explains with a smirk.

' _Although the Animal path is not really my style, as it would be pointless to use summons against him. This leaves me with just the Asura and Deva Path's._ ' Nagato thought as he came up with multiple plans to deal with Gai without killing the said Taijutsu master.

Gai crouches down and crossed his arms into an X position soon after. "Keimon: Kai [Gate of View: Open]!" As the output of chakra surged through Gai's body, the bowl-cut haired boy's skin began turning red. As a thick powerful green aura exploded from his body, Gai rushed forward at blinding speed.

Nagato raised his hand in front of him and ordered one phrase. "Shinra Tensei [Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God]!" Gai soon found himself on the receiving end of a powerful gravitational force. Gai is sent hurling back but quickly flipped it back onto his feet before charging forward again.

Nagato narrowed his eyes before the same arm he had extended transformed into some kind of cannon. "Shatter a part," Nagato whispered as a blue beam of chakra shot out of a cannon. Gai dodged the blast of chakra before jumping into the air. "Asa Kujaku [Morning Peacock]!" Gai howled before he began throwing punches as small fireballs launched directly at Nagato.

Nagato gritted his teeth, as the fireballs grew closer by the second. ' _Two seconds... One second... Now!_ ' Nagato thought desperately before raising both of his hands. "Shinra Tensei!" The large wave of gravitational energy destroys the hundreds of fireballs Gai created.

Gai was panting heavily. ' _No choice I must use the seventh gate._ ' Gai thought as he crossed his arms again. "Kyōmon: Kai [Gate of Shock: Open]!" Gai's previous green aura was replaced by a powerful blue aura of sweat. "You are fortunate enough to see me in this state. You are worthy opponent Rinnegan wielder. This next Taijutsu is unlike none of you seen before." Gai spoke in a powerful voice.

Nagato felt a single bead of sweat traveling down his forehead. ' _I can't let him open the eighth Gate. I have to finish this now._ ' Nagato thought to himself before clapping his hands together. Gai formed a weird hand seal with both his hands. "Hirudora [Daytime Tiger]!" Gai unleashed a Tiger made out of compressed air at Nagato.

Nagato's eyes widened he didn't have enough time to prepare Chibaku Tensei [Planetary Devastation]. ' _This is it. Well, I guess I'll take some pride in the fact that it took someone to open up seven out of the eight inner Gates to defeat me._ ' Nagato thought to himself as he smiled accepting his fate. A large black blur appeared in front of Nagato blocking Hirudora at the last second.

A large explosion ensued engulfing the entire area and kicking up massive amounts of sand in the air. After it vanished, it revealed an extremely fatigued and injured Gai laying on the ground in agony. Nagato opened his eyes finding himself surrounded by a familiar dark aura, it was Naruto's Perfect Susanoo.

"Looks like you could use some help Nagato." Naruto chuckled as Nagato's eyes widened.

"Naruto you saved me!? Why?"

Naruto glanced at Nagato before smiling and chuckling.

"Because we're comrades, do I need any other reason to protect you. Plus I'm only a clone; Boss is currently having a standoff with bushy brow sensei's team." The now dubbed Naruto clone announced.

Nagato nodded. "So what do we do with him?" The Rinnegan user asked just ran towards Gai.

"Let them go. He's done nothing to me to earn death. Kakashi, on the other hand, is a different story." clone Naruto explained before dispelling his Perfect Susanoo, the clone soon dispelled himself. This allowed the original Naruto be aware of Gai's current condition.

Nagato picked up Might Gai and headed off in the direction of the real Naruto.

* * *

{With Itachi}

Itachi and Sasuke quickly weaved through hand seals. ""Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu [Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique]!"" As both Uchiha siblings expelled large fireballs at each other. The two fireballs clashed with one another, with Itachi slowly overwhelming Sasuke. Ever since Itachi received Rikudo chakra from Naruto all of his Jutsu have been kicked up a few notches. He didn't have to rely on his Mangekyo as much anymore.

Sasuke felt himself being pushed back, before calling upon the power of his curse seal. Sasuke's skin turned gray his hair turned blue, his eyes turned black. His power and chakra reserves were increased to greater heights thanks to the Juinjutsu on his neck. Sasuke was able to increase the power of his fireball, but it proved futile as Itachi still overpowered it. A fiery explosion engulfed Sasuke, who let out a yelp of pain.

When the flames finally died now Sasuke's scorched body now lying on the ground. ' _Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit dammit!_ ' Sasuke mentally cursed his brother out. Sasuke forced himself to stand up channeling his chakra to his hand, as Chidori [One Thousand Birds] sparked to life. Sasuke started out with a slow run before building up to fast sprint intent on impaling his brother through the chest.

Itachi sighed in frustration his younger brother truly had a one track mind. As Sasuke drew closer with his arm extended and Chidori at full power as its once blue color was now black due to the effects of his curse seal. A red aura surrounded Itachi as a pair of ethereal red rib cage formed around Itachi blocking Sasuke's lightning jab.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he jumped back as the rib cage formed into a skeleton like structure. "This is my final trump card the Susanoo," Itachi said before his right eye began to bleed. "Amaterasu!" Itachi spun around in a 360° motion trapping them both in a ring of black fire.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "You think this will keep me trapped I still can fly!" Sasuke yelled out as the curse seal were slowly devouring his sanity. In a blur motion, the Susanoo's hand quickly grabs Sasuke trapping them in its crushing grip causing the young Uchiha to cry in pain.

"It's over Sasuke," Itachi said while looking at the broken and burnt body of his younger brother. "You could've avoided all of this if you would just listen for once. Everything you know is a lie, but I can tell that you're not to listen to me so I'll make this easy. Tsukuyomi [Moon Reader]." Itachi said as he invoked the powers of his Mangekyo.

Due to Sasuke's weakened state, he easily succumbs to the effects of Tsukuyomi.

Itachi did not use Tsukuyomi for mental torture. However, he put his brother in a deep sleep that he can't awaken from on his own accord. In addition, much to Itachi surprise, there was no pain from using Tsukuyomi. It seems his new Rikudo chakra, in fact, lives up to its reputation. Itachi quickly dispelled both his Susanoo in the black flames of Amaterasu. Sasuke dropped to the ground as the ethereal arm and hand of the Susanoo that once held him vanished.

Itachi went over and picked his younger brother up before tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. ' _I'm glad that's over. Now I wonder what Naruto and Nagato about doing right now? Which reminds me I should give Naruto a thank you gift for this Rikudo Chakra._ ' Itachi thought as he had in the direction of Naruto.

* * *

{Back with Naruto}

Naruto was glaring at team Gai and Hinata he did not want to hurt any of them. "So what will it be the easy way or the hard way," Naruto spoke in a tone that held no emotion. With his arms crossed and expression that would make any lesser being curl up in terror.

Tenten already knew they couldn't win so she would go with the easy way. However, she couldn't speak for teammates or Hinata. Neji was ready to throw in the towel; he knew when he was beaten. Hinata would never admit it but she also admitted defeat, but she found that she get her revenge against this Kyoriki person.

Then there was Lee was a shinobi born without the ability to mold his chakra, he didn't understand what the word give up meant. Fortunately, for him today he wouldn't have to as a certain silver haired Jounin made his way towards their position holding Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Lee asked in a bewildered tone. "Where is Gai-sensei?"

Kakashi didn't know how to answer this question. "..." Lee then asked again a little more forceful. "Kakashi! Where is GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled which caused Kakashi to flinched at Lee's tone.

All the while Naruto watched with an amused expression, as he already knew the Gai was fine. "You do not need to worry about your sensei he's fine," Naruto replied getting the attention of everyone including Kakashi. Lee's eyes widened. "Really Naruto-kun Gai-sensei is all right?"

Naruto smiled as he nodded. "Yeah, he went a little overboard with opening the Inner Gates but other than that he's fine. My teammate should be bringing him here. And he should be here right about now." No sooner after Naruto said that Nagato landed right next to him holding Gai.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried with joy as he ran over to his broken sensei and hugged him, which caused the severely injured man to cry in pain. Naruto could only smirk at the familiar bond both Student and Mentor had for each other.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Naruto-kun what can I do to repay you." Lee asked.

Naruto's reply was simple. "All you have to do to repay me is leave Suna. And come back and face me when you're stronger Lee. I expect you to become much stronger my eternal rival." Naruto declared playing off of Lee's personality. "Yosh! I shall not stop training until I'm just as strong as you Naruto-kun." Lee declared proudly before leaving the area holding the injured Might Gai.

Tenten bowed to Naruto glad she gets to live another day.

"Thank you for letting us go," Tenten said with a grateful expression on her face as she chased after Lee. Neji gave a quick nod before following after his teammates. Hinata did not give any response as she ran away following her cousin and his teammates. Although, she did give one harsh glare towards Naruto with anger easily seen in her eyes.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "This is an over not by a long shot." He growled before running away holding Sakura.

Naruto sighed in disappointment at the lack of a challenge.

"I thought they would've gotten at least stronger over the two and half years I was away," Naruto mumbled to himself. "Naruto-kun they have gotten strong, it's just that you became a transcending vampire. Your power rivals that of the Sannin, Kages, and Bijuu combined." Itachi voice called out from behind both him and Nagato.

Naruto turned around before he narrowed his eyes, seen Itachi carrying his unconscious brother. "Itachi I don't care if you bring Sasuke with you, but if he causes any trouble it's your responsibility." the King spoke in an even tone knowing Itachi was more than strong enough to handle his little brother.

Itachi nodded. "I'm well aware of that Naruto-kun, anyways we have to contact Amaterasu-sama immediately," Itachi advised.

Nagato nodded. "Yes I agree our communication seal is back in the hotel, so we might as well head off in give her an update." Nagato suggested as Naruto and Itachi both agreed. The Akatsuki trio made their way back towards the hotel, in order to get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

{Naruto's Mindscape}

Kurama glanced at the primordial deity. " **Shinju is there something on your mind?** " Kurama asked.

Shinju nodded. " **Yes, something is on my mind. Something was watching Naruto and the others while they were fighting; its power even surpasses your own Kurama. However, it still pales in comparison to me. Whatever it was, it had a foul disgusting aura around it. And for some reason, I felt the same or around Kushina.** " Shinju explained.

Kurama's eyes widened. " **What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me that Kushina was not human!?** " Kurama asked/yelled.

Shinju shook his head. " **No. She is indeed a normal human being. However, there's something about her that is off. Especially the wrapping she has around her hand. The bandages are infused with Fuinjutsu and Juinjutsu when I first glanced at them. Whatever is under them must be was creating this aura and I could've sworn I saw a red aura leaking out of. Whatever this being is must have some kinda goal in mind.** " Shinju elaborated.

Kurama was quiet for a second as he began to think. " **Should we tell Naruto about this?** " The Biju asked wanting the Primordial's input. Shinju once again shook his head.

" **No, he has enough to worry about right now. But we'll tell him soon.** " Shinju explained as Kurama nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Current stories I'm working on**

 **See you guys in 2017 guys.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Waiting list.**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Lemon Tales – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – I'm currently going over the past chapters, and trying to find any errors or problems.**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Rinne and Tensei – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – I am currently waiting on my cowriter, do not fear I am not abandoning the story at all.**

 **The Cataclysmic Beast – I'm putting this story on hold for the moment and will continue it in 2017.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Failure/adoption/hiatus list.**

 **A Crack In Reality – Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune – Up for adoption.**

 **Naruto x Highschool DxD Challenge – The Son of Shiva – Has been adopted by The Storm Master 567.**

 **Naruto Way Of The Rikudo Sennin – On hiatus, I currently have too many projects. Plot created, I just don't have the time.**

 **The Maelstrom – I'm completely unsure of what to do with this fanfiction, I'm honestly thinking of turning into a Naruto x Sekirei crossover. Because I have plenty of Naruto x High School DxD fanfiction's as it is.**

 **White Dragon's Of Love – Has been adopted by firestarter09.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto that rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Road to becoming a Dragon Sennin**

* * *

Naruto plopped down on the bed of his hotel room and gave a tired but relaxed groan. Not only the mattress and blankets were soft too. although they can't hold a candle to Kyoriki's bed and blankets. Itachi was truly a brother-con and was very protective over his younger brother. In addition, he displayed this action through washing his brother in his unconscious state. Moreover, to top it all off Itachi even dressed Sasuke and putting him to the bed and lay down next to him.

Naruto could only smirk as Itachi given him the famous 'You tell anyone of this and I will kill you' look which made the King chuckle a little bit.

Nagato took out his transmission seal pouring his chakra into it, summoning forth Amaterasu's miniature avatar. Nagato and Naruto both filled Amaterasu in on what had transpired since the last spoke. Amaterasu confirmed that she would be arriving in the morning to proceed with the extraction of Shukaku and finalize an alliance with Suna.

Nagato released the transmission seal as he sighed and interlocking his fingers behind his head before calmly drifting off to sleep. Itachi went to sleep next to his brother as Naruto smiled slightly.

Naruto would sleep but due to his status and his Physiology Sleep was not really needed. However, even now and again Naruto would sleep, but only when he was with Kyoriki. Naruto soon found himself practicing some simple magic and youki control exercises so he would cut the time down on how long it would take. He would summon thousands of Kage Bunshin to help. However, the last thing Gaara needed was over a thousand copies of the Vampire King running around in his Village.

Once he was done with Suna he would head back to Ame, then to see his wife, and finally off to see Acnologia the Ryu-O no Sennin [Dragon Kings Sage].

' _I need to remember to leave a couple of Kage Bunshin to train with the Darcul Royal Court and to have Kyoriki train them to. That way I can practice my magic. Kurama and Shinju will handle my youki training…. I dread and fear what Shinju could possibly teach me. He is the Primordial God of many things. Though, I think his whole thing more about Balancing opposing forces._ ' Naruto thought as he paused his mini control session.

Now that the king thought about it, Shinju seem to be more about Balance, and nature.

* * *

{Time skip – three days later}

Naruto stood across from Gaara who surprisingly he was only out for two days after having Shukaku extracted from him. Gaara's recovery time really pissed Naruto off to no apparent end. Shukaku for his part had the appearance of a young man with tan-ish brown hair, and pale skin, and black sclerae eyes, with yellow irides and black four-pointed star pupils.

"Gaara take care of yourself," Naruto said as he extended his hand, as Gaara did the same. "I will Naruto, and be sure to stop by every now and then," Gaara said with a smile. Kankuro and Temari both smiled at the two former jinchuuriki shaking hands. After saying his goodbyes to everyone Naruto left quickly summoning forth his Perfect Susanoo as he flew in the direction of Ame.

Itachi and Nagato had already headed out a day earlier than Naruto, Amaterasu had left after Gaara regained consciousness. Naruto was both excited and afraid to meet Acnologia, because from what Amaterasu told him; he was just as strong if not stronger than Kurama. And as Naruto stared at this very moment he wouldn't last long against Acnologia without Kurama's help. Acnologia himself was four times stronger than Amaterasu, Naruto was just as strong as Amaterasu. Acnologia also hated humans for how they treated the supernatural beings.

Naruto sighed as he decided to focus on the flight itself, as he would take him roughly an hour to get back to Ame at the speed he was moving at. Because after he learned Senjutsu from Acnologia, he was going to deal with Kushina and everyone affiliated with her.

* * *

{Konoha – underground bunker}

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME KAKASHI!" A familiar furious voice screamed out in pure rage. Kushina had broken both of Kakashi's legs and his one good arm, with her chakra chains. "You had one job! ONE FUCKING JOB!" Kushina screamed.

Kakashi couldn't respond as he blacked out from the pain. Jiraiya once again was hiding behind Tsunade. "Kushina I believe he's unconscious, I've already read the mission report," Tsunade said offering Kushina the file containing Kakashi report.

Kushina snatched the file away from the Slug Sannin before she began to read it. Kushina sighed rubbing her forehead, getting angry wouldn't solve a damn thing. "So you lost Sasuke to his brother Itachi. The Akatsuki has a Rinnegan user, the demon has a wife named Kyoriki, and supposedly, he became a vampire? Did I miss anything Tsunade?" Kushina spoke in a fake cheerful tone.

Tsunade shook her head. "This is just fan-fucking-tastic!" Kushina felt like pulling out her hair. The redheaded woman then glanced at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya!" Kushina snapped, the legendary super pervert himself gave a very unmanly yelp. "Hai..."

"I want you to see if you can find any information on Kyoriki or this Royal Darcul Court for me," Kushina said before leaving the bunker. Shizune began healing Kakashi, while Tsunade left the bunker without uttering a word. Jiraiya simply sighed as he scratched the top of his head. ' _Sensei if you were still alive now would you have gone along with this crazy plan. Or would you put an end to it permanently, craps I should kill Kushina when I came back around the time of the Chunin exams?_ ' Jiraiya pondered as he was about to leave the bunker when he heard Kushina scream.

"KKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!"

Jiraiya jumped into action as he ran towards Kushina's personal chamber's, upon entering into her room Jiraiya gonna look at her hand with no bandages on it. It was a grotesque reptilian like hand, covered in black and green scales, which reached up to half of her forearm with long sharp black nails. Jiraiya watched Kushina thrash back and forth gripping her arm as the scales were spreading further down her arm.

"Jiraiya cut my arm off! CUT IT OFFFFFF!" Kushina screamed in agony.

Jiraiya's eyes widened these were the eyes of the woman he's been following for last three years. No this was the woman that Minato felt in love with. The woman would love her son Naruto more than the world itself. "What do you mean cut your arm off? What the hell is this thing Kushina!?" Jiraiya yelled out hoping to get an answer on a Kushina.

"Please cut it off before takes control again! You have to if not you're going to have to kill me! I don't want to hurt my son anymore! I don't want to hurt Minato anymore! Please cut it off..." Kushina said as her voice was getting weaker.

Jiraiya not wasting any time pulled out a kunai and started to channel his chakra through it. As he was about to ram the chakra infused kunai into Kushina's arm, the scaled hand gripped him around the neck. " **Kukukukuku. That's very foolish of you Jiraiya-chan. You should know better than to obey that weak broken woman.** " A powerful demonic male voice came out of Kushina's mouth. Kushina's eyes were no longer purple, but black sclerae, red irises, and yellow slitted pupils.

" **Now what should I do with you,** " The possessed Kushina stroked her chin before snapping her fingers. " **Ah, yes that would be a perfect punishment for you. Since I can't trust you anymore Jiraiya-chan I guess I'll take one of your eyes.** " The possessed woman laughed in a frightening sickening manner.

Jiraiya only to watch in horror as the possessed Kushina rushed forward and gouged out Jiraiya's eye. Jiraiya dropped to his knees clenching his empty bleeding eye socket, gritting his teeth. Kushina then kicked Jiraiya in the chin, causing the Gama-Sennin to lost consciousness.

" **Kukukukuku. I hope you enjoy your little nap.** " The possessed Kushina laughed before heading off to bed.

* * *

{With Naruto}

Naruto proceeded to land in front of the main gates of Ame, as gently as he possibly could with his Perfect Susanoo. Quickly dispelling the gigantic ethereal warrior Naruto proceeded to enter into the rather peaceful village of Ame. It was a nice change of pace as everyone seemed to wave to him and all the children ran up to him asking him question after question, this reminded him of a certain redheaded Rinnegan user. Nonetheless, Naruto enjoyed spending time with the children as they looked up to him, which made Naruto feel happy and warm on the inside.

Upon entering into the main tower where all the members of the Akatsuki currently resided in. Something was wrong the air felt a bit heavy. Maybe Susanoo and Tsukuyomi were at it again? The two of them may have been brothers but they both hated each other's guts, for some apparent reason and whenever it was brought up they were introduced to Amaterasu's killer intent.

Although when Naruto entered into the Meeting Hail, he soon found out why. Naruto's slightly curious and worried expression shifted towards a deadpan expression. Amaterasu and Kyomi were holding back Kyoriki who was attempting to attack a now severely beaten Sasuke. Itachi along with Mikoto were hovering over Sasuke attempting to revive him. Minato was trying to play the peacemaker while Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Mikasa, Nagato, Yahiko, and Konon simply stood off in the corner; either watching with amusement.

"OI! What the hell is going on here!?" Naruto announced his presence. Kyoriki slipped out of Amaterasu and Kyomi's grip before tackle hugging Naruto to the ground. "Koi! I missed you so much!" His wife and Queen of all vampires cried with joy. Naruto couldn't help but give a warm smile towards Kyoriki 'Uzumaki', although she never took his last name.

"Kyoriki-hime it's good to see you again," Naruto said with a bright smile on his face before kissing her gently on the lips. Although he was curious at the broken body of one Sasuke Uchiha who looked like his body was bent in several wrong directions. "Although I have to ask what happened to the teme?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

Kyoriki scowled before glaring at the unconscious Uchiha, as a thick potent black and pink aura began to ooze out of her body. "That emo bastard tried to claim me has his own. And even had the gall to say that you were weak, and he was the only one worthy of me." She growled as Naruto sent a glared at Itachi who flinched.

As strong as Itachi was, he did not want to get on the King's bad side.

Naruto sighed before gently prying Kyoriki of him much to her displeasure. "Itachi I will let you off with a warning this time... I know you have Shisui's eye if Sasuke causes another scene like this again I'm ordering you to use Kotoamatsukami on him," Naruto spoke in a voice that left no room for argument.

Mikoto's eyes widened at the mention of the most powerful Genjutsu, in this world. Itachi sighed before nodding. "Please forgive me Naruto-kun." Itachi apologized. Naruto shook his head and waved the Uchiha heir off. Itachi wasn't to blame for the actions of his brother. While he was responsible, Naruto wasn't going to pin every little mistake Sasuke made on Itachi. It wouldn't be fair for Itachi to accept the full brunt of the punishment for Sasuke.

However, Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke off the hook just because he was Itachi's brother.

"Apology is accepted Itachi, remember this Kyoriki-hime is far less forgiving than me. I will rather punish a guilty man than see an innocent man be punished" The Vampire King said with a calm tone.

Kyoriki glanced at Naruto in confusion. "What is Kotoamatsukami Naruto-kun?" She asked curiously, to which Naruto replied immediately.

"It's an extremely powerful Genjutsu that can control anyone through Phantom like experiences. The worst part about this Genjutsu is it doesn't require direct eye contact. Furthermore, the person doesn't even know they're being controlled." Naruto replied much to the surprise of everyone the room who had no idea what Kotoamatsukami was.

Amaterasu coughed into her fist gaining Naruto's attention. "Naruto-chan," Naruto glanced towards the former Sun Goddess. "Yes, Ammy-chan?" Naruto slightly tilted his head wondering what the Former Goddess wanted.

"Acnologia will be expecting you within a week's' time, and since it only took you an hour to get to Suna by using your Susanoo. I estimated that it will take you around 24 hours to reach him, so I suggest you leave in five days that should give you enough time to spend with Kyoriki-chan." Amaterasu said with a smile.

Naruto smiled as he nodded. ' _ **Sapling I think you should tell Amaterasu and Kyomi about me. Because they seem trustworthy enough to me, but it's your choice.**_ ' Shinju spoke to Naruto. Naruto blinked once before glancing at Amaterasu and then to Kyomi. "Ammy-chan, Kyomi-chan… could the both of you come with me for a second I needed speak with you, it's important." Naruto said.

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes slightly at Naruto's tone before nodding. Kyomi had spent two and a half years with Naruto and judging by his tone it must've been serious. Kyoriki being connected to Naruto heard the Shinju's voice, and this was the first time she's actually heard the Primordial being. She could help but shiver in terror at the amount of power his voice brought alone.

"Koi do you want me to come as well?" Kyoriki asked with an elegant smile.

Naruto nodded. "Yes." Kyoriki nodded before snapping her fingers as a black portal opened up. "Then I have the perfect place for us to talk, my personal office which is sealed off from the inside. And only I can enter in there." The vampire Queen suggested as Naruto nodded. Amaterasu and Kyomi followed Naruto and Kyoriki into the portal before closed up.

Minato blinked before glancing at Mikoto. "I guess Naruto and Sasuke don't really have a good relationship?" Minato said awkwardly as the female Uchiha glared at him. "You think!" She growled as Minato shivered. "I really can't blame them though Sasuke, has been fed lie after lie after we were chased out of Konoha." Minato said holding up his hands in an 'I surrender' motion as Mikoto was scary when she was angry at something… or someone.

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at the beaten form of his little brother. ' _Foolish little brother._ ' The Uchiha thought as he picked up Sasuke's broken form.

* * *

{Kyoriki personal office}

Amaterasu and Kyomi were sitting across from Naruto and his wife before the former Goddess decided to break the ice. "Alright, Naruto-chan what is it you want to talk about?" Amaterasu asked eyeing Naruto.

" **I wish to speak with you Amaterasu.** " A familiar emotionless voice echoed throughout the office. The voice itself sounded so powerful and brought such authority that it made anyone but Naruto slightly shivers in fear.

Amaterasu and Kyomi's eyes widened in surprise, as they did not recognize his voice at all. A black humanoid figure with a single eye and 10 slender tails appeared directly next to Naruto.

"SHINJU!? How did you get out of my body?" Naruto spoke in a bewildered tone. The Shinju simply chuckled. " **You underestimate me far too much sapling. I'm a Primordial God there is not a seal or prison strong enough to hold me. Anyways let's get down to business. Greetings Amaterasu Goddess of the Sun and Universe, Inari Goddess of rice, sake, and foxes, and Kyoriki Queen of all Vampires and Succubus. I am Shinju Primordial Deity of Balance, Creation, and Destruction, Life and Death, Energy and Nature, Samsara, Peace, and the Elements. It's a pleasure to meet you.** " Shinju voice seemed to echo with power as he spoke.

The only one not affect was Naruto as he simply sighed at the logic denying Primordial God. The women in the room, more especially Amaterasu eyes widen to the point she looked like she gained an insane look.

' _Pr-Prim-Primordial._ ' Amaterasu thought with absolute fear.

She was a very young Goddess when she learned of the Primordial Gods and Goddesses. However, most if not all Primordial Deities were asleep or not to be found. Primordial beings are considered Omnipotent Level beings that predate creation and time itself.

Such beings thought them as nothing more than myths according to some. Because no being thought something could be higher even that of Gods and Goddesses. It was terrifying to think a being with such power could even exist.

Yet here was a Primordial being in front of her and greeting her so normally that they might as well be friends.

Kyoriki off to the side felt an alarming amount of fear, her instincts telling her to flee in terror as the entity in front of her simply and plainly outclassed her. Even though she held a compose look. She couldn't help but find comfort in Naruto as she was literally terrified of the entity with a single eye and ten tails.

Kyomi felt her knees buckle, she could not feel Shinju's presence but she felt as her very existence is threatened. To be erased by Shinju simply appearing before her or simply snapping his fingers. She would have a better time pleading for her life than fighting a Primordial Being.

Shinju noticed the frightened expressions on their faces before raising his hand as they flinched. " **There's no need to fear me I'm just here to talk. And I believe it's time that you knew about my existence.** " Shinju spoke.

Amaterasu composed herself before glancing at Naruto, in fact, Shinju. "S-Shinju why have you chosen to inhabit Naruto's body?" Amaterasu asked in a nervous tone, trying not to upset the Almighty Primordial.

" **In my world, Naruto is the child the prophecy; a boy with blond hair and blue eyes who would dance with the Bijuu and fight with a boy with special eyes. Not only did he hold a portion of each of the Bijuu along with Kurama himself, but also a man named Obito Uchiha re-created my original body. Upon doing so awakened me from my ancient slumber due to Naruto possessing Kurama and the portions of the other Bijuu, I was able to regain my consciousness within Naruto. And I've been spending nearly the last three years accumulating and infusing my power, which I did borrow some of Kurama, Kyoriki, and Kyomi power.** " Shinju explained.

Kyomi then spoke up. "If that's true why didn't you show yourself sooner?" The former Goddess Inari asked as her curiosity got the better of her.

Shinju simply glanced at the beautiful redhead. " **The reason why I kept myself hidden was for two reasons. The first reason was not to add any extra stress onto Naruto, and two I didn't want to scare the living shit out of all of you. Facing a Primordial Being let alone standing before one is enough to drive the bravest god or goddess insane.** " Shinju said as Naruto blinked at not he nor Kurama were affected like the others are now. They were frightened while Naruto and Kurama were only shocked beyond belief.

Kyoriki glanced at Naruto before looking at the Shinju. "Naruto-kun told me that you're going to make him your successor is that true?" Shinju nodded. " **Yes this is indeed true and I also believe once he becomes a Primordial. He should be able to return your godly powers Amaterasu, Inari.** "

" **Also after Naruto learn Senjutsu he'll be able to use some of my power, although he's going to have to learn how to control his youki and vampire abilities first. Because the energy output he's giving off makes him seem stronger than he actually is,** " Shinju said as Naruto huffed which made the three women giggle. " **I estimate that he'll be around Matatabi a.k.a. Nibi level of power.** " Shinju said as Naruto felt a major blow to his pride.

"Wait I thought you said I was on par with Saiken!?" Naruto yells pointing at Shinju who simply chuckled. " **Indeed I did but that only applies when you have your Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan active. With each 'Power Up' you use the greater you power becomes. If you're using all your abilities correctly you can beat Saiken... But at you basic level and abilities you are equal to Nibi.** " Shinju explains as Naruto grumbled under his breath but accepted what Shinju explained.

Kyoriki began rubbing Naruto's shoulder. "Don't feel too bad Koi you will become much stronger in time with training, it's just going to take a little while." Shinju nodded. " **Sapling she's correct if you follow her instructions you will become strong very strong. Also when you become my successor your Power will increase to galaxy busting levels.** " Shinju explained like he was talking about the weather.

"GALAXY BUSTING LEVELS!?" Naruto, Kyoriki, Amaterasu, and Kyomi all shouted in unison. Shinju nodded. " **This is correct because on my own I have enough destructive force to annihilate an entire solar system, but with my estimations when it melded with Naruto our power will increase greatly giving him galaxy level destructive capacity. Which will make him stronger than the two Primordial's above me Izanagi/Kami and Izanami/Yami but he will still be much weaker than Chaos.** "

The room was completely silent no one dared to utter a word. Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard he was gonna become this powerful? It was almost frightening if what the Shinju said is true Naruto will be revered as the second strongest being in existence. Many couldn't fathom how powerful Chaos is due to Shinju explaining Naruto would only be second in existence.

" **But that's a ways away, you don't need a worry about it at this moment you need to focus on building up your vampiric powers and abilities,** " Shinju advised.

Amaterasu didn't know what to think, she was completely baffled by what she just heard. ' _Naruto-chan will become that powerful? Maybe just maybe he's the man I've been searching for. From what Kyoriki has told me he's rather dashing in bed. Ufufufufufu. WAIT! NO! Bad Amaterasu bad!_ ' Amaterasu scolded herself.

Kyomi then asked the question that had been bugging her for nearly three years. "So the Juubi actually existed in your world?" She asked curiously, as Shinju narrowed his single eye at the mention of the gigantic walking tree. Kyomi flinched at the glare. " **Yes... The Juubi was created from my body although the difference in between my power and it's nearly unfathomable.** " Shinju said not wanting to discuss the topic about Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Amaterasu was about to ask another question when a small magic circle appeared next to Kyoriki's ear. "What is it I'm busy?" The Queen of all vampires spoke, as her frown turned into a scowl. "Right thanks for notifying me." Kyoriki turned towards Naruto and the others. "Jiraiya of the Sannin was spotted near the boundaries of Amegakure."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Shinju merely wasn't surprised in the slightest. " **I guess we'll finish this discussion later, I can always talk to you all three of you telepathically,** " Shinju spoke before vanishing. "It's one after another, first I find out about Kushina and everyone in Konoha is out to get me. Second, they send a retrieval team in hopes of capturing me and bring me back. And now my pathetic excuse of a Godfather..." Naruto growled.

Kyoriki and Kyomi both wanted to skin the perverted Sage, while Amaterasu simply frowned she had never met the man. However, from what Nagato told her he was Hagoromo's reincarnation, as he was a self-proclaimed super-pervert and the author of the dreaded Icha Icha series.

Amaterasu then glanced at Naruto. "Naruto-chan I know I have no right to asking this of you. But I need you to capture Jiraiya alive, I don't care if you break his arms and legs just leave his torso and head intact." She spoke in a serious tone before snapping her fingers as they appeared back in the Akatsuki tower.

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry I'll bring him back alive Ammy-chan," Naruto said before he left.

Kyoriki just wanted to spend some time with Naruto alone. She then glanced towards her best friend Kyomi before a perverted smirk spread across her face. "Kyomi-chan you know you should really join me and Naruto, we can have the ultimate threesome." She giggled perversely.

Kyomi went red in the face before she squeaked in embarrassment. "K-Kyoriki!?" Amaterasu simply shook her head but couldn't help but smile. ' _Maybe I should join the two of them sometime?_ ' Amaterasu thought as a blush spread across her cheeks, and her tail began to wag happily.

"Amaterasu!?"

Amaterasu looked out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Minato, Mikoto, Itachi and the others. "What is it?" She asked raising a delicate eyebrow. "Where is Naruto?" The father of the King asked with a lace of concern in his voice.

Amaterasu frowned slightly. "He's on his way to capture Jiraiya, he was spotted around the boundaries of Amegakure," Amaterasu answered as everyone's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" They all screamed in unison. While Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, and Mikasa showed no physical reaction.

* * *

{With Naruto}

Naruto had a scowl on his face, he was going to pay back his perverted Godfather for all of the pain and sadness he received over the two and a half year long training trip. ' _ **Otouto.**_ ' Kurama called out to Naruto. ' _Not now Kurama, I got a focus and make sure I don't kill the old pervert._ ' Naruto replied to his surrogate brother.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. ' _ **Now you listen here! I don't care if you're the King of all vampires, I will still kick your ass from here to kingdom come!**_ ' Kurama yelled out comically, to which Naruto gave a small grin. ' _I have no doubt my mind you could still beat me Kurama._ ' Naruto replied in his usual goofy tone.

Kurama sighed. ' _ **When I was going to tell you is be careful, as a pretty sure you can already sense his chakra as me and Shinju both can.**_ ' Naruto nodded as Kurama continued. ' _ **Something's different about him, I can sense great sadness and despair coming from him. Perhaps something happened and he is here to apologize to you Otouto.**_ ' Kurama said.

Naruto snorted as he walked to the Gates of Amegakure. ' _A Little late if you ask me, but if he has a good enough reason I might hear him out._ ' Naruto replied before wandering around for a few minutes before spotting his perverted Godfather.

"Well well well… look who it is!" Naruto called out as he saw Jiraiya who had an eye patch over one of his eyes. "Naruto!?" Was all Jiraiya could say.

"Yes it is me your godson, now prepare for pain!" Naruto yelled with pure fury on his face. Jiraiya held his hands up in a non-threatening manner. "I'm not here to fight Naruto please listen to me!"

Naruto narrowed his dark eyes as his once beautiful shade of blue stayed a bloody crimson red color. "Give me one good reason why I should listen to you, you practically abused me during our training trip. I have every right to kill you right here and now!" Naruto yelled revealing his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Jiraiya is taken back by how much anger his godson truly had. "Listen to me! Something is controlling Kushina, I don't know what is or where it came from. However, whatever it is not of this world, her arm was covered in green and black scales! Her eyes they had black sclerae, red irises, and yellow slitted pupils." Jiraiya said trying to calm his godson down.

Naruto stopped for a second as he blinked for a moment. "What did you just say?" Naruto asked unleashing an unbelievable amount of killer intent. Jiraiya felt the shiver go down his spine before taking a few steps back. "Kushina she's being controlled by something."

Naruto closes eyes. ' _Shinju patch me over to Ammy-chan._ ' Shinju complied without uttering a word.

' _Ammy-chan can you hear me?_ '

' _Yes, Naruto-chan I can hear you loud and clear? Everyone's worried about you are you alright?_ '

' _Yes, I'm fine. Look I need a favor do you know any creature in the supernatural world that has green and black scales, and eyes with black sclerae, red irises, and yellow slitted pupils?_ ' Naruto asked although he got worried when Amaterasu didn't answer him back.

' _Ammy-chan are you alright?_ ' Naruto replied in a concerned tone. ' _K-Kishin..._ ' Was the only reply Naruto got out of her.

' _Kishin? What are you talking about Ammy-chan?_ '

' _Naruto-chan you need to get back here now and bring Jiraiya with you._ ' Amaterasu spoke in a serious tone that left no room for argument.

Naruto snapped out of his small telepathic conversation with Amaterasu before glancing at Jiraiya. "You're coming with me pervert." Was all Naruto said? Jiraiya was confused before Naruto slammed his fist into the Gama Sennin stomach. Causing the tall man to hunch over before spitting out a glob of blood, he then made the mistake of looking Naruto in the eyes.

The Toad Sage eyes rolled back in his head as he lost consciousness.

Naruto picked up the old Sage before making his way back towards Amegakure.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Current stories I'm working on**

 **See you guys in 2017 guys.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Waiting list.**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Lemon Tales – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – I'm currently going over the past chapters, and trying to find any errors or problems.**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Rinne and Tensei – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – I am currently waiting on my cowriter, do not fear I am not abandoning the story at all.**

 **The Cataclysmic Beast – I'm putting this story on hold for the moment and will continue it in 2017.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Failure/adoption/hiatus list.**

 **A Crack In Reality – Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune – Up for adoption.**

 **Naruto x Highschool DxD Challenge – The Son of Shiva – Has been adopted by The Storm Master 567.**

 **Naruto Way Of The Rikudo Sennin – On hiatus, I currently have too many projects. Plot created, I just don't have the time.**

 **The Maelstrom – I'm completely unsure of what to do with this fanfiction, I'm honestly thinking of turning into a Naruto x Sekirei crossover. Because I have plenty of Naruto x High School DxD fanfiction's as it is.**

 **White Dragon's Of Love – Has been adopted by firestarter09.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto that rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Road to becoming a Dragon Sennin Pt 2**

* * *

Jiraiya groaned as he woke up with his hands and legs shackled, to a rather uncomfortable wooden chair. Looking around everything was pitch black. 'What happened? Where am I? The last thing I remember was Naruto...' Jiraiya thought as he heard the door open. Looking up he saw a beautiful young woman with white hair, wolf ears, and a single wolf tail, she was wearing a white and red kimono.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya muttered out in a groggy voice.

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes. "So you're Nagato's sensei? What a despicable man you are, abusing your own godson." Amaterasu spoke in a tone full disgust as she shook her head as her beautiful snow-white hair swayed side to side.

Jiraiya growled. "You know nothing of what Kushina did to me, to Kakashi, or to Tsunade. You know absolutely nothing you stupid Bit..." Jiraiya was unable to finish his sentence as Amaterasu slapped him hard across the face. This slap was so hard not only did it break the chair but also the shackles that bound Jiraiya.

Amaterasu's golden red eyes burned a hole into Jiraiya's very soul. "Who do you think you are you lowly mortal! I am Amaterasu the former Goddess of the Sun and Universe. You will speak to me in a respectful manner or we will see what happens when I boiled the fluid in your eyes. Or maybe I'll ignite your bone marrow; then again I heard that the tongue can be reduced to boiling grease." Amaterasu spoke in a sadistic tone.

Jiraiya felt a chill go up his spine as Amaterasu gently placed her hand under his chin. "Now Ero Gama Sennin" Amaterasu spoke in a bone-chilling friendly tone. "You are going to tell me everything you know about Kushina and the Kishin that has possessed her. And if you refuse to talk I'll simply torture you until I get the information out of you." Amaterasu spoke as a grin spread across her face showing off her razor sharp canines.

Jiraiya tried to stand up, Amaterasu gently flicked Jiraiya on the head causing him to tumble into the wall. "Gak!" Jiraiya cried in pain before glaring up at the former Goddess who was standing in front of him.

Jiraiya snarled despite hating Kushina he would never sell out a fellow member of Konoha.

(A/N From loneonyxwolf: Says the so-called godfather that abused his godson and Fellow member of the same village)

"Do your worst you bitch." Jiraiya spat out while Amaterasu gives a frustrated sigh. Her eyes turn completely black as she snapped her fingers, a small orb of black flames appeared on the tip of her finger. "I will get the information from you one way or another," Amaterasu spoke before Jiraiya's screams of pain echoed throughout the holding cell.

* * *

{With Naruto and the others}

Naruto leaned back in his chair with a neutral expression on his face. He thought of how his life was back in the village yet only to find out it was some unknown entity controlling the strings which made everyone a puppet.

The whole thing reminded him of Obito. Moreover, how he manipulated the Yondaime Mizukage.

"Koi." Glancing over at his beautiful wife Kyoriki who had a worried expression.

"Kyoriki-hime is everything alright?"

The Queen of all vampires did not respond it first. "Naruto-kun would you like to come with me back to our castle, to take your mind off of things," Kyoriki asked curiously trying to get Naruto's mind off Jiraiya. Naruto glanced at his wife for a second.

"Yeah maybe I should all this stuff about Jiraiya is just going to drive me crazy" Naruto said as a small grin spread across his face.

Kyoriki then glanced at Kyomi. "Kyomi-chan come with us, I know you been itching for a good fucking~" The former Fox goddess's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"K-Kyoriki!"

Susanoo grinned as he gave Naruto thumbs up; Tsukuyomi gave no physical reaction, as he really didn't care.

"Damn bagging two supernatural hotties, I must say I'm a little bit jealous of you whisker-kun~," Mikasa spoke with a grin on her face.

Nagato's pale cheeks turned bright red as he turned around to face the wall, Yahiko and Konan shook their heads. No one saw it but Itachi was sporting a small blush while Sasuke glared at Naruto. Mikoto growled under her breath; cursing these two supernatural skinks.

Minato and the other hand had an expression that was a mix between anger and embarrassment. Nevertheless, he was also proud to. He was both angry and embarrassed at Kyoriki for her choice of words, but he was also proud that Naruto is able to find a woman or women that truly cared about him.

Naruto glanced at Kyomi before grinning. "Come on Kyomi-chan I'll be gentle" Naruto spoke in a friendly tone, as the beautiful kitsune shivered at his tone.

"Naruto!"

Naruto glanced towards his father. "Tou-san what's up?" Minato sporting a serious expression on his face. "You better not make me a grandpa." The former Hokage spoke in a serious tone. ' _At least not yet as I need to do something before I feel like it's safe for my grandchildren to be born in this world_ ' Minato thought to himself. Mikoto slapped him on the back of the head as the Legendary Yondaime Hokage winced at the pain of the strike.

"OW! Mikoto-chan why did you hit me?"

"Don't encourage this behavior! He's too young to be doing that kind of stuff!"

Naruto raised a single eyebrow at his godmother's words. "I'm a shinobi, old enough to kill, old enough to drink, and old enough to fuck" Naruto spoke before shivering under the glare Mikoto sent his way.

"I don't care what you think; you're too young to be doing that kind of thing!" The mother of Itachi and Sasuke yelled out.

Minato sporting an innocent expression. "If I'm not mistaking Mikoto, weren't you 18 when you had Itachi?" Mikoto's turned bright red as she squeaked in embarrassment before cold cocking Minato in the face. "YOU BAKA THAT'S DIFFERENT!" She yelled in a non-Uchiha manner, which frightened both Sasuke and Itachi.

Sasuke was currently using Itachi as a meat shield. ' _Man I never knew Kaa-chan, was this scary?_ ' Sasuke thought to himself in a frightened manner. ' _Kaa-chan hasn't lost her edge at all, still as scary as I remember_ ' Itachi thought to himself, remembering the times when his father used to anger his mother.

Naruto watched the scene play out with a deadpan expression on his face. Kyoriki was about to say something when a loud girly scream came from the holding cell followed by sadistic laughter. Naruto turned his head.

"Yeah, maybe we should leave Kyoriki-hime, Kyomi-chan" The Vampire King stated as he didn't want to face Amaterasu if she was pissed.

A pissed sadistic person is one of the last people on planet earth you want coming after you. Naruto could handle gods, demons, monsters, shinobi, bijuu, and all sorts of other things. But a woman who had sadistic tendencies?

Yeah no thanks, but Naruto will take his chances with a pissed off god rather face a pissed off woman.

Kyoriki sweat dropped before chuckling sheepishly. "I almost forgot Amaterasu-chan is into S&M." Kyomi nodded. "She may seem nice on the outside, but on the inside she truly frightening. That's why no man has ever attempted to date her." The former Goddess said with blush present on her cheeks.

"OOOH! THE PAIN! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE KAMI-SAMA!"

Everyone stopped after hearing Jiraiya's girly scream followed by Amaterasu's lustful yell.

"YES! YES, YOUR PAIN IS MY ECSTASY!"

No one said a word, as a deafening silence filled the room they were all in. They could not believe this is the sweet kind and friendly Amaterasu.

"YOU SADISTIC BITCH! IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?!"

Susanoo's eyes widened. "Oh he's dead," Susanoo spoke in a serious but frightened tone. Tsukuyomi who was sporting a face filled with fear. "You remember the last person who called her that." The God of the Moon asked his brother who nodded.

Naruto turned around and looked at the two former gods. "What happened?" the King asked knowing how to deal with a sadist. One doesn't get stuck in the I&T Department and not learn from Anko's Sadistic tendencies.

The two former God stared at Naruto. "Let's just say there used to be a sixth nation, and Amaterasu destroyed it because someone said those exact words," Susanoo said quietly as he began to sweat as killer intent began to flow through the entire tower causing it to quake.

"The land of Yin–Yang was a sacred ancient land, the only place within the elemental nations where chakra was not used as a weapon for war. Instead, chakra was used by the three most powerful Gods of this realm. Brahma the God of Creation, he is far superior to Kami; despite her being revered as the goddess of Creation and Light. Vishnu the God of Balance is also known as the Preserver, and will occasionally balance things out. And then there's Shiva the God of Destruction and Reincarnation." Tsukuyomi spoke in a serious tone before looking at Naruto.

"You see Hagoromo's children Indra and Ashura, were granted godhood by these three. Indra became the ruler of these lands despite being under the Trimurti, while Ashura became a wandering Sage." Kyomi continued.

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Wait I thought you said Amaterasu destroyed these lands?" Susanoo sighed before another scream echoed throughout the tower.

"OOOH KAMI THE PAIN! PLEASE PUT THESE FLAMES OUT BUT I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!"

"BE SILENT YOU WRETCHED WORM, I'LL STOP WHEN YOU GIVE ME THE INFORMATION I WANT! AND UNTIL YOU DO SO I WILL CONTINUE TO ENJOY MYSELF!" Amaterasu screamed and both anger and pleasure.

Susanoo then continued as Amaterasu's killer intent began to diminish. "She destroyed in a sense, basically she destroyed about a quarter of these lands. And by doing so she is forbidden from entering into these lands again without permission from Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva."

Tsukuyomi then gained a grim look on his face. "The Kishin is the son of Shiva and Parvati Goddess of Fertility, Love and Devotion. Vishnu's wife Lakshmi is the Goddess of Wealth, Fortune, and Prosperity. And Brahma's wife Saraswati is the Goddess of Knowledge, Music, Arts, Wisdom and Learning."

Naruto's head felt like was about to explode. ' _ **This is a lot to take in isn't it Otouto**_ ' Kurama said curiously. ' _ **Ask how strong they are Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva**_ ' Kurama asked as Shinju but it into. ' _ **It would be best for you to learn as much as you possibly can about them. In case you ever encounter them in the real world. I have no doubt my mind you could overpower them once you become my successor. But at your current level, I don't think you be able to defeat even one of them**_ ' Naruto put his head down in defeat pouting a bit as Shinju could only smirk at his "Son's" mood.

' _Gee thanks for the vote of confidence you two_ ' Naruto replied in a defeated tone. ' _ **No problem Otouto**_ ' Kurama replied cheerfully. ' _ **It's what we're here for sapling**_ ' Shinju replied in a cheeky tone. Naruto's eye twitched as the two entities within only chuckled in his mind.

Naruto then looked at Tsukuyomi. "Do you know how powerful they are, Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva?" Naruto asked as everyone stared at him. While Kyomi understood as she heard his conversation with Kurama and Shinju.

Tsukuyomi rubbed his chin. "Brahma is roughly two times stronger than Kishin, who is easily to possibly three times stronger than Kurama and Acnologia, who both towards my sister in power. Vishnu is even stronger than Brahma, he is often referred to as a walking cheat code due to how powerful he is. Moreover, for Shiva, he's at least six times stronger than Brahma and three times stronger than Vishnu. And if Shiva and Vishnu were to fuse together in assuming their Harihara the most powerful entity in this world..." Tsukuyomi listed off, as he grew pale at the thought of this Supreme God.

Susanoo then answered for Tsukiyomi. "Let's put in simple terms for you Gaki, Shiva has the power to end the world on a whim. Harihara could destroy a planet in the blink of an eye, and there isn't a living creature strong enough to stop him." Susanoo said as Shinju snorted in amusement. ' _ **If that's true and I can't wait until Harihara meets me, I'll put that weakling in his place.**_ ' Shinju thought to himself.

Not even a few seconds after Susanoo said that they saw Amaterasu walking into the room with a satisfied smile on her face dragging a severely beaten and half-dead Jiraiya behind her. "Much better, while I got all the information out of him," Amaterasu said as everyone stared at her minus your siblings, Kyoriki, and Kyomi in horror.

"Oh, I guess you're kind of surprised that I'm a sadist" Amaterasu rubs her arm as she looks away. Naruto not even thinking replies. "Don't sweat it Ammy-chan we don't think any differently of you," Naruto spoke in a cheerful tone while everyone else stared at him with a deadpan expression. ' _Yeah, that's easy for you to say_ ' they all thought in unison.

Amaterasu's golden red eyes widened in surprise before a warm smile spread across her lips. Moreover, before Naruto could even react he found his head buried in between Amaterasu's two massive assets. "Ooh! Naruto-chan you're so sweet!" She cried in joy. Naruto's arms were flailing around as he desperately tried to free himself, but Amaterasu strength easily outclassed his vampiric strength.

Minato's eyes widened in shock at this action and became worried. "Amaterasu-sama please let go, my son, before you suffocate him!" Amaterasu's eyes widened before she let go of Naruto. "Oops sorry about that Naruto-chan" She spoke in a sheepish tone.

Naruto quickly inhaled as much air as he possibly could to replenish the very low air supply. The pure oxygen tasted like liquor at this point but despite what just happened, Naruto smiled. "Don't worry about it Ammy-chan, please just don't do it again," Naruto replied as Amaterasu smiled & nodded.

Tsukuyomi walk towards his sister. "Well, what did you find out from our little prisoner?" Amaterasu frowned. "Well other than that Kushina wanted Kyomi's power, to fully awaken and resurrect Kishin nothing much, " she said as the Goddess frowned

Susanoo grumbled. "Wel, that's good because Kyomi is the strongest out of the nine Bijuu, and in order to release Kishin you would either need Kyomi's full power or the power of at least seven other Bijuu," Susanoo said before his eyes widened before he turned round and was staring intently at Kyomi who squeaked.

"Kyomi the person that caused you to attack Konoha, were they giving off a similar aura to Kushina?" Susanoo asked. "I believe the person was giving off a slightly weaker aura than Kushina is but it felt the same." Susanoo turned around as he looked at Minato.

"I don't know who he was he was wearing a mask, but I guess Kishin must've possessed Kushina sometime after the events." Minato theorized.

"I believe we should inform Shiva-sama of this" Amaterasu spoke in a leader like tone. Susanoo and Tsukuyomi both nodded. "Be as if that thing is released only the Trimurti would be capable of contending with him, even Kami-sama and Yami-sama wouldn't be able to fight him? the " Amaterasu said as she didn't want to reveal the Shinju just yet, but she was sure if the Trimurti would refuse to help Shinju would.

Amaterasu then turned to Naruto with a slightly saddened look. "Naruto I'm sorry to say this but you need to leave to meet Acnologia immediately because of the latest turn of events. The sooner you learn from him the better" Amaterasu said in a serious tone even dropping the chan prefix.

Naruto nodded. "I understand Amaterasu-sama I'll leave immediately," Naruto said before creating 50 Kage Bunshin. "I want you ten to learn as much about magic and the vampiric abilities from Kyoriki-hime. Another Ten work with Otou-sama, Another ten work with Itachi or Mikoto. Another Ten train with Nagato and the last time train with Kyomi or Amaterasu-sama" Naruto said before glancing at his wife who nodded in agreement. Naruto walked over to his Queen and kissed her on the lips, before leaving.

Amaterasu then looked towards the Uchiha trio. "Itachi, Mikoto I want you both to train Sasuke and get him as strong as possible because we're going to need him if that thing is unleashed" both Uchiha nodded as Amaterasu focused her gaze on Sasuke who flinched. "You will give up your hatred of your brother and help us, and if not." Amaterasu's voice took a sadistic turn.

A pitch black flame manifested in Amaterasu's hand before she snapped at making Sasuke jump and yelp in fear. "You and I are going to get to know one another very well." She said with a sadistic smile on her face. "Am I understood~?" She said in an extra sweet tone.

"Y-Yes A-Amaterasu-s-sama!" Sasuke yelled in a frightened tone.

"Good boy," Amaterasu said before she turned around and walked out followed by her siblings.

Kyoriki gestured for Naruto's ten clones to follow her as they vanished in a pillar of darkness. Kyomi did the same, taking her designated clones with her in order to teach them advanced magic that elemental manipulation.

Nagato looked like it a kid in front of a candy store, is the first time he had ever trained anyone. "Come with me clones of Naruto and we shall train!" Nagato yelled in a cheerful tone. The clones could only smile at how cheerful Nagato is acting.

Minato grinned at his son. "So you know the secret of the Kage bunshin," Minato said as all the clones yelled out in unison. "Hai Tou-sama!" Minato is proud of his son. "Okay, I'm going to teach you Fuinjutsu and Jikūkan Ninjutsu." Minato declared in a serious tone as the clones nodded and followed him.

Itachi stared at those remaining 10 clones. "I shall teach you all that I know about the Sharingan, in exchange that you help Sasuke in return," Itachi asked as the clones nodded.

Mikoto smile before turning towards her son. "Now Sasuke-chan the first thing we'll going to do is help you awaken the Mangekyo." Sasuke seemed confused at his mother's statement. "Don't I have to kill my best friend in order to awaken it?" Sasuke said as he was kinda short on friends.

Mikoto shook her head in disappointment. "That's not true the Mangekyo Sharingan are awakened through multiple means; the most common is extreme guilt or grief. The second is extreme stress, and the third and most hard way to awaken it is through self-sacrifice. Itachi awakened his after he witnessed Shisui commit suicide, and I wake and mine through extreme stress during the Uchiha massacre." Mikoto said before revealing her snowflake shaped Mangekyo.

The ten clones of Naruto activated their Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which shocked Sasuke to know end. "Dobe how do you have those eyes!?" The younger Uchiha exclaimed not understanding how the 'dope' got such eyes.

One of the clones answered. "I receive them during my training trip, from a good friend of mine. Once you gain enough my trust out to you the full story, but until then I will leave you hanging." The clone said as Sasuke huffed before pouting.

Mikasa had already left; Konan and Yahiko had also left as Konon was seven months pregnant and Yahiko wanted to make sure that his wife was comfortable.

* * *

{With Naruto}

Naruto could see the summit of 'Mount Ryuu Sengoku' after flying for 24 hours straight, his Perfect Susanoo withstood Gale force sandstorms, chaotic thunderstorms, and the absolute frigid climate. The mountain was huge and went all the way up to the clouds above the extremely stormy weather. Even with Kurama and Shinju steady feeding their chakra into Naruto so that neither he nor his Susanoo would give out.

Naruto reached the top of the summit and landed gently in front of a large temple. His Susanoo fell apart as was currently laying on his back panting heavily.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon"

A deep gruff voice caught Naruto's attention; Naruto glanced to his right as he saw a tall dark skinned man. The man had cold blue eyes, black and blue hair, shirtless wearing a cloak, and wearing a pair of baggy black pants. This man also had multiple blue flames like tribal marks tattoos all over his body.

"Greetings Uzumaki Naruto, I am Acnologia the Dragon King. It's an honor to meet the current King of all Vampires." The newly named Acnologia spoke calmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Acnologia." Naruto gasped out.

Acnologia walked over towards Naruto before coming to stop towering over Naruto. Acnologia snapped his fingers as two grails manifested an in either one of his hands. "I'm gonna need you to drink this, if you can survive the process then we will start your training in Senjutsu. If you don't survive then you're going to die and I'll simply eat you." Acnologia spoke in an uncaring tone.

Naruto frowned before taking one of the grails and began to drink, it was blood Acnologia's blood to be exact. Naruto's eyes widened in shock Acnologia's blood was much more powerful than anything he drank before. It was like drinking liquid fire, which burned his throat and stomach due to the heavy potent power still lingering in the blood. Naruto drank every drop before his body began to ache with pure unadulterated pain. With the other Grail, Acnologia poured his blood all over Naruto, who began to wail and yell in pain.

 _ **'Otouto!'**_ Kurama yelled in a concerned tone of voice.

Shinju merely looked on as an evil smirk etched onto his face. The Primordial God only could chuckle to himself as Acnologia made one fatal flaw in giving Naruto his own blood. Shinju couldn't wait to see then end result of the process. Acnologia is going to have a rude awakening once this process is finished.

"The process is not to be taken lightly, it will take 24 hours before the process is complete," Acnologia said before snapping his fingers, as chains burst out of the ground wrapping around Naruto as a dimensional cube formed around him. "I shall return in 24 hours, hopefully, you'll survive," Acnologia said before walking away.

Inside the dimensional cube, Naruto's very being down to his cells and DNA is being changed the second time. Unlike becoming a vampire this really hurt. It felt like an eternity but only a mere minute had passed.

How is Naruto going to last 24 hours ways beyond him. However, the Uzumaki gritted his teeth and endured as best he could.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Current stories I'm working on**

 **Rinne and Tensei – Currently working on chapter 10.**

 **Sage King of the Bijuu – Currently working on chapter 3.**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – Currently working on chapter 12.**

 **The Son of the Huntress – Currently working on chapter 5.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Waiting list.**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Lemon Tales – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – I'm currently going over the past chapters, and trying to find any errors or problems.**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **The Cataclysmic Beast – I'm putting this story on hold for the moment and will continue it in 2017.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Failure/adoption/hiatus list.**

 **A Crack In Reality – Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune – Up for adoption.**

 **Naruto x Highschool DxD Challenge – The Son of Shiva – Has been adopted by The Storm Master 567.**

 **Naruto Way Of The Rikudo Sennin – On hiatus, I currently have too many projects. Plot created, I just don't have the time.**

 **The Maelstrom – I'm completely unsure of what to do with this fanfiction, I'm honestly thinking of turning into a Naruto x Sekirei crossover. Because I have plenty of Naruto x High School DxD fanfiction's as it is.**

 **White Dragon's Of Love – Has been adopted by firestarter09.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto that rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 12 The Vampiric Dragon Emperor is Born**

* * *

Naruto had no idea how much time it passed since the process had started, his body eventually became numb to the pain. Even being a transcending vampire allowed him to transcend sleep, he was exhausted and couldn't stay awake any longer. As sweet unconsciousness claim to him and pulled him into a blissful state of numbness.

Naruto groaned finding himself in a familiar white void; Shinju was standing over him staring down at him with his single eye.

"Shinju... What happened? Why are we back here?" Naruto asked in a confused but tired tone.

" **Well sapling the process is just about complete you've got about 10 minutes left before the full 24 hours is over,** " Shinju explained as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait how long did I stay awake for before it fainted?"

Shinju gave Naruto a cheeky grin. " **I must say sapling I'm disappointed you only lasted five hours,** " Shinju said with no sympathy in his voice. Naruto put his head down in shame as a depressed aura surrounded him with the miniature's raincloud over his head.

" **Sapling I need to tell you this, Kurama is no longer with us.** " The moment those words left Shinju's mouth Naruto's whole world shattered.

"WHA... WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM SHINJU PLEASE TELL ME!?" Naruto yelled out thinking of the worst possible scenarios that could've happened.

Shinju raised his hand for Naruto to be silent. " **Fear not Naruto, Kurama is fine and in good health. I had to force him out of the seal though. As this complete process, Acnologia had started threatened to absorb him into your body. So I broke the Hakke no Fūin that held him within your body, he is currently waiting for you to awaken.** " Shinju explained as Naruto blew a sigh of relief.

" **Also I altered the process Acnologia had started; he was trying to turn you into a Humanoid Dragon which would grant you the ability to use Ryuu Senjutsu [Dragon Sage Technique], Dragonification, and Ethereal Dragon Magic. So instead of you becoming a Humanoid Dragon, you're going to become a full blooded Dragon, well to be more exact a Vampiric Dragon. And from what I can gather from your current levels of power you're going to be just as strong as Kurama with only his Yang chakra.** " Shinju explained as Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground.

Naruto managed to gather his thoughts together. "So let me get this straight I become a Dragon with high Bijuu level power?" Shinju nodded. "And don't forget about the Ethereal Dragon Magic and Senjutsu," Shinju added those two small facts.

Naruto stared down at his hands a lot has happened since he arrived in this world nearly three years ago. He started out as the jinchuuriki of Kurama, and then gained two new tenants; Kyomi former Fox Goddess and current Queen of the Bijuu, and Kyoriki Queen of all Vampires and Succubus. Then he found out he held one of the most powerful entities to ever exist in his original world Shinju Primordial God of Life, Death, Peace, Time and Space, Saṃsāra, Nature, Energy, Elements, Creation, Destruction, and Balance. Then he was turned into a transcendent vampire, got married and now he was becoming a Dragon.

" **Sapling I understand that this is a lot to take in, but I did it for you in order to increase your power. Because I don't want you to rely on my power too much until we fuse, I want you to be strong as possible and be able to rely on your own power.** " Shinju explained. " **Oh, and before I forget it appears that your Rikudo Chakra I had been blocking seems to have come to the surface,** " Shinju explained calmly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Does that mean I'm going to die if I activate my eyes!?" Shinju shook his head as he took a deep breath. " **In order to prevent you from awakening the Rinne-Sharingan I remove the chakra of the other eight Bijuu and the remainder of Kurama's chakra from you. And stored in a different place in your mindscape in its own pocket dimension** "

"So this means I have the Rinnegan now?"

" **Tomoe-Rinnegan to be exact, you see you're the reincarnation of Ashura, while your friend Sasuke was the reincarnation of Indra. When you combine the chakras or DNA of the two descendants of Hagoromo from our world, it re-creates Hagoromo's godlike Rikudo Chakra. This gives birth to the Rinnegan even if the eye is a shadow of what I created originally. Madara was able to do this but to a lesser extent since he only had a small piece of Hashirama's flesh he only awakened the normal Rinnegan. Sasuke implanted in his eyes into you and give you all of his chakra, that's why you unlocked the stage in between the Rinnegan and the Rinne-Sharingan.** " Shinju explained.

Naruto seemed deep in thought. "So you could basically think of this as a Mangekyo Rinnegan," Naruto implied as Shinju nodded. " **Yes you could think of it as that, and once you learn Senjutsu. The initial fusion of nature energy and your Rikudo Chakra will create a new chakra Rikudo Sennin Chakra [Six Paths Sage Chakra].** " Shinju explained as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Rikudo Sennin Chakra!? What the hell is that!?" Naruto asked/yelled. However, Shinju merely let the boy have his moments of shock and confusion.

" **It's basically the same power Obito had while being the jinchuuriki of my husk, you gain the ability to utilize Senjutsu to a godlike degree drawing strength and power from the earth and the very universe instead of just Nature's energy. You gain an affiliation for all five chakra natures plus something the Rinnegan doesn't grant you Onmyōton [Yin – Yang Release]. You'll also gain a high-speed regeneration factor, create chakra arms, fly and levitate, and create up to ten Gudodama [Truth-Seeker Balls].** " Shinju spoke with a grin as Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

" **Unfortunately it's time for you to wake up sapling, although since you know what the Rinnegan is capable of you shouldn't have too much difficulty wielding it. The training with Nagato will able to aid you better** " Shinju said before Naruto felt his consciousness returning to the physical world.

Shinju merely smirked as Naruto faded away into the physical world. Turning his attention Shinju with his single eye looked on into the white void of nothingness.

* * *

{Mount Ryuu Sengoku – dimensional cube}

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes looking around as he saw Kurama staring down at him with his blood red slit eyes. " **Otouto!** " Kurama howled in a very un-Kurama like tone, Kurama hugged his brother who was the same sizes him now. Naruto groaned as the chains that bound him now shattered like tissue paper.

" **Kurama?** " Naruto's voice was deep dark in demonic, this caught him by surprise. Looking down he noticed his body was huge the same size as Kurama's and a similar shape too. Naruto's body was covered in black scales; he had a purple underbelly, golden yellow flame like tribal marks spread across his body, a long serpent-like tail, and a massive pair of wings.

' _So Shinju was right he did turn me into a Dragon, while a Vampiric Dragon. This will definitely help us combat against Kushina and Kishin_ ' Naruto thought to himself. Before the dimensional cube started to fall apart and eventually shattered revealing Acnologia standing there.

To say that the Dragon King was surprised was an understatement at seeing two beings that rivaled him in size and power. Naruto's power, however, was the heaviest and most uncontrolled as his power altered the very weather around them causing the storms to worsen and become much more intense. The Dragon King will even go far to say he could see Naruto's power taking a physical appearance and overflowing the new, Dragon. Like a cosmic storm just waiting to be unleashed.

At least the giant fox retained his powers well enough.

"This is most unexpected, but it could prove to be fruitful in the end," Acnologia spoke in a rather wary tone.

Both brothers glared at the Dragon King while Acnologia only could gulp in slight fear. He was a prideful dragon and confident in his powers and abilities. However, taking on two beings that can rival his own power was playing on his ego more than his confidence.

* * *

{With Kyoriki}

Kyoriki was a nervous wreck not only did Naruto's clones dispelled after 24 hours, but she could feel her husband's agonizing pain. It shot through her system like an injection of liquid fire burning her insides and tearing through her system. Kyomi attempted to comfort her friend but it did little to no good.

Kyoriki was inconsolable as she locked herself within her and Naruto's personal chamber. The others couldn't feel what she felt, even Minato wouldn't be able to fathom this and he was Naruto's father. She tried her best to connect to Naruto but all she got in response was his wails of pain which didn't sit well with her.

Kyoriki was laying on her side as tears freely streamed down from her eyes. ' _Koi..._ ' She thought in a despaired manner.

' _ **Kyoriki**_ ' A familiar emotionless voice entered her mind.

Kyoriki shot straight up with a look of disbelief; she had been trying desperately for hours to get a hold of Naruto, which held no luck at all.

"SHINJU!? What happened in Naruto!?" Was the response the Primordial Deity got. Shinju could only inwardly smirk as the concern overflowed from the queen's emotions.

' _ **Naruto is fine Kyoriki. He's currently unconscious and he should be waking up in a few hours. Acnologia's gave him his blood to drink and to bathe in. He was attempting to turn Naruto into a Humanoid Dragon, in order to give him the ability to use Ryuu Senjutsu. So I decided to alter the process in order to grant Naruto much more power, so he's currently becoming a Dragon a full-blooded Vampire Dragon to be exact**_ ' Shinju replied.

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT TO HIM! AT LEAST WHEN I TURNED HIM INTO A VAMPIRE HE ALREADY KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! YOU DID THIS WITHOUT EVEN CONSULTING WITH HIM! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT HIM!" Kyoriki screamed in anger at the Primordial.

' _ **ENOUGH!**_ ' Shinju roared as his voice caused Kyoriki to freeze completely, as his presence began to crush her. ' _ **You are correct I did not consult with him, but I did it for him. He needs all the power he can get, and if the Trimurti sides with Kishin and Kushina then I'd have to manifest myself into the physical world. Moreover, a battle between myself and them would end this solar system and all life living in it**_ ' Shinju explained calmly while Kyoriki eyes widened, she never considered that.

Kyoriki didn't respond. ' _ **I understand that you're mad at me you have every right to be. You are Naruto's mate after all. On saying is don't keep yourself locked in your room, and don't worry I'll keep Naruto safe**_ ' Shinju said before his presence vanished from her mind.

Kyoriki gave a small smile. ' _I'll be waiting for you Koi_ ' She thought before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

{With Amaterasu}

Amaterasu and her two siblings appeared on the ball of light in front of a large floating nation. This was the nation of Yin – Yang, it was protected by multiple space and time barriers, not only make the invisible to all non-deities but making it impossible for anyone other than Kami and Primordial's to sense.

"This place is so peaceful, it even makes Takama-Ga-Hara seem like an average place to stay." Susanoo thought aloud.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Baka." Tsukuyomi grumbled.

"You want to fight Moonshine!?"

"Bring it on Sparky!"

"Enough! Both of you be quiet!" Amaterasu silenced her two brothers who both grumbled before looking away from each other.

"Hoho, If it isn't the reject Trinity." An arrogant snobby voice called out. Amaterasu glared at the figure before her Otsutsuki Indra or is he goes by now, Śakra and the Heavenly Emperor. Indra had short spiky brownish-black hair; his Sharingan glowed with power and has a jewel around his neck.

"Listen here you arrogant brat, I'll kick your ass from here to Kumo!" Susanoo growled only for his sister and brother to slap him on the back of the head.

"Baka! You can't defeat Indra he'll kill you, especially since you lost or divine power" Tsukuyomi hissed as much as he hated his brother, he didn't want to see him die.

"Please forgive him Śakra-sama." Amaterasu bowed as she apologized for Susanoo's rude words. Indra simply shrugged his shoulders. "You better not keep the old farts waiting too long." Indra simply said while eyeing Amaterasu and her brothers. More so Amaterasu considering she is still one of the most beautiful beings and greatly desired by many.

Amaterasu merely ignored Indra as he wasn't worth her time, much to his ire.

With that, Amaterasu and her siblings headed towards the giant city in the middle of the floating nation. Upon entering the city they met with Indra's younger brother Ashura.

"Greetings Amaterasu-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama, and Susanoo-sama. What do we owe the pleasure of your visit today?" The young man with spiky brown hair wearing a white kimono asked with a kind smile.

"We're here to see Shiva-sama, Vishnu-sama, and Bramha-sama. It's urgent that we meet with them, something is awakening and they are the only ones capable of defeating it" Amaterasu explained in a business like tone letting Ashura know this isn't a joking matter.

Ashura's smile dropped as he frowned but nodded. "Very well I shall take you there immediately," Ashura said before snapping his fingers.

Immediately Ashura and the Trinity appeared in a large throne room, with three large thrones at the end of the room.

The first man seated in of the thrones was a tall man with short spiky white hair, a full beard, and mustache, he was shirtless and wearing a pair of baggy tan pants. He had short spiky hair a ripple pattern on his forehead, and a necklace of beads around his neck, and the land turned down near his feet. This was Brahma the Creator.

In the throne next to Brahma was a young man with long blue and black hair, tied back in a ponytail. He had a rather muscular build; it was hard to tell since he was wearing a ceremonial robe. He had delicate girlish looks, and to the side of his throne was a beautiful silver bow, he was also playing with the golden disk. This was Vishnu the Preserver.

And in the final throne was a tall yet young man with shoulder length spiky black and green hair. He had what appeared to be the tattoo of a third eye on his forehead, a cobra coiled around his neck. He just like Brahma was shirtless, as he had multiple tattoos that resembled restriction seals all over his body. Seated in his lap is a damaru a small two-headed drum and next to his throne was a golden trident, this is Shiva the Destroyer.

"Ashura-kun, why have you brought them here?" Shiva said in a friendly tone despite his eyes glaring daggers at Amaterasu. Amaterasu merely kept a poker face unwilling to show any weakness despite her none Goddess status. Even when she isn't a Goddess she is still powerful enough to warrant caution.

"They wish to speak with you immediately, is that it's urgent."

Vishnu nodded as he gestured for Ashura to leave. "So why have you three come here?" The kind voice of Brahma asked.

"Shiva-sama your son Kishin is awakening, we need your help to deal with him before he destroys the world." Amaterasu bag as she bowed to the Trimurti. Amaterasu and her siblings were greeted by mixed reactions. Brahma frowned, Vishnu sighed as this was another problem he would have to deal with, while Shiva gave no physical reaction.

"Hmm... Therefore, Yasha is up to no good again... What a troublesome child, unfortunately, I disowned him long ago so I'm afraid I won't be able to help you." Shiva replied not really caring what his former son did.

"Why not?" Amaterasu asked/demanded. Shiva glared at her as she shivered at his overwhelming presence. Although Shiva's presence was nothing compared to Shinju's. With Shinju's presence compared to Shiva's. Might as well compare him to being an ant towards Shinju who felt like an earth-ending event.

It was simply not fair to compare the two.

"You have no right to demand anything from me. Especially after what you did here, you didn't have to kill Cao Cao and Percy or blow up a quarter of our nation. You're lucky I didn't destroy you the moment you appeared in this throne room." Shiva replied in a calm but cruel tone.

Brahma looked at his brother and back to the three former gods. "Do you know who's unleashing Yasha?" One of the Major three asked trying to change the topic.

"A woman named Uzumaki Kushina, in a village called Konoha." Tsukuyomi replied.

Vishnu leaned forward. "If he is unleashed I will deal with him, but until that happens I shall do nothing," Vishnu said as he had a very busy schedule unlike the other two members of the Trimurti.

Brahma began stroking his beard. "Perhaps we could send Ashura-kun and Indra-kun with you. Perhaps they can help, it's better than leaving empty-handed." Brahma advised.

Shiva shook his head. "Indra's needed here, as for Ashura he's free for the moment so you may take him," Shiva replied while Vishnu nodded in agreement.

Amaterasu bowed before the Trimurti again. "Thank you." As Brahma smiled kindly, Vishnu simply shrugged, while Shiva gave no physical reaction and gestured for them to leave.

* * *

{With the others}

Minato had a depressed expression on his face ever since his son's clones dispelled without warning. As a father, he couldn't help but worry despite his son's great strength. Moreover, Kyoriki was faring even worse than he was he knew they had a special bond but if she could feel the pain he was feeling it must've been bad. Minato's fear and worry only increased when Amaterasu told him the survival rate of anyone who dared to learn from Acnologia.

All the other members of the Akatsuki simply left Minato alone.

"How long are you planning on moping?"

Minato turned his head to see Mikoto standing there staring at him with her hands on her hips. Looking over at his former crush and sighing. "I'm not moping, I'm just worried about my son." The former Kage said as he looked at his hands for a brief moment.

After he gotten back in shape thanks to the others helping him. Minato got back into training and started on the projects he left alone after he took up the mantle of Kage. Most of his projects were to aid his fighting and various things he lacked due to being an orphan and having no clan backing him.

Therefore, Minato had to get creative with his Jutsu and shinobi weapons. But with recent events of trying to teach his son these. His clones disappeared so he held off and begin to worry.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow. "I'm worried too Minato but just sitting here moping isn't going to fix anything out get up," Mikoto said while grabbing Minato's ear. "Ow ow ow ow! Please let go Mikoto-chan!" Minato cried.

Itachi simply watched the interactions between Naruto's father and his mother with a look of curiosity. Itachi was truly protective in this world over two things. Number one his baby brother and number two his mother. True Itachi may have seemed calm on the outside but on the inside, he was formulating a plan to kill Minato and make it look like an accident.

Sasuke and the other hand simply glared at Minato as in his mind the world didn't need any Uchiha half-breeds. In addition, he growled at the thought of the dobe's father and his mother getting together.

The rest of the members of the Akatsuki simply ignored Minato as they had their normal duties to attend to while Amaterasu and her two siblings were gone.

A flash engulfed the room causing everyone to stop what he or she was doing, Minato's silently thanked whoever this was. As the light died down Amaterasu, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi were standing there with a young man with spiky brown hair and wearing a kimono.

Nagato bowed to Amaterasu. "Amaterasu-sama, you have finally returned" Amaterasu smiled towards Nagato. "Yes we've returned with some help Nagato-chan" Amaterasu announces Nagato nodded as the former Sun Goddess cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "Everyone this is Otsutsuki Ashura, he hails from the land of Yin – Yang, and is one of the sons of the Rikudo Sennin," Amaterasu spoke with a fake smile at the end, as she did not like Hagoromo one bit.

Ashura smiled as he stepped forward and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you I look forward to working with each and every one of you." He spoke with a friendly smile, although his smile turned into a frown when he noticed Nagato's eyes. ' _The Rinnegan? This can't be Chichi-Ue was the only possessor of those eyes? So how, how is it possible that this mortal can wield those same eyes?_ ' Ashura thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes.

"Ashura allow me to show you to your quarters," Nagato said as he bowed to the Buddha who nodded in response.

Minato walked towards Amaterasu keeping a composed and calm look, but if one could read his mind. He was anything but calm. But thanks to being a former Anbu and a Former Kage Minato's poker face could even make higher beings doubt their luck.

Moreover, it was mostly due to his inhuman intelligence and speed.

"Amaterasu-sama are you sure we can trust him, something feels off about him" Minato whispered to the former sun goddess. Amaterasu sighed. "I'm sorry Minato-chan but this is the best we can do, the big three refuse to help us. So was either we take them with us only leave empty-handed." Amaterasu said as she gained a depressed look.

"Let's just hope that Naruto is training is going well." Tsukuyomi thought aloud.

Amaterasu could only stare out the window as she noticed it was getting close to nighttime in Ame. ' _Naruto-chan wherever you are I hope you're doing okay. Please hurry back Kyoriki-chan, Kyomi-chan, Minato-chan they all need you... I need you..._ ' Amaterasu thought herself before heading towards her personal chambers.

Minato frowned seeing everyone's mood. He wishes he could do something about this but his opinions were limited. ' _If only I had my daishō swords then maybe everything would go a little smoother. I am not much of a swordsmen but I know enough to give Masters a run for their money… Hmm, Maybe I should go find a blacksmith and forge a new set for me and Sochi. However, I want these to never fail my either of us so I guess I have to use THAT stash of materials for the resources I will need_ ' Minato thought as plans formed in his brain.

Problem is, how will he get to his secret stash of goodies and knickknacks he collected over the years as a shinobi.

* * *

{Back with Naruto}

Mount Ryuu Sengoku resembled that of a war zone, as explosions of pure Draconic aura could be seen. Acnologia spewing out his pale blue ethereal energy, as Naruto unleashed his furious midnight black and royal blue ethereal energy. The two energies clash causing mountain sized explosions.

Kurama sat on the sidelines watching with a keen eye on both parties. As his Otouto was adjusting extremely fast to his new Draconic powers.

From what Acnologia explained, his Dragon Aura and Demonic Power drew from two different sources located in his body. His Demonic Power drew from his spiritual energy, while his Dragon Aura drew from his physical energy. So what about his chakra would he even be able to use it properly ever again? Which didn't make much sense to the King but accepted what the Dragon was saying.

After all, he was no expert on how energies form or what their origins were.

That was Shinju's field of expertise as he was or still is Primordial Of Energy. Meaning all forms of Energy whether they are natural, fantasy or even supernatural all came from him.

Regardless, Shinju reassured him that he could definitely use his normal chakra and his Rikudo Chakra they just got a massive boost from his Vampire Dragon Status.

Acnologia was kind enough to teach Naruto how to control his Demonic Power which was surprisingly easy, all it took to control demonic power were three things a calm mind, spiritual awareness, and perfect control. This is thanks to Shinju Naruto had all three in record time. Although Acnologia knew nothing about vampiric powers/abilities nor blood magic which Vampires are widely known for. Therefore, Naruto would have to wait until he returned to Kyoriki in order to use it.

Although Acnologia taught Naruto his Ethereal Dragon Magic, which to be completely honest was an overpowered ability. It has three purposes; healing, support, and complete and absolute destruction.

"Is that all you've got!" Acnologia yelled from the sky floating there with his Dragon wings extended from his shoulder blades. Naruto glared up at the Dragon King with a scowl.

"Not on your life scales!"

Acnologia's eyebrow twitched at the nickname/insult. "Why you little gaki! That it I'm coming down there and I'm going to skin you alive and wear your entrails as sweat bands!" Acnologia yelled as he rocketed down towards Naruto. Naruto opened up his hand using the basic support Ethereal Dragon Magic.

"Ēteruryū Baria [Ethereal Dragon Barrier]!" Naruto cried as a black and blue wall of Dragon Aura formed in front of him. Although Acnologia shattered the barrier with a single punch, Naruto dodged Acnologia as his fist shattered the ground. 'Man he's so strong' Naruto thought to himself as he felt a single bead of sweat traveled down his forehead.

' _ **It's quite obvious he stronger than most beings you've met in this world. He's easily three times stronger than Amaterasu, although she hasn't shown her full power yet**_ ' Shinju replied. Naruto shook his head. ' _No Ammy-chan lost her divine power because she chose self-exile_ ' Naruto replied to the Primordial Deity.

' _ **I already knew that Naruto even before she told you. However, I can tell she stronger than she's letting on even after losing her divine power. Nevertheless, from what they said Acnologia was on par with Kurama. However, if Kurama and Acnologia were to fight Acnologia would win he has the distinct advantage over Kurama the ability to fly. Nevertheless, Kurama has more brute strength, while Acnologia has greater speed. Overall they even each other out, oh and by the way heads up**_ ' The Primordial Entity said with a bored yet causal voice.

Naruto narrowly dodged Acnologia's fist knocking his head off his shoulders. Naruto came up with a powerful uppercut. "Ēteruryū Hakai no Ken [Ethereal Dragon Fist of Destruction]!" Upon hitting Acnologia in the chin Naruto's Dragon Aura cloaked fist exploded.

Naruto jumped back from the smoke and dust that was caused from his fist. Narrowing his sapphire slitted eyes with black sclera, Naruto scanned for some kind of movement. As the smoke and dust cleared it showed Acnologia standing there cracking his neck. "Good job gaki you got rid of a crick in my neck that has been bothering me since I woke up this morning," Acnologia spoke without a scratch on him.

Naruto felt the feeling of dread coursing through his veins. ' _I hit that son of a bitch with everything I had!?_ ' Naruto thought to himself in a frightened manner. Acnologia gave him sick twisted grin. "You've got my blood boiling it's been a long time since I've had a good fight. It's true that you're nearly as strong as I am in terms of Dragon Aura, but you have very limited experience with it. Therefore I still can defeat you fairly easily." Acnologia spoke as he cracked his knuckles.

Naruto glared at the Dragon King, he was banned from using any other abilities aside from his Dragon Magic. So this meant no Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Tomoe-Rinnegan, or chakra-based abilities.

Oh, he was so screwed...

Kurama simply watched as his Otouto get the shit beaten out of him. And could only sigh before looking off in the distance. ' _ **Something big is going to happen soon, I can only hope that you are ready for it Otouto**_ ' Kurama thought to himself before turning back to the fight.

Both Acnologia and Naruto inhaled as they infuse their Dragon Aura into their lungs. "Ēteruryū Hoko [Ethereal Dragon Roar]!" They both unleashed two powerful beams of Dragon Aura which collided with one another. The two caused a powerful beam struggle which neither one was willing to lose. The struggle between the two ethereal dragons caused Mount Ryuu Sengoku to quake under their power.

Acnologia watched Naruto with an impressed look. ' _You've learned more in one day than most people would learn an entire month. You have my respect gaki_ ' Acnologia thought as he gave up on the beam struggle allowing Naruto's to collide into him. Naruto's Dragon Roar exploded engulfing Acnologia and a dome of black and blue ethereal energy.

As soon is the dome appeared it vanished, Naruto was leaning forward with his hands on his knees panting heavily. He looked forward to seeing Acnologia standing there with a few scorch marks on him, as well is his cloak was tattered and ripped. However, the biggest accomplishment Naruto had he forced Acnologia back nearly two feet from his original position.

Naruto smirked. "I did it..." Naruto muttered out before collapsing on the ground exhausted from the brutal training session he went through today. Acnologia walked towards Naruto with a smirk on his face. "Naruto you are impressive even for a hatchling Vampiric Dragon. If things keep up this way you'll be done with my training in less than a month." Acnologia praised before throwing Naruto to Kurama.

"Make sure he's up by sunrise tomorrow. As I'll be teaching him more advanced spells along with control over his dragon abilities. He needs more experience with his newer body and I am sure he doesn't have much time left before so stupid BS hits the fan" Acnologia said before going back into his hut for the night.

Kurama simply grinned as he placed Naruto on his back. " **You did well Otouto.** " Kurama praised his younger brother before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep

Shinju within Naruto's mind merely hummed in thought over the Dragon Kings performance along with Naruto's. ' _ **This Acnologia might be a King Class Dragon… But he is nowhere near a Celestial Class Dragon which puts Naruto at a disadvantage. However, If I were to summon a Celestial Class Dragon War would break out due to how vast the difference is between a King Class and a Celestial Class. Naruto will need to be at least a Celestial Class Dragon or King Class Deity before my power can truly fuse with him. And once that is done I will be able to rest in an everlasting sleep**_ ' Shinju thought as he simply strummed his fingers a bit.

' _ **I will say this, however; Naruto is only beginning to scratch the surface of what he could possibly do. If all goes according to plan, he will be able to destroy and recreating Galaxies by 5 years time or maybe less. Depends on what Chaos will do or if she will try to get in his pants and pound him in his ass or vagina… Or 'she' let him into her pants and they create a new race of Deities ... Did I forget to mention Naruto will have both genders like Chaos…? Hmm, I can't seem to remember if I did. …. Don't know, Chaos seems ready to go at it causing another damn 'Big Bang' as the mortals call it**_ ' Shinju thought up random things as he waited for Naruto to heal and come speak to him.

Once again, it's Shinju's role to become a mentor when Naruto physical body is resting. The Primordial Deity pondered what would chaos do if she caught wind of Naruto….

Most likely marry him and have sex with him in a manner of ways. Since Shinju and Chaos are both Primordials and some of the oldest. Things such as gender were kinda meaningless for them. Shinju could count the number of times he could have taken a female form and fuck Naruto until he passed out of pleasure. It is within Shinju's power to do so and give birth to a Primordial/Vampire Dragon Hybrid as yet again. Being a Primordial meant Shinju can throw logic out the damn window.

Moreover, as Primordial of Nature among other things, it wouldn't be the first time Shinju had a child from 'Itself' instead of a man and a woman mating.

(A/N loneonyxwolf – For Primordial deities like Shinju, Gender isn't much of a big deal. There were no concepts of Genders when they first came into being so it makes sense that they don't need to be either or they can choose whatever gender they want to be. In Shinju's case, he is a Primordial that more represents a balance between opposing forces along with 'its' titles. In addition, since he is a Primordial our human minds can't really comprehend such a being that is beyond what we deal with every day. In fact, in Shinju's position, he is so high above what we consider gods and goddess that mortal minds can't grasp the full scope of him. This is why he appears as a male for beings lesser than Primordials as he chosen this physical form. And because No one can fully grasp Shinju excluding Naruto who is 'its' heir)

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Current stories I'm working on**

 **Rinne and Tensei – Currently working on chapter 10.**

 **Sage King of the Bijuu – Currently working on chapter 3.**

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness – Currently working on chapter 13.**

 **The Son of the Huntress – Currently working on chapter 5.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Waiting list.**

 **Ahri's Ninja Rewrite – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Gift From The Elemental Nation's – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Lemon Tales – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou – I'm currently going over the past chapters, and trying to find any errors or problems.**

 **Naruto The Youkai Path Of The Ninja – You guys can expect the next chapter sometime in 2017.**

 **The Cataclysmic Beast – I'm putting this story on hold for the moment and will continue it in 2017.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **Failure/adoption/hiatus list.**

 **A Crack In Reality – Has been adopted by Benignsterben.**

 **Armored Kitsune – Up for adoption.**

 **Naruto x Highschool DxD Challenge – The Son of Shiva – Has been adopted by The Storm Master 567.**

 **Naruto Way Of The Rikudo Sennin – On hiatus, I currently have too many projects. Plot created, I just don't have the time.**

 **The Maelstrom – I'm completely unsure of what to do with this fanfiction, I'm honestly thinking of turning into a Naruto x Sekirei crossover. Because I have plenty of Naruto x High School DxD fanfiction's as it is.**

 **White Dragon's Of Love – Has been adopted by firestarter09.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto that rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by loneonyxwolf**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Old Akatsuki vs New Akatsuki**

* * *

Three months had passed since Naruto left to train with Acnologia, Amaterasu hadn't received any confirmation from Acnologia on how Naruto's training was going. This worried everyone especially; Kyoriki, Kyomi, Amaterasu, Minato, Mikoto, and his two teammates Nagato and Itachi. The only person who didn't really seem to care was Sasuke, as he became frustrated since he was unable to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan.

So Sasuke focused on improving his skill with the Curse Seal, which was dangerous since it was comprised of Orochimaru's Senjutsu Chakra. Sasuke was thankful that his chakra reserves were above average since the Curse Seal devours his chakra and all the while he slowly lost his sanity. Upon seeing Sasuke's Curse Seal Level Two form Mikoto nearly had a mental breakdown, while Nagato had to stop Itachi from hunting down and killing what was left of Orochimaru.

Minato took Naruto's place during missions with Itachi and Nagato, as they sought out the remaining jinchuuriki. They were successful in locating and extracting Chomei from Fu, Sun Wukong from Roshi, and Kokuo from Han. This only left Kuroka the Nibi, Gyuki the Hachibi who both resided in Kumo and Saiyo the Rokubi who was nowhere to be found? While Isobu was no longer sealed in his jinchuuriki, so he was off the list.

Amaterasu leaned back in her chair as she gave a deep sigh, she had finished all her paperwork for the day. Kyoriki was currently busy in her territory of Makai while Kyomi was busy getting the other Bijuu situated within Makai. Her brothers Susanoo and Tsukuyomi were fighting, as usual, Minato and his group were currently on a mission trying to locate Saiyo.

Mikoto was trying to bond with her son Sasuke, who kept pushing her away, telling her he didn't need her despite showing just how much he truly needed her. Konan had finally gone into labor and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy a few weeks back. The young boy's name was Heiwa which stood for peace. Then there was Ashura he has been nothing but helpful since he arrived, but he seemed to have an extreme dislike towards Nagato. Most likely due to Nagato possessing the same eyes as his father Hagoromo?

There had been no word on Kushina or Kishin since Naruto left, everything had been nice and quiet. Possibly a little too quiet for Amaterasu's like. But there was some startling news that bothered her quite a bit, a few small villages were completely decimated. And whoever was doing this, they were highly skilled shinobi or samurai?

Getting out of her chair Amaterasu walked towards the window as she viewed over the village in a small smile spread across her lips. ' _Lets' just hope that everything goes our way. Things seem to be looking up for us, but this could be just the calm before the storm_ ' Amaterasu thought as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in"

Amaterasu turned around as she noticed a man wearing a white mask with a black flame around the eye hole. She frowned as she took a slightly defensive stance. "Who are you?" She asked the man who simply chuckled. "Why my dear I am Uchiha Madara and I'm here to put an end to your pathetic little organization"

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes. ' _It's impossible for him to be Madara, before being sealed in Mito. Kyomi sealed his soul away, and she put multiple seals on top of it, making it impossible for a human even an Uzumaki to unseal it._ ' Amaterasu thought.

"I'm afraid I don't believe. Since Madara's soul has been sealed away from his battle with Hashirama all those years ago. So, who are you really? Because if you don't answer me are simply torture you and get the information out of you that way." Amaterasu said as her eyes turned pure black signifying her change in personality. A.k.a. this is the way you can tell that Amaterasu is in S&M mode.

The masked man narrowed his single Sharingan eye at the former Sun Goddess. ' _You have to be kidding me!? I confronted the one person who actually knows about that? Well no matter we will win in the end thanks to our little man on the inside._ ' The masked intruder thought to himself.

The masked man started chuckle which grew into a psychotic booming laughter. "I'm a dead man that's what I am, telling you who I am right now will do you little good. But you may call me Tobi, Amaterasu-sama." Tobi explained as he advanced towards Amaterasu who conjured black flames in both hands.

* * *

{Elsewhere – a few minutes earlier}

Minato, Itachi, and Nagato were wandering around the border of the Land of Water.

"It's pointless we'll never find Saiyo's jinchuuriki at this rate." Nagato whined comically. Itachi rolled his eyes at Nagato's complaining. "For your information his name is Utakata, and we were given the mission of finding him. And we've only been looking for two days Nagato." Itachi scolded at his childish partner.

Minato was currently using his Sennin Mode, despite it being his weakest skill. He could still use it to enhance sensory capabilities to detect opponents or track targets from long distances away. "I think I found something an extremely weak chakra with Youki, and their three-powerful chakra surrounding it." Minato spoke in a deadly serious voice.

Itachi started before glancing towards Naruto's father. "How far away are they?"

"No more than a few miles to the east. If we hurried, we might be able to intercept them and see what's going on?" Minato advised as Nagato through his arms up in joy. "Finally, some action!" Minato and Itachi both rolled their eyes at Nagato's childishness.

It took them no longer than a few minutes to reach their destination but what they found truly surprised that. A saw a humanoid being cloaked in dense dark red chakra, with six tail swaying furiously behind it. And standing in front of it was three familiar shinobi's, well familiar with Itachi and Nagato.

The first figure or man with someone Itachi knew all too well his former partner Kisame, a tall man with spiky dark blue hair and blue skin. The next figure was a masked man with green eyes, dark-colored tendrils coming out of his arms, and for masks on his back. This man was Kakuzu. And the final figure was a silver-haired man with purple eyes holding a Triple-Bladed Scythe. This silver-haired psychopath was none other than Hidan.

Kisame glanced down towards his sword Samehada, as he began making gurgling growling noises. Gently petting the sword before turning around facing his former partner. "Ah. Itachi-san what a pleasant surprise to see you again, Samehada is awfully happy to see you again."

Kakuzu turned to face them as well. "Oh, look the Kiiroi Senkō I believe you have a rather big bounty that I can cash in."

Hidan turned around glaring at the three new arrivals. "Oh, great more sacrifices for Jashin-sama!" The silver-haired man cried with joy. Humanoid figures standing behind Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan took advantage of their distraction as it sped away. Hidan turned around wide-eyed. "GOD DAMMIT LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE FUCKIN' DONE!" The insane man cried.

Kisame seemed uninterested in the jinchuuriki escaping. "It can't be helped we can always hunt him down again later. Right now, I have a score to settle with my old partner." Kisame spoke with a sinister chuckle before gently rested Samehada against his shoulder. "What do you say Itachi-san, shall we make up for lost times." Itachi gave off a frustrated sigh, the last thing he wanted do was fight against Kisame again. Since the last encounter with less than favorable, and Itachi barely escaped with his life.

"It seems you're not giving me much of a choice are you Kisame."

Kisame grinned showing off his sharp shark-like teeth. "No, I'm not so let's do this." The shark nin charged at Itachi who dodged the deadly strike for his head. Itachi flipped backwards to gain some distance before reaching into his sleeves.

Itachi unleashed a barrage of shuriken, Kisame cursed before crouching down before clapping his hands together. "Suiton: Suijinheki [Water Release: Water Formation Wall]!" The tremendous wall of water did not completely stop the shuriken, but a slow down the advanced enough for Kisame to avoid being injured. "Up to your old tricks? Ay Itachi-san."

Itachi showed no physical reaction, as he went through multiple hand seals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu [Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique]" The Uchiha prodigy spat out a large fireball, which rocketed towards a grinning Kisame.

Kisame raised his hand as his smirk increased. "Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu [Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique]!" He declared proudly as a shark completely made from water swim through the air collided with Itachi's fireball. Result caused a large wall of steam to arise.

Itachi quickly summoned forth his katana as he blocked a strike from Samehada. "Please tell me this isn't all you got Itachi-san? Because you put up a much better fight last time?" Kisame sounded disappointed.

Itachi gave a small smirk. "Perhaps I'm simply toying with you." Kisame glared at the Uchiha before him. "You never to toy with your opponents you're always going for the kill. Perhaps your time with this Neo Akatsuki as we call it made you soft. Which will prove to be your undoing." Kisame said in a disgusted tone.

Itachi began to trade blows with Kisame as their two blades clashed with one another, the two glared into each other's eyes. It looked like an extravagant dance between two dancers.

* * *

{With Minato}

Minato tightly gripped his Hiraishin Kunai [Flying Thunder God Kunai] as he glared at the masked merchant before him. Kakuzu seemed to be grinning underneath his mask. "Yondaime many people thought you to be dead, but it seems they were wrong. I don't understand what that wretch Kushina see in you? She said to bring you and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki back alive. But then I would lose out on such a fantastic bounty."

Minato flinched at Kushina's name. Even knowing she cause him so much pain along with his sons. He couldn't extinguish the love he once held for her, before the events of Kyomi's attack. That was the Kushina he remembered, the current one now was nothing more than a puppet of the Kishin from what Amaterasu told them.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to end this fight in a flash." Minato spoken an emotionless tone.

Kakuzu eyes widened when he saw a Hiraishin Kunai hit the ground a mere foot away from his position. And in a yellow flash, Minato appeared before him crouched down with a Rasengan poised for an attack. Minato thrusted his arm forward slamming his Rasengan into Kakuzu's chest.

"GAH!"

Kakuzu grunted in pain as he was sent spiraling away, Minato's eyes widened as he narrowly dodges, the four masked creatures that emerged from Kakuzu. The Fire mask creature unleashed a barrage of fire bullets, the Lightning mask creature spat out a beam of lightning, the Water mask creature unleashed a torrent of water, and finally, the Wind mask creature released a sphere of compressed air.

Minato dodges the attacks from the masked creatures, as he notices the defeated form of Kakuzu turns into a pile of mud. Minato's eyes widened. ' _Kawarimi no Jutsu [Body Replacement Technique]?_ '

"You underestimate me far too much Yondaime." The mirth filled voice of Kakuzu announced from behind Minato. Minato's eyes widened. ' _How did he get behind me without me even detecting him!?_ ' Minato thought to himself as he began to feel a little bit overwhelmed.

This was a new feeling for Minato being overwhelmed by a small number of enemies, and yet he never felt like this during the Third Great Shinobi War. When he literally killed nearly thousand enemy shinobi in under a second. Minato pulled out more of his signature Hiraishin Kunai with a stone-cold expression on his face. "I'm putting an end to this now."

Kakuzu made the Tiger hand seal as his masked creatures began charging towards Minato who stood his ground. Minato through his six Kunai at Kakuzu. "Rasen Senkō Chō Rinbukō Sanshiki [Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three]!"

Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow lightning, and almost instantaneously all Kakuzu's masked creatures were destroyed, within flashes of yellow lightning.

Kakuzu's eyes widened in pure shock as he witnessed something that he only thought Hashirama was capable of. ' _He destroyed four out of my five hearts in one go!? This is bad very bad, I need to find an escape route and quick._ ' Kakuzu thought as he felt cold metal against his neck.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave alive you may prove to be more problematic later down the road."

Kakuzu gritted his teeth underneath his mask before he smirked as he noticed that the hearts of the masked creatures were still beating. ' _Perhaps I haven't lost just yet?_ ' The masked merchant thought with a smirk. "Do your worst I'll still survive" Minato raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't understand. I defeated all your masked creatures? What else could you possibly accomplish?"

"More than you could possibly know." Kakuzu said before twitching his finger as the remains of the masked creatures burst to life before flying towards Kakuzu. Minato's eyes widened as he jumped back as he watched the four masses of black tendril-like goo cloak themselves over his form.

Minato noticed a thin red haze admitting from Kakuzu's form. ' _Wha? What is he doing to himself, whatever it is I need to stop him now_ ' Minato thought before closing his eyes as he began to draw in natural energy. ' _Even knowing Senjutsu is my weakest skill, it's still useful skill nonetheless_ ' Minato thought to himself.

Within a few moments orange pigmentation formed around Minato's eyes, as his irises were now yellow with horizontal brick like pupils. Gritting his teeth Minato formed a Rasengan, as he added his Senjutsu chakra increasing its size and power. "Senpō: Chōōdama Rasengan [Sage Art: Massive Rasengan]!"

Minato charged forward slamming a large sphere of rotating chakra into Kakuzu form completely obliterating it. All that was left were many fragments black tendril-like goo, releasing a thick sickly potent red aura. Something about this made Minato feel uneasy, for some reason he knew this wasn't over by a long shot.

* * *

{With Nagato}

Nagato stood there with a deadpan expression as he watched the silver-haired idiot in front of him praying to his Kami Jashin. Who from what Amaterasu explained was like Kyomi a God who was cast from the heavenly realm. He became a demon and bless his followers with immortality, and he was powerful but still nothing compared to Kyomi or Kyoriki. And he was in no way strong enough to even remotely stand up to Amaterasu.

"I'm going to sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!"

"Amaterasu is far better" Nagato simply said.

Hidan's eyes widened before narrowing as he gritted his teeth. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE THAT BITCH TO JASHIN!"

Nagato snorted. "Yeah, your right comparing that weakly to Amaterasu is just wrong." The Uzumaki spoke with a smirk as Hidan began stomping his foot on the ground in anger. "Shut up you don't know what you're talking about!"

"I don't huh? Funny have you ever met Jashin?"

Hidan glared at the Rinnegan user. "Well no but I know he exists!"

"Funny I live and work with Amaterasu daily. And she's without a doubt the kindest, most loving and caring person I've ever met. But enough of this let's end this battle right here and now." Nagato said before extending his hand. "You think you can defeat me go ahead and try!" Hidan yelled.

"Trust me I will try my very hardest," Nagato said sarcastically, and that was the final straw for Hidan who charged forward releasing a battle cry. Holding his Triple-Bladed Scythe up poised to strike Nagato.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Hidan's eyes widened as he was hit by a tremendous amount of gravitational force would send him hurling back. Hidan smashed through multiple trees before coming to a full stop, groaning in pain Hidan opened his eyes to see Nagato standing over him with a chakra rod in his hand. "As much as I love to play around with you I have much more important things to be doing so I hope you forgive me for this."

Hidan was about to reply when Nagato stopped his chakra rod through Hidan's open palm. "GGRRAH! YOU SADISTIC BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

Nagato rolled his eyes at the threat that held no weight. Producing a few more chakra rods, the Rinnegan user completely pinned Hidan to the ground. "I don't normally do this, but I'll make a special exception for you." Hidan gritted his teeth. "AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

Nagato gently placed his hand on Hidan's chest. "Ningendō [Human Path]!" Pulling back his hand Nagato began to extract in ethereal purple humanoid shape from Hidan was thrashing around in pain. Wasting no more time Nagato with one strong pull ripped Hidan's soul from his body before releasing it allow me to enter Naraka [Hell realm].

Nagato then looked in the direction of Minato. ' _I should probably help him out first since I feel he's in trouble?_ ' The Rinnegan user thought as he noticed something strange happening in front of Minato.

* * *

{Back with Itachi}

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu [Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique]!" Itachi released a volley of smaller fireballs. Kisame grinned at the oncoming Fire Release Ninjutsu. "Suiton: Mizurappa [Water Release: Wild Water Wave]!" Kisame me cry with joy as he spat out a large wave of water canceling out the Hōsenka no Jutsu.

Itachi stared at his former partner with an annoyed expression. ' _I forgot how annoying it is to fight him. At any rate, I'm going to have to use my Mangekyo, if I'm going to win this fight._ ' Itachi grumbled and thought.

Kisame grinned in a bloodthirsty manner. "Itachi-san you're not getting tired are you~. But then again, your stamina and chakra reserves were always your greatest weakness. See how you do against this. Suiton: Amesuikōha [Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave]." Kisame declared as all the moisture in the air turned into raindrop size sharks.

Itachi's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. "Tch." Itachi clicked his tongue, as he was bombarded by the thousands upon thousands of raindrop size sharks.

Kisame bloodthirsty grin turned into a frown when he noticed Itachi form exploded into a flurry of crows. ' _Dammit, I should've known he'd pull something like that?_ ' Kisame thought as he turned around to face who was glaring at him with his Mangekyo Sharingan which was glowing an ominous red.

"Mah, mah. Itachi-san is no need to go full force already. Our battle has just begun, and I haven't even begun to use my blessing from the Kishin yet~." Kisame spoke.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. ' _Kishin… In that case, I need to end this now I can't let this battle drag out any longer. Even with the Rikudo chakra, Naruto gave me I don't think I could fight such a long battle with Kisame. As Naruto stated Rikudo chakra, doesn't increase someone's physical attribute, it increases their chakra reserves and increases the potency of their Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu and stops the blinding effect of the Mangekyo, and increases one's lifespan._ ' Itachi thought as he channeled chakra into his right eye which bleed tears of blood.

Kisame's eyes widened. ' _He's going for Amaterasu right now!? Then again you were never the type of person to enjoy a long battle. Man, this is going to hurt like a bitch._ ' Kisame mentally complained as he waited for the black flames to engulf him.

"Amaterasu!"

Almost instantly he saw his right arm was engulfed in black flames. "GAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kisame's pained cries echoed throughout the area, as the flames quickly spread across his chest to his other arm. Kisame soon collapsed to the ground in absolute agony.

Itachi stared down at his former partner without a shred of emotion in his expression. "I hope you forgive me for this Kisame. But I don't have time to play with you right now I have a very important mission to complete." Itachi said before turning around and began to walk away.

"This isn't over Itachi-san."

Itachi's eyes widened at hearing the pained and strained voice of Kisame. Itachi turned around to face his old partner to see him in a standing position, well more like a hunched over position. Kisame was sporting a grin despite the pain he was in. "It seems you've finally destroyed this form. I guess it's time for me to use my blessing. I was foolish to play with you I going to end in an instant." Kisame stated before coughing up a mouthful of blood.

Itachi's eyes widened when he heard a sickening crack echoed throughout the area he saw Kisame quickly ripped off his burning Akatsuki cloak, revealing a small gash on the center of his back. There was blood oozing out of this gash. Itachi had a sickened expression on his face not wanting to see what happened next, as another loud crack echoed through the area as Kisame cried with pain is more blood began to expel from his back.

* * *

{Back with Amaterasu}

Amaterasu was sporting a very irritated expression on her face, this man before her had the ability of intangibility. A very annoying but useful ability and the worst part was this man was wearing a mask and Amaterasu could tell that he was grinning at her. "I've never heard of a person being able to use intangibility to this extent? How is such an ability available to a human of all creatures? Last time I checked the only beings capable of using this our Kami and Vampires? How can you a mere human use intangibility?"

Tobi tilted his head in confusion. "Are you telling me that humans can't use intangibility? Then I must be special Amaterasu-sama~."

Amaterasu clenched her teeth at Tobi's smartass remark. Pointing a finger at the masked intruder, multiple magic circles appeared in front of Amaterasu's finger. "Let's see if you can withstand this, a divine light that judges your soul!" Amaterasu declared as her black eyes narrowed at Tobi's form.

Tobi single eye widened as his entire body was engulfed in a pillar of light.

"GAH!"

Amaterasu grinned at a successful hit, normally she would be enjoying seeing her opponent in agony. But this man had annoyed her to no apparent end, so seeing him cry in pain felt like a win to her. As the pillar of light vanished her smirk turned into a frown as the masked intruder's body was nowhere to be found.

"That was a clever attempt to end me, but it didn't work in the way you wanted to." Tobi echoed throughout the destroyed office. Amaterasu's eyes widened as she looked around and couldn't find him. "Where are you! You lowly vermin!"

"Why I'm still here my dear?"

Amaterasu gritted her teeth at Tobi's sarcastic smart-ass reply. She saw a vortex forming in the center of the room as Tobi emerged completely unscathed. Although he did have one injury, his complete right arm was petrified turned into solid stone, and on the right side of his mask in the upper regions was destroyed revealing a slightly scarred face and a glowing Sharingan.

"Whatever attack you use on me, it would've killed me if I didn't teleport away. It seems you are far more dangerous than you let on Amaterasu-sama. And if we were to continue this little fight, I would eventually grow tired and I would no longer be able to use my intangibility. And as you know once I lose that you'll be able to easily defeat me." Tobi said before glancing out through the destroyed hole in the wall allowing him to view over Ame.

Narrowing his eyes Tobi grumbled under his breath. "It seems they failed, should've known, with your two brothers in the village that Deidara and Sasori would fail. They are the weakest out of all of us anyways, then again that would explain the explosion we heard of the village not too long ago."

Amaterasu's eyes widened. "What!?" She asked in a surprised manner while keeping her composure.

"It seems that I overstayed my welcome since the rescue of Jiraiya failed." Tobi declared as he opened a vortex with his Sharingan, preparing to teleport out. Amaterasu narrowed her black eyes before summoning forth her Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi [Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven], also known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi [Grass-Cutting Sword].

And before Tobi could even react Amaterasu severed off his petrified arm. "GAH!" He cried with both pain and surprise. No one had ever hit him like that before, Tobi was both surprise and anger.

"You Bitch!"

Amaterasu opened her hand conjuring a large orb of black flames, Tobi's eyes widened as she threw it at him causing a large explosion of black flames. Amaterasu was left completely unscathed as Tobi fell out of the window with black flames attached to his body burning him. Amaterasu no longer cared about his identity as she just wants you **dead**.

"I better go check on Susanoo and Tsukuyomi." She whispered before teleporting to her brother's position.

* * *

{With Susanoo and Tsukuyomi}

The bodies of at least 100 destroyed puppets laid on the ground, with an ethereal ghostly blue energy sticking out of them. Tsukuyomi stood before the now destroyed body of Sasori glancing down at him with a disappointed look. Susanoo was holding the head of Deidara in his hand planning on giving it to Mikasa his girlfriend who had an extreme dislike for the mad bomber of Iwa.

Amaterasu appeared almost instantly still in her S&M mode, as her brothers called it. "What happened here Tsukuyomi." She spoke in a tone that left no room for argument.

Tsukuyomi gave a sigh before turning towards his sister. "They attempted to free Jiraiya but they weren't expecting to run into us. So, long story short Jiraiya still in his jail cell where he'll be staying, for the rest of his days." The former moon God explained.

Amaterasu blinked before looking towards her younger brother Susanoo for confirmation as he simply nodded. "Yup, that pretty much has nee-chan." He spoke in a bored tone has Amaterasu deadpanned at her brother's laid-back reply.

"I want you to bring Mikasa to my office the next time you see her I have something important to discuss with her." Amaterasu spoke in a serious tone before teleporting away.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
